


1+ 1 = 11

by aevrenm



Category: Mucize Doktor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevrenm/pseuds/aevrenm
Summary: Kesin yargıları vardı Doruk'un. Bu yargıları acı deneyimlerle elde etmişti.Kafasına vura vura zorla yer edindirmişlerdi.Bundan sonra hata yapmak yoktu. Bundan sonra acı çekmek de yoktu. Aldığı kararlar netti; uygulanması basitti.Ancak evdeki hesap çarşıya uymayacaktı. Bunu da zorla öğrenecekti.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. ESKİLER VE YENİLER:

ESKİLER VE YENİLER:

Berhayat hastanesinde anormal derecede sıradan bir gün yaşanıyordu. Toplantı odasında genç asistanlar ve Ferman yeni baş cerrahı beklerlerken Doruk sıkıntı ile oflamamak için sandalyesinde bir ileriye bir geriye sallandı. Karşısında oturan Demir'e gözlerini dikip dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı ancak Demir'in dikkati elindeki makaledeydi. Bir kere daha oflamak istedi. Nerede kalmıştı bu kadın?

Bu hastane işleri aşırı sıkıcıydı; orduda eğlence vardı, heyecan vardı, adrenalin vardı. Doruk'un kalbi özlemle doldu. Kendine itiraf etmek istemese bile çok özlemişti arkadaşlarını, komutanlarını, ortamı... O zamanlar şikayet edip durduğu sefil hallerini bile deli gibi özlüyordu.

Sıkıntıyla gözlerini kapattı. Yeni bir ağrı krizi geçirmesini istemiyorsa derhal bu meseleleri düşünmeyi bırakmalıydı. Dikkatini yanında oturan adama vermeye zorladı. Kıvırcık saçlı, esmer adamın huzursuz bir biçimde yerinde oturduğunu gördü. Aradığı fırsat eline geçince yerinden dikleşip hınzır bir gülümseme kondurdu yüzüne.

"Pişt kara belam." diye fısıldadı adama doğru.

Ali başını merakla Doruk'a çevirdi. "Bana mı seslendin?" diye sordu.

"Tabii sana seslendim. Burada senden başka benim kara belam mı var ki?"

"Doruk." dedi Ali. "Bana böyle seslenmemen gerektiği konusunda anlaşmaya vardığımızı sanıyordum."

Sahici bir şok ifadesiyle baktı Doruk, Ali'ye. "Böyle bir anlaşmaya vardığımı asla hatırlamıyorum ben. Senin yanlışın var bence." dedi. "Neyse, ne diyecektim ben? Hah, buldum. Ne oldu senin şu iş?" derken kafasıyla Ali'nin karşısında oturan kızı göstermişti.

Ali anlamsız bakışlarla Doruk'a bakınca gülmemek için yanağının içini ısırdı Doruk. İş arkadaşları Ali ve Nazlı eskiden sevgililerdi. Ancak kısa bir süre önce ayrılmışlardı. O günden beri de hastane hastanelikten çıkmıştı. Kendisini düşük bütçeli, bol ağlamaklı, Türk dizisinin içinde sanıyordu ara sıra Doruk. Dünyanın en büyük trajedisini yaşıyormuş gibi gün boyu gözü buğulu olan Nazlı'dan mı; yoksa ayrılık acısıyla acayip triplere giren Ali'den mi uzak dursa şaşırıyordu. Bir de hastanedeki diğer kişilerin de gündemi bu ayrılıktı. Nerde karşısına biri çıksa konu buydu ki Doruk artık kusma derecesine gelmişti. O da kendisini bu yeni bayık gündemde eğlendirebilmek için yollar bulmuştu. Ali'ye Nazlı ile ilgili soru sorunca adamın paniklemesini ve kekelemesini izliyor ve eğleniyordu.

Kendisinden beklenmeyecek kadar bayat bir espri anlayışıyla yapıyordu bunu ancak en azından aklını düşünmemesi gereken konulardan uzak tutuyordu ya. İşte bu Doruk'a yetiyordu da artıyordu.

Ali herhangi bir cevap veremeden içeri Ferda girdi. Doruk doğrulurken diğerlerinin de onun gibi ayağa kalktığını göz ucuyla görür gibi oldu. Ferda eliyle asistanlarının oturmasını söylerken elindeki dosyaları Ferman'a doğru uzattı. Ferman vaka dosyalarına şöyle bir göz gezdirirken Ferda konuşmaya başladı.

"İlk hastamız 57 yaşında erkek hasta. Uzun süredir karaciğer yetmezliğiyle organ bekliyormuş. Nihayet kendisine uygun bir karaciğer bulunmuş. Organımız gelmek üzere, yolda. Hastamız ise odasına yerleşti. Ameliyat için onu hazır etmemizi bekliyor."

Ferman "Müthiş." dedi. "O zaman ben Ali ve Doruk'u alayım. Bu ameliyat bizim olsun."

Doruk aldığı komutla ayaklanırken Ferda eliyle durdurdu adamı. "Dur bakalım Ferman'cım. Acele etme istersen."

Doruk gerisin geriye sandalyesine çökerken Ferda hoca ile Ferman hocanın bu rekabetinde kimin tarafını tutması gerektiğini hesaplamaya çalışıyordu. Yüzde yüz Ferman hoca haklıydı ancak itiraf etmesi gerekirse Ferda hocanın yerinde olsaydı o da ayağına kadar gelmiş olan fırsatı tepmezdi. Bu yüzden Ferda hocaya hepten eksi puan veremezdi. Sonuçta Doruk adil bir insandı, değil mi ya?

"İkinci hastamız 26 yaşında bir kadın. Kalbinin sağ kulakçığında koroner sinüse çok yakın bir bölgede enfeksiyonu var, söküp çıkarılması gerekiyor."

Doruk keyifle gülümsedi. İyi ki Ferda hoca onu durdurmuştu da vakalardan daha ilginç olanını alma şansı olmuştu. Bunu yüksek sesle söylemeyecekti ama gönlü karaciğer ameliyatında elbette değildi.

Ferman Ferda'ya bakarak göz devirdi. "Seni dinlediğimize göre artık asistanlarım ve ben ameliyatımız için hazırlanabilir miyiz? İzniniz var mı?" dedi. Sesi küçümseyiciydi.

Doruk yeniden sıkıcı karaciğer nakline kaldığı için içinden şansına birkaç sağlam laf söyleyerek tekrar ayağa kalktı. Ancak Ferda onu yeniden durdurdu.

Doruk'un ağzından istemsiz bir şekilde "Aaa ama ya." cümlesi çıkarken Ferda'nın keskin bakışlarının birkaç saniye hedefi oldu.

"Hayır hazırlanamazsınız Ferman bey." dedi Ferda.

"Neden?"

"Çünkü kalp ameliyatına girecek olan hastamızın özel isteği üzerine ameliyattaki yardımcı asistanımız Doruk olacak."

Doruk'un kaşları şaşkınlıkla havaya kalkarken herkesin kendisine baktığını fark etti. Demir'e doğru dönerek sırıttı. "O kadar iyi bir cerrahım ki hastalarımız özel olarak beni istiyorlar. Görüyorsun dimi?"

Demir burnunu kırıştırdı. "Görüyoruz görüyoruz." diye mırıldandı. Doruk tüm dikkatini vermeseydi eğer adamı asla anlayamacağını biliyordu.

Ferda'ya döndü. "Hastamız madem öyle istiyor hocam. Boynumuz kıldan incedir."

Ferda başını salladı. "Hasta seni tanıdığını söyledi. Arkadaşınmış. Ordudan."

Bu sözler üzerine Doruk'un yüzündeki gülümseme yavaş yavaş silindi.

"Öyle mi?" dedi Doruk. "Adı neymiş?"

Ani ciddiyeti odadaki herkesin dikkatini çekerken Ferda masadaki dosyalara şöyle bir baktı. "Adı..." dedi. "Ceren Yıldırım."

Doruk sıkıntı ile boynunu ovarken Ferda yeni takımları açıkladı. Ferman, Ali ve Demir'i alıp odadan çıkarken Doruk da Ferda ve Nazlı'nın yanında kendi cehennemine doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

•••

Deskin başında tüm ekip toplanmıştı: Gülin, Güneş, Açelya, Demir, Ali ve Nazlı.

Güneş etrafını kontrol edip kimsenin gelip gelmediğini kontrol ettikten sonra gruba dönüp sessizce "Söylentiler doğru mu?" dedi.

Ali kaşlarını çattı. "Ne söylentisi?"

Açelya dedikodu bulduğu için oldukça neşeli bir şekilde kıkırdadı. "Hastalardan biri Doruk'un eski sevgilisiymiş. Yani öyle diyorlar." diye mırıldandı Demir'e doğru bakarak.

Demir gözlerini kaçırdı. "Kimin dediğini asla bilmiyoruz ama değil mi aşkım?"

Gülin Nazlı'yı dürttü o sırada. "Ee Nazlı senin vakan bu kız. Sen bilirsin, gerçekten Doruk'un eski sevgilisi miymiş?"

"Nasıl biri?" diye sordu Güneş.

"Güzel mi?" diye sordu Açelya.

"Doruk ile araları nasıldı peki?" diye sordu Demir.

Nazlı soru yağmuruna tutulunca far görmüş kedi gibi bir süre kaldı. "Bilmiyorum ki." dedi en sonunda. "Hastayı göremeden Adil hoca Ferda hocayı çağırdı. Onu bekliyoruz odaya girmek için. Ama Doruk'un kızın adını duyduktan sonraki tepkisi asla normal değildi. Kesin geçmişte aralarında bir şey olmuş. Kesin."

"Ay." dedi Açelya. "Çok heyecanlı. Keşke vakanın hemşiresi ben olsaydım."

Güneş başıyla onayladı. "Keşke ben olsaydım."

"Doruk'un çilesini çektiğine göre kesin kendine acı çektirmeyi seven biridir." dedi Nazlı. Hepsi birden kahkahalarla gülerken Demir "Yalnız fark ettiniz mi? İlk defa Doruk'un hayatından biriyle tanışacağız. Şahsen ben acayip merak içindeyim." dedi.

Ali şaşkınlıkla konuşulanları dinlerken karşıdan gelen Doruk'u görünce hemen seslendi. "Doruk, hastanın senin eski sevgilin olduğu doğru mu?"

Deskteki herkes başını Doruk'a doğru çevirmiş meraklı bir şekilde cevap beklerken Doruk kaşlarını çattı. "Ne alaka şimdi bu ya?" dedi. "Yok öyle bir şey." Ardından Nazlı'ya dönüp "Ferda hoca çağırıyor. Ceren'in yanına gideceğiz. Gel." diyerek hızla ilerlemeye devam etti.

Ali Doruk'un arkasından bakarken "Her zamankinden daha huysuz." diye mırıldandı. Herkes Ali'nin sözlerini onaylarken buldu kendilerini.

•••

Doruk bir askerdi.

Disiplinliydi. Emir alır ve uygulardı. Olaylara soğukkanlı yaklaşır ve akılcı çözümler getirmesini bilirdi.

Bu durumun üstesinden gelmesini bilmeliydi. Eğer halen kendine dair, bir şeyler yapabileceğine ve o şeyleri doğru yapabileceğini dair inancının olup olmadığını görmek istiyorsa bundan daha iyi bir sınama olamazdı. Değil mi?

Yüzüne soğuk suyu hızla çarparken aynadaki yansımasına baktı. Herhangi bir ağrı krizine şu an kesinlikle tahammülü yoktu. Sakin olmalıydı.

Gözlerini kapattı. Derin derin nefesler alıp verdi.

Ferda hocanın mesajına kadar bir miktar sakinleştiği için şanslıydı. Nazlı'yı alıp Selvi hemşire ile odanın dışında kendilerini bekleyen Ferda hocanın yanına giderken aynı sakinliği korumaya çabaladı.

Ve nihayet hanımların arkasından odaya girdiğinde eski arkadaşını görebildi.

Ceren'in de dikkati kendisindeydi. Göz göze geldiklerinde ikisinin de dudaklarında tatlı bir tebessüm oldu ve Doruk yavaşça kıza doğru yaklaştı, eşzamanlı olarak Ceren de yattığı yatakta doğruldu kollarını Doruk'a doğru uzattı. Doruk kıza sarılırken derin bir nefes aldı.

Özlemişti. Hem de çok özlemişti.

"Naber?" dedi ılımlı bir sesle.

"İyi." dedi kız. "Bizde hep aynı. Asıl senden naber?"

Doruk etrafını gösterdi. "İşte gördüğün gibi. Düzenli hayata geçiş yaptım ben de."

Ceren anlayışla baktı arkadaşına. "İyisin iyi. Maşallah."

Ferda araya girmeseydi Doruk ekibin varlığını hatırlamayacaktı. Bunu kendine itiraf etmek zorundaydı.

Ceren'den uzaklaşıp yatağın yanında ayakta durdu ve hocasını dinleme başladı. Ferda ameliyat detayları ile ilgili kızı bilgilendirirken geçmiş anılara balıklama atlamak isteyen beynine engel olmaya çabaladı. Şu an bunu başarmış gözüküyordu ancak akşam olup da evine gittiğinde kaderinden kurtulamayacağını çok iyi biliyordu Doruk.

Ancak buna bile razıydı.

Bilgi aktarma süreci bitince ve hastadan gerekli onay alınınca odadan çıkılması gerekiyordu ancak kimse yerinden kıpırdamayınca garip bir an yaşandı.

'Neyi bekliyoruz şu an?' diye sorguladı Doruk. 'Öğleden önce ameliyatı yapacaksak eğer hemen harekete geçmeliyiz.'

Gürültülü sessizliği Nazlı bozdu. "Merhaba." dedi. "Nazlı ben; demiştim daha önce de."

Ceren başını salladı. "Evet. Merhaba."

Nazlı yanındaki kadınlara bakıp pes etmiş bir yüz ifadesi ile "Açık konuşacağım ben." dedi. "Doruk'un arkadaşı olduğun için seni merak ediyoruz."

Ferda kaşlarını çatınca Nazlı cümlesini düzeltti. "Merak ediyorum. Sadece ben ediyorum."

Ferda'nın halen odada bulunmasıyla hiç de merak etmiyor bir halinin olmamasına sessiz kaldı Doruk.

Ceren nazikçe gülümsedi. "Öyle mi?" dedi. "Doruk bahsetmedi mi size?" Ardından Doruk'a döndü. "Bizi anlatmaman kalbimi kırmalı mı acaba?"

"Bununla birlikte 3 kez hayatını kurtardığım düşünülürse eğer senin her yerde beni anlatman gerekiyor. Yapıyor musun?"

Ceren burukça gülümsedi. "İnan bana, yapıyorum Doruk." dedi. "Ve asla unutmuyorum seni. Unutmuyoruz. Hepimiz."

Doruk yutkunmak için kendini zorlamak zorunda kaldı. Minik bir tebessüm hediye etti kıza ve ekip arkadaşına döndü. "Nazlı çıkalım biz istersen. Ceren'i kalp ameliyatı için hazırlamalıyız bir an önce çünkü."

Hanımlar istemeye istemeye odadan çıkarken Doruk ilk sınavını fire vermeden atlattığını düşünüyordu. Bir sonraki sınavında mutluluk depolamak için kantine gidip bir şeyler yemesi şarttı.

•••

Ferda geldiğinde Doruk ellerini yıkamayı yeni bitirmişti. Kadına küçük bir baş selamı eşliğinde "Hocam." dedikten amacı gitmekti ancak Ferda adamı bırakmadı.

"Doruk." diye seslendi. Adamın durduğundan ve kendisini dinlediğinden emin olduktan sonra konuşmasına devam etti. "Aslında beni ilgilendirmez. Ancak benim ameliyathanemde beni asiste edecek olduğun için soruyorum bu soruyu."

Doruk kaşlarını yukarı doğru kalktı. "Neyi soruyorsunuz hocam?" dedi saf bir merakla.

"Ceren hanımla ilişkiniz..." diye mırıldandı Ferda. Hiç acelesi yokmuş gibi yavaş yavaş konuşuyordu. "Eğer bu ameliyatta ilişkinizden kaynaklı herhangi bir dikkat dağınıklığı riskin varsa..."

"Yok hocam." diye araya girdi Doruk. "Öyle bir şey olmayacak."

"Soruyorum çünkü sormak zorundayım."

"Dediğim gibi. Öyle bir şey olmayacak. Bana güvenebilirsiniz."

Ferda anladığını ifade etmek için başını sallarken içeri Nazlı girdi. Genç kadının yanına geçip ellerini yıkarken Doruk ameliyata hazırlanmaya devam etti.

•••

Herkes ameliyathanede yerini aldığında başlamaya hazırlardı. Anestezi yapılmadan önce Doruk Ceren'e baktı. "Bir sonraki görüşmemizde sağlıklı bir kalbin olacak."

Ceren gülümsedi. "Bir sonraki görüşmemizde maalesef senin yine berbat bir mizah anlayışın olacak."

Ceren adamın oyunbaz bir biçimde kaşlarını çattığını görünce kıkırdadı. "Sen bir ayağa kalk." dedi Doruk. "O zaman mizah anlayışıma laf etmenin intikamını alacağım ben. Sadece bekle."

Anestezi uzmanı Ceren'i uyuturken Doruk'un bambaşka bir haline şahit olmuş olan ekip arkadaşı adama şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. "Vallahi çok ilginç." diye mırıldandı en sonunda genç kız.

Doruk'un Nazlı'ya tepkisi gözlerini devirmek oldu. Ferda hocanın verdiği komutları yerine getirirken de genç kızı görmezden gelmeyi tercih etti.

Bu hastanenin meraklı olduğunu Doruk gayet iyi biliyordu. Ki itiraf etmesi gerekirse Doruk da meraklı biriydi. Çevresindeki insanların nasıl birileri olduklarını, hayatlarının nasıl gittiğini, ikili ilişkilerini öğrenmek isterdi. Sırf vakit geçsin diye hem de.

Bunda olumsuz bir taraf da göremiyordu. Gereksiz şeyleri öğrenmek insana olumlu bir katkı vermiyor olabilirdi ancak en azından konuya hakim oluyordun. Karanlık tarafta kalmak ve bir şeyleri bilmemek kesinlikle Doruk'un tahammül edemediği bir durumdu.

Ancak Doruk kimseye bir şeyleri anlatsın diye zorlamıyordu. Eğer bir insan kendisi hakkında herhangi bir bilgiyi diğer insanların öğrenmesini istemiyorsa Doruk buna saygı duyar ve geri çekilmesini bilirdi.

Hastanedekilerle aynı düşünüp düşünmediğini kesinlikle bilmiyordu tecrübelerine bakacak olursa aynı kafada olduğu bir Allah'ın kulu bile yoktu burada ancak ne olursa olsun yılanın başını küçükken ezmesi şarttı.

Yapacağı şey oldukça basitti; doğru adımlarla ilerlerse tereyağından kıl çeker gibi meseleyi çözebilirdi.

Yapması gereken tek şey sır saklıyormuş gibi gizem havası yaratmadan herkesi Ceren'in merak edilmeyecek biri olduğuna ikna etmeliydi.

Ferda hocanın cümlesi tam da bu planın üstüne gelince Doruk keyifle gülümsedi. Girdiği zor durumdan çıkması zekası sayesinde olacaktı. Egosunun tatmin olmasını izin verdi.

"Ceren hanımın," dedi Ferda. "Seni anlatırken gözleri parlıyor." Kafasını kaldırıp Doruk'a kısa bir bakış attı. "Gerçekten iyi bir dostsun onun için galiba."

Doruk elindeki klembi Selvi hemşireye verirken "Öyle. Çok iyi bir dost kendisi." dedi.

Ferda onaylar bir biçimde başını salladı. "Küçük bir gözlem yaptım da şu anki iş arkadaşlarınla olduğundan daha farklı bir ilişkiniz olduğunu gördüm." dedi. "Bilmiyorum üstüme vazife mi değil mi ama ilişkiniz iş arkadaşlığından daha başka gözüküyor."

Diyaloğun gidişatından memnun bir şekilde "Estağfirullah hocam." dedi Doruk. "Üstüme vazife değil demek olur mu?"

"Öyle öyle." diye reddetti Ferda. "Öyleyse çekinmeden söyleyebilirsin."

Ameliyathanede herkesin kulaklarını dikmiş dinlediklerin emin olduktan sonra Doruk konuşmaya başladı. "Ceren'le arkadaşlık ilişkimiz işle ile sınırlı değil evet." dedi.

Nazlı ve Selvi'nin ima ile birbirlerine baktıklarını göz ucuyla görüp konuşmasına devam etti. "Ama sizin düşündüğünüz gibi romantik bir şey kesinlikle değil. Nasıl anlatsam? Hocam ordu bambaşka bir evren. Bambaşka bir psikoloji. Orada yarının var mı yok mu bilmiyorsun. Ve bu dünyanın en normal şeyiymiş gibi davranıyorsun. Arkadaşını mı kaybettin? Yoluna devam etmek zorundasın. Bunu beceremiyorsan zaten orada yerin yok demektir."

Ameliyatı yukarıdan seyreden Tanju kaşlarını çattı. Doruk'un bu becerilerini nasıl ve ne şekilde değerlendirmesi konusunda kafasında kaba taslak bir plan oluşmuştu bile.

Doruk devam ederken artık gülümsemiyordu. Sanki bir yumru gelmiş ve boğazına oturmuştu. Konuşabilmek için yutkundu; sesinin normal çıktığına emin oldu. "Ama bunun yanında orada kimsen yoktur. Yalnızsındır. Ailen, arkadaşların, sevgilin çok ama çok uzaklardadır. Korku, özlem, cesaret yaşamadan hissedemeyeceğin birçok duyguyla tek başına mücadele etmen gerekir ki bu duygular çok uç bir şekilde yaşanır, daha azı kesmez çünkü."

Dudakları minik bir tebessümle kıvrıldı. "Bu yüzden birbirlerimize hiç olmadığı kadar sıkı bağlanırız. Birbirlerimize hiç olmadığı kadar ihtiyacımız vardır çünkü. Kaderlerimiz bir olduğu için birbirlerimize yoldaş oluruz. Yalnızca arkadaş değil; dost oluruz, kardeş oluruz, aile oluruz."

Ferda ciddiyetle başını salladı. "Ne güzel."

"Öyle." dedi Doruk. "Gerçekten çok güzel." Sesi samimiyet doluydu. "Ben şu an bambaşka bir ortamdayım. İnsanlara zor güvenen bir insanım zaten. Bu yüzden buradaki insanlarla ilişkilerimin Ceren'le tanık olduğunuz gibi olmaması çok normal."

İtiraflarının etkisinden çıktıktan sonra Ferda, Nazlı ve Selvi'ye teker teker baktı Doruk. Hepsinin ikna olmuş hallerini gördükten sonra kendisine içinden bir aferin çaktı.

Merak konusunu halletmiş gibi duruyordu.

Bu konu hayati derecede önemliydi.

Merak olmazsa soru olmazdı; soru olmazsa da Doruk'u endişelendiren hiçbir şey yok demekti.

'İyi iş Doruk.' diye geçirdi içinden.

•••

Dinlenme odasında Ceren'in uyanmasını beklerken Nazlı'nın uzun uzun kendisine olan bakışları Doruk'u rahatsız etse de umursamazlıktan gelmeye çabalıyordu. Dikkatinin elindeki telefonunda olduğuna kızı inandırmaya denedi. Ancak kız lafa girip de adama seslenince bıkkın bir şekilde iç çekti.

"Efendim?"

"Hani ameliyatta söylediklerin var ya." dedi kız. "Arkadaş bulmakta zorlandığın hakkında hani?"

"Ee?"

Oturduğu sandalyede dikleşti kız. Adama doğru eğilmeden hemen önce derin bir nefes aldı. "Bak tamam biz seninle iyi bir başlangıç yapamadık. Ama şimdi düşünüyorum da sana diğer insanlardan farklı davrandım ben."

"Of Nazlı." dedi Doruk ayağa kalkarken. "Şimdi arkadaş olalım falan deme. Vallahi darallar geçirtirsin bana."

Adamla eş zamanlı olarak ayağa kalktı genç kız. "Ya bir durur musun lütfen? Öyle bir şey demeyeceğim. Dinle bir."

"Ne diyeceksen de. İşim var benim."

"Senden önceki cerrahi asistan kötü bir insandı. Gerçekten çevresindekilere bile isteye kötülük yapıyordu. Ancak ona kızmadım. Kızmadık. Neden böyle davrandığı hakkında düşündük hatta. Çözüm aradık falan."

"Sadede gelsen mi?"

"Evet geldiğinden beri seninle anlaşamadık. Kafa yapılarımız, düşünce tarzlarımız uymadı. Ancak sen böyle bir insansın. Yani kişiliğin böyle. Sırf seninle farklıyız diye, dünyaya aynı çerçevede bakmıyoruz diye sana önyargı beslemediğimi fark ettim. Bu benim hatamdı."

Doruk'un dudağı hafifçe yukarı doğru kalktı. "Özür diliyorsan eğer ayağıma kapanıp 'Beni affet.' demen lazım yalnız."

Nazlı gözlerini devirdi. Masaya doğru gidip Doruk'un daha önceden fark etmediği bordo renkli desenli bir kağıdı Doruk'a uzattı. Doruk elini uzatma zahmetinde bulunmayınca zorla adamın eline tutuşturdu.

"Bu ne?"

"Gülin'in kuzeni evleniyor. Davetiyesi."

Doruk biraz şokla, biraz yaptığı konuşmanın manasızlığıyla hıhladı. "Bunu bana veriyorsun çünkü?"

"Evlendiği adam çok zengin biri. Öyle böyle değil aşırı derecede hem de. Düğün Roma'da olacak. Haziran ayında. Bize ekipçe davetiye ayarladı Gülin de. Uçak biletinden kalacağımız otele hatta ve hatta oradaki masraflara kadar hepsini düğün sahibi karşılayacak. Bu fırsatı kaçıramayız diye düşündük. 3 gün 2 gece sürecek bir Roma gezisi yapacağız. Hem de arkadaşlarımızla. Düşünsene. Senin de gelmeni istiyoruz Doruk." dedi.

Kaşları fazla şoktan havaya kalkmış, ağzı da birkaç saniye açık kalmıştı adamın. "Peki bana davetiye verdiğinden Gülin'in haberi var mı?" diye sordu en sonunda.

"Evet tabii ki var. Baksana ismin yazıyor arkada."

Doruk davetiyeyi ters çevirdiğinde altın renkli Doruk Özütürk yazısını okudu.

"Sen de gel Doruk. Eğer gelirsen çok mutlu oluruz." diyip odadan çıkan Nazlı'nın arkasından bakakaldı Doruk. Ciddi anlamda bunu hiç beklemiyordu.

•••

Ceren'in ameliyat sonrası rutin kontrollerini yaptıktan sonra odadan çıkan Ferda ve Nazlı, Doruk'u ve Ceren'i yalnız bırakmıştılar. Mesai saati bitmiş olmasına rağmen eski dostunu yalnız bırakmamak ve itiraf etmesi gerekirse çokça özlediği için kızla kalmaya karar vermişti Doruk.

Saatlerce çene çaldılar. Oda çınlayan kahkahalarla süslenmişti. Hakkında gıybetini yapmadıkları arkadaşları kalmamıştı. Hepsinin teker teker günahlarını bir güzel kendi üstlerine almışlardı. Doruk'un gülmekten yanakları acımıştı.

Derken Ceren hoş bir hediye ile Doruk'u biraz duygulandırınca genç asker, adamla dalga geçme fırsatını tepmemişti tabii ki.

Gözleri dolan adama gıcık olacağından emin olduğu birkaç lakap takmıştı. Lakap kralına lakap takmaktan büyük bir zevk almıştı kız.

Kızın hediyesi bir albümdü. Birlikte geçirdikleri her andan toplayabildiği bütün fotoğrafları bastırmış ve şık bordo bir albüme koymuştu.

O kadar kıymetli insanlarla o kadar kıymetli anları barındırıyordu ki bu albüm Doruk elinde binlerce lira tutuyormuş gibi hissetmişti.

Saatlerce albüme bakmaya ve eskileri anmaya devam ettiler. Doruk aylardır hiç olmadığı kadar iyi hissediyordu. Huzur doluydu. Gözlerini kapattı ve kulaklarında halen çınlayan kahkahalarını dinledi.

Tam o sırada "Neden izin vermiyorsun?" diye sordu Ceren. Kapattığı gözlerini açınca kızın ciddiyetle kaşlarını çattığını görmüştü. Kızın aniden değişen ruh haline ayak uydurmakta zorlandı Doruk.

"Ne?"

"Sana yaklaşmalarına izin vermiyorsun."

Konuyu derhal anlayan Doruk oturduğu sandalyeden hızla ayağa kalkıp konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. "Serumun mu bitmiş senin?" diye geveledi.

"Bittiğini sanmıyorum." diye cevap verdi kız. "Doruk?"

"Efendim?"

"Seni tanımalarına izin vermiyorsun. Neden?"

Kızın serumunu kontrol ederek zaman kazandı Doruk. "Öyle bir şey yapmıyorum."

"Evet yapıyorsun."

"Hayır yapmıyorum Ceren. Ben insanlara zor güveniyorum. Şu ana kadar da tamamiyle birilerine güvenebilmiş değilim bu hastanede."

'Peki' diye kabullenmeyi düşündü kız. Doruk bir kere duvarlarını dikmişti aralarına. Ne derse desin kendisine açık olmayacağını anlamıştı kız. Ancak pes etmeyecekti bu sefer.

"Hayır." dedi. "Bana bak Doruk."

İlginç bir obje izliyormuş gibi incelediği serumdan bakışlarını çekip kıza döndü adam.

"Yapma bunu kendine. Sırf hayatta kalan sen oldun diye kendini suçlamaktan vazgeç Doruk."

Doruk yutkundu. "Ceren." diye fısıldadı. "Yapma."

Ceren duymadı. "Çevrendekileri uzaklaştırarak kendini cezalandırmaktan vazgeç."

"Hayır, böyle bir şey yapmıyorum."

Başını iki yana hızlı hızlı salladı kız. "İkimizde bunun doğru olduğunu biliyoruz."

Kızın hediye ettiği bordo kaplı albümü eline alıp "Bu doğru değil; sen yanılıyorsun." dedi. "Yalnız olduğum için ceza falan çekmiyorum ben."

Hızlı adımlarla kapıdan çıkmadan önce "Hiç olmadığım kadar güvendeyim böyleyken." diye fısıldadı. Ancak Ceren bunları duyamadı.

"Ölen sen olmadın diye yaşamayı bırakma Doruk." diye fısıldadı Ceren. Ancak bunları da Doruk duymadı.

•••

Doruk'un otoparkta birileriyle karşılaşmak şu an isteyeceği en son şeydi denilebilirdi. Şansı varsa kimseyi görmemeyi istiyordu ancak dünyanın en şanssız insanı olduğunu bazen unutuyordu Doruk. Neyse ki bu gerçek kendini hatırlatmanın bir yolunu mutlaka buluyordu.

Ferman arabasına tam binecekken Doruk'u görünce vazgeçmişti. Asistanına doğru dönen adam kibarca gülümsedi.

Doruk yüz mimiklerini kullanmakta bu kadar zorlanacağını düşünmemişti ancak minik bir tebessüm için bile kendisini sıkması gerekmişti. Başıyla selam verip "İyi geceler hocam." dedikten sonra niyeti motoruna binip bir an önce evine gitmekti.

Ancak Ferman'ın başka planları vardı. "Bugün iyi iş başarmışsın ameliyatta. Ferda söyledi. Aferin." dedi.

Doruk hocasının takdirini alma fırsatını normalde olsa asla kaçırmazdı ancak pek de normal bir halde sayılmazdı. Bu yüzden "Sağolun hocam." diyip geçiştirmeyi denedi.

"Sana bir tavsiye vereyim mi Doruk?" dedi Ferman. "İyi bir cerrahsın sen. Çalışmak istediğin herhangi bir kurumda çalışacağına şüphem yok. Başvurman yeterli olur seni işe almaları için. Ordudan aldığın referansın da buna büyük katkısı olacaktır muhtemelen."

"Umarım hocam. Teşekkürler böyle düşündüğünüz için."

"Öyle öyle. İyi bir cerrah olacaksın; kariyerinde hızla yükseleceksin; ancak ne olamayacaksın biliyor musun?"

Bilmiyorum anlamında başını iki yana salladı adam.

"Özel bir cerrah olamayacaksın."

Boğazını temizledi Doruk. "Niye böyle diyorsunuz hocam? Naptım ben sizi kızdırmak için?"

"Beni kızdırmadın oğlum. Yalnızca sana tavsiye vermek istiyorum." dedi keskin gözlerle asistanına bakarken Ferman.

Hocasıyla göz göze gelince hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı Doruk. "Tavsiyeniz nedir peki? Yani özel bir cerrah olmak için napmam gerekiyor?"

"Neden şu hayatta elimde olan tek şey bu meslek diye sorgula. 'Neden bu mesleği hayatımın tek anlamı haline getirdim ben?' de kendi kendine."

Önünde başını eğmiş öğrencisine bir kez daha baktı Ferman. Arabasına binmeden hemen önce "Ancak hayatta önemsediğin tek şeyin mesleğin olmasından bir an bile rahatsızlık duymuyorsan... İşte o zaman tüm dediklerimi unut. Çünkü haksızım demektir." dedi.

•••

Rüzgarın teninde dolaşmasını hissetti bir süre. Hızını artırdı. Artırdı. Artırdı. Trafiğin içinde sıra sıra dizilmiş arabaların arasından bir sağından bir solundan geçti.

Kafasını çevirip boğaza vuran yakamozu izledi. Kulaklığında çalan şiddetli müziğin sesi motorunun sesini bastırmaya yetmiyordu.

Sonra aniden durdu. Motorundan indi. Deniz kıyısına doğru yürümeye başladı. Kaskını çıkarmadan sırtındaki çantaya uzandı. Açtı. Ceren'in verdiği albümü aldı. Uzun uzun baktı kapağına.

Ardından Nazlı'nın verdiği davetiyeyi aldı. Elleriyle buruşturdu.

Denize doğru savurdu. Önce davetiyeyi, sonra albümü.

Zifiri karanlıkta gecenin sonsuzluğuna çevirdi bakışlarını. Uzun uzun izledi gökyüzünü.

•••

Evine geldiğinde elindeki kaskı bir yana, anahtarı diğer yana savurdu Doruk. Ayağındaki postalları bağcıklarını çözmeden çekiştire çekiştire zorla çıkardı.

Uzun holde yürürken bir yandan da deri ceketini çıkarıyordu. Işığı açmadığı için herhangi bir şey de göremiyordu. Gözlerinin karanlığa alışması için birkaç saniye bekledi. Ardından elindeki deri ceketini de yere doğru fırlattı.

Mutfağa gidip bir bardak su içti. Üç tane ağrı kesici attı ağzına. Ardından oturma odasına geçti. Işığı halen yakmamıştı. Eline gitarını aldı. Gitarın tellerini dokunmadan önce bacaklarının yanına kıvrılan kedisine baktı.

Kimseye ihtiyacı yoktu Doruk'un. Hiç  
kimseye. O yalnızken daha iyiydi. Hem kendisi hem çevresindekiler için en iyi karar buydu.

•••


	2. ÖLÜMÜ BİR DOST GİBİ KARŞILAMAK:

ÖLÜMÜ BİR DOST GİBİ KARŞILAMAK:

Engel değildi.

Ne 10 dakika aralıklarla durağa geldiğini her seferinde inatla haber vermek zorunda olan tramvayın gürültüsü ne de meyhaneden yeni dönmüş yan dairedeki ismini bilmediği kel komşusunun detone sesiyle söylediği Ahmet Kaya şarkısı… Hiçbiri ama hiçbiri Doruk’un uykuya dalmasına engel teşkil etmiyordu.  
Ancak biri vardı. Onun umru değildi. Doruk’un 24 saatlik nöbetinin çıkışı olması umru değildi mesela. Ya da uykusuzluktan vücudunun işlevlerini yerine getiremiyor olması da umru değildi. Tek derdi vardı: Doruk’un onunla oyun oynamasıydı.

Evet. Doğru okudunuz. O, Doruk’la oyun oynamak istiyordu. Ve Doruk da bu istek bizzat oğlundan gelince asla reddedemiyordu. Ne halde olursa olsun. Son 24 saattir bir gram uyku uyumamış bile olsa daima ama daima önceliğini oğluna veriyordu.

Doruk’un oğlunun ismi Aslan’dı. Kendisi Doruk’un İstanbul’a geldiği gün sahiplendiği melez bir tekirdi. Zavallı kedi doğalı birkaç saat olmuş ya da olmamıştı ki Doruk onu hastanenin otoparkında yalnız başına üşürken bulmuştu. Görür görmez hemen sarıp sarmalamıştı sarman kediyi, evine götürmüş ve ısıtıp beslemişti. Evinin salonunda bir koltuğu bile yokken oğluna krallar gibi yatak almıştı. Krallara layık sarman kedisi Aslan Kral’a benzediği için de ismini Aslan koymuştu.

Aslan da, Doruk da bu isme bayılmışlardı. Doruk bunu, oğlunun tasmasını asla çıkartmak istememesinden gayet iyi anlayabiliyordu.

Oğlu da kendi gibi künyesini asla çıkartmıyordu.

Aslan’la birlikteliğinin 3. ayıydı. Bu aynı zamanda asla uyumayan bu şehirde, İstanbul’da, geçirdiği 3 koca ay demekti. Doruk itiraf etmesi gerekirse eğer bu şehirden nefret etmiyordu. Şehre gelmeden önce karamsar önyargıları vardı ancak bugüne baktığında daha pozitif olduğunu söylese yanlış olmazdı sanırım. 

Hatta daha ileri gidecekti Doruk. Bu şehri seviyordu. Ciddi ciddi seviyordu.

Çünkü bu şehirde sürekli bir yerlere yetişiliyordu. Asla boş durulmuyor; her zaman ama her zaman çalışılmak zorunda kalınıyordu.

Doruk’un tek dileği de bu değil miydi zaten?

Neyse ki Doruk’un her saniye dileği gerçekleşiyordu. Sürekli çalışıyor, çalıştırılıyordu.

Şükürler olsun ki.

Yatağında tüm o gürültünün arasındayken, Aslan’ın ve kendisinin yorgunluktan bitkin düştüğü için nihayet uyuyakalmak üzere olduğu o bilinç kapanıklığı anındayken; bir anda Berhayat hastanesinin toplantı odasında, kendisine bol gelen siyah eşorfman altını ayağındaki postalların içine koymuş, üstünde giyilmekten rengi solmuş gri tişörtü ve kalın kapişonlusuyla dikilmiş bulması tam da dileğinin gerçekleştiğinin göstergesi değil de neydi?  
Durum bildirimi yapması gerekirse herkes buradaydı, herkes: Adil, Tanju, Ferman ve Ferda hocalar ve cerrahinin dört atlısı olan asistanları.

Diğerlerinin burada bulunma nedenlerini Doruk bilmiyordu ancak şahsen kendisininki sıcacık yatağında uyurken Adil hocanın “Yılın en çok konuşulacak olan beyin ameliyatına girmek istiyorsan ve bu vaka ile ilgili yazacağım makalede isminin yazmasını istiyorsan eğer 20 dk içinde hastanede olsan iyi olur.” diyip aniden yüzüne kapattığı telefonundan kaynaklanıyordu.

Ev ve hastane arasında kendi lojistiğini nasıl yapmıştı? Pek hatırlamıyordu Doruk. Çünkü her şey çok hızlı gerçekleşmişti. Ki bilinen bir gerçek vardı ki Doruk deli fişek bir insandı; çita gibi hızlıydı; rüzgarın ahbaplarından biriydi. Bu lakapları hak ederek arkadaşları tarafından kazanmıştı Doruk. Ama kendi rekorunu bu gece kırdığına adı gibi emindi.

Adil hocayı kaçırmamak için üniformasını bile daha sonra giymeyi tercih etmişti. Önce adam onu bir görsün, hastanede olduğuna emin olsun; işte o zaman rahat rahat hazırlanırdı. Değil mi ama?

Masa başında toplanmış yapacakları ameliyat ile ilgili tüm sonuçları, değerleri ve detayları paylaşırlarken Doruk bir an bile boş kalmamanın verdiği hazla yerinde duramıyordu. Bu işi gerçekten çok seviyordu, gerçekten.

“Demeyeyim demeyeyim diyorum ama oğlum bu halin ne?” diyen Tanju’ya kadar morali gayet yerindeydi Doruk’un. Buz gibi gözlerini kendisine dikmiş hocasına bakınca Doruk derin bir nefes aldı. Dakika 1 gol 1’di. Azar göstere göstere geliyorum diyordu resmen.

“Hocam ben hemen hazırlanacağım zaten.” dedi Doruk eliyle kapıyı gösterirken. “Toplantıyı kaçırmayayım dedim ondan yani.”

Ali hızla söze daldı. “Sanırım Tanju hocamın demek istediği şey kıyafetin değil Doruk.” dedikten sonra Tanju’ya hızla dönüp “Doruk ile nöbet çıkışıyız da Tanju hocam.” diye açıklama yaptı. “Kastettiğiniz şey bundan kaynaklanan uykusuz gözleri değil mi?”

“Aynen öyle Ali. Aynen öyle.” diyip hızlı hızlı başını sallayıp öfkeyle Doruk’a odaklandı adam.

Doruk Ali’ye içinden birkaç kez ‘Ya sabır.’ çekti. Ardından hissettikleri belli etmeden kibarca gülümsedi. “Uykusuz falan değilim hocam. Gayet hazırım ben.”

“Tanju hocam,” diye araya giren Adil olmasa frekansı çok büyük olan bir takım tiz seslerin toplantı odasında yankılanacağından yüzde yüz emindi. “Doruk kendini hazırlarken biz de ameliyata hazırlanalım isterseniz ne dersiniz?”  
“Git üstünü başını düzelt. Ameliyatı izleyecek internleri alıp rehberlik et. Şu uykunu da aç. Karşımda halen mecali yok bir şekilde duracak olursan seni ameliyathaneme sokmam bilesin.” diyip hızla kapıyı çapıp çıkan Tanju, arkasında bıkkınlıkla göz deviren Ferda ve Ferman’ı bırakmıştı.

****

Kantinde önünde zehir gibi acı filtre kahvesini yudumlarken sıkıntıyla bacak bacak üstüne attı Doruk. Oturduğu masayı merkez olarak kabul ederse eğer çevresinde on metre yarıçapındaki tüm masalar boş olmasına rağmen iş arkadaşları onun masasına oturmuştu. Moraller bozuktu anlayacağınız.

Ali’nin tost yerken çıkardığı sesle beraber sabırlı bir nefes aldı. Ali’ye dayanabilirdi adam. Sonuçta çocuk uslu uslu oturmuş yemeğini yiyordu. Ona dokunmayacaktı ancak Nazlı’ya şu kafayla kesinlikle katlanamıyordu. Sürekli konuşuyordu çünkü kız. Kafası zaten kazan gibiydi adamın, bir de kızın neyden bahsettiğini bilmediği şeyleri dinlemek zorunda kalması sinirlerini büyük yıpratıyordu.

Kızın sözlerine kulak kabartmayı denedi arıza çıkarmadan önce Doruk. Nazlı ev arkadaşıyla yaşadığı bazı olayları büyük bir neşeyle Demir’e anlatıyordu. Birkaç dakika boş bir suratla kızı dinledi ve Doruk kızın Açelya’dan söz ettiğinin farkına vardığında ağzının açık kalmasına engel olamadı. Nazlı’yla Demir’in sevgilisi ev arkadaşıydı. Bu bilgiyle ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ama öğrenmiş bulunuyordu işte, fazla deşmeye gerek yoktu. Gerçi düşünüldüğünde Sarı fırtına ve Naziko’nun ev arkadaşı olması ilginç bir kombinasyondu. Karakterleri zıt iki insan bir evde nasıl kavgasız gürültüsüz barınabiliyordu? Cidden büyük şok geçirmekte haklıydı adam.

“Tanju hoca sana internleri almanı söylemişti Doruk.” diyip tostundan bir ısırık aldı Ali. “Ancak yapmadığını gözlemliyorum.”

“Keskin gözlere sahipsin. Ha Kara Şimşek?” dedi Doruk alayla.

“Cidden.” dedi Nazlı. “Fırça yiyeceksin, demedi deme.”

Kollarını isyan eder gibi iki yana açtı. “Bir kendime geleyim değil mi arkadaşlar?” Elindeki mor renkli porselen fincanı yukarı kaldırdı. “Sonra size değil de bana yüklenen angaryayı paşa paşa yaparım. Hem beklesin çömezler; işleri ne?”

Sesi gürültülü çıkmıştı.

“Son günlerde fazla tahammülsüzsün.” diye mırıldandı Ali.

Ancak Doruk adamı duymadı. Neyse ki.

“Bu halin ne senin ya?” diye söze atladı Demir. “Hiç boşuna nöbet çıkışıydım falan deme bana. Altı saat geçmiş çıkış saatinizin üstünden.” dedi işaret parmağını çocuğunu azarlayan anneler gibi salladı. Ardından Ali’yi işaret edip “Bu adam da nöbet tuttu. Bak gayet dinç; uykusunu almış; dinlenmiş; kendine gelmiş.”

“Eve gider gitmez hemen uyuyup bedenimi dinlendirdim Demir. Fark etmene sevindim. “ diyen Ali’ye sinirli bir gülüş bahşetti Doruk.

Ellerini masaya koyup Doruk’a doğru eğildi Nazlı. “Uyumak yerine naptın? Dökül bakayım?”

Yandan sinirli bir gülüşle “Sanane.” dedi adam.

“Kiminleydin? İtiraf et. Bir kızla buluştun değil mi?” diye sordu Demir.

Nazlı bu sözler üzerine Demir’in omzuna kolunu koyup “Cevap ver.” diye fısıldadı.

“Arkadaşlar, sizene.” Kelimelerin üstüne bastıra bastıra konuştu.

Fincanındaki son yudumunu içip ayağa kalktı. ”Huzur yok şu hastanede. Vallahi billahi yok.” diye söylenerek uzaklaşırken; tostunu yeni bitirmiş olan Ali elini peçetesine silerken “Cidden son günlerde fazla tahammülsüz.” diye tekrarladı sözlerini.

****

Deske geldiğinde Açelya’nın sarı saçlarını aradı gözleri. Yumruk yaptığı elleriyle masaya birkaç kez vurdu. “Pşşt.” Gülin başını bilgisayarından kaldırıp Doruk’a doğru çevirdi. Ne oldu anlamında gözlerini kırptı ancak Doruk’un gözleri hemşire odasındaydı, kızın mimiklerini yakalayamadı. En sonunda boş odadan bakışlarını çekip Gülin’le göz göze geldi adam. “Cevap versene?”

“Verdim ya. Aa!” diyip sitemini gösterdi kadın.

Doruk, Gülin’in umursamadı. “Sarı fırtına nerde?” diye sordu.

“Gelir şimdi.”

“Hayda!”

“Sabırlı olur musun? Gelecek kız şimdi.” dedi kadın Doruk’un tepkisi üzerine.

“Sanki herkes bilerek yapıyor.” diye isyan etti. “Herkes birleşmiş şu adamı nasıl cinnet geçirtirim diye plan kurmuşlar. Ya sabır, ya sabır.”

“Hah, geldi işte.” Yaklaşan Açelya’yı gösterdi Gülin.

“Nerdesin? İki saattir bekliyorum seni.”

“Vallahi seni hiç çekemeyeceğim ben Doruk.” dedi Açelya deske otururken. “Al şu dosyaları ve sakinleşene kadar uzak dur benden.”

Açelya’dan dosyaları alıp kısa bir bakışla doğru evraklar olup olmadığını kontrol etti. “Sanki çok meraklıyım da ben sana.”

Açelya cevap vermek yerine ilerde dikilen iki kişiyi gösterdi. “Ameliyatı izleyeceklermiş. Kırk beş dakikadır bekliyorlar. Hanginiz karşılayacaksa artık karşılasın çocukları, yazık.”

Doruk kızın parmağını takip edip gösterdiği kişilere odaklandı. Sıkkın bir suratla kısıtlı olan bir alanda volta atan üstlerindeki beyaz önlükten öğrenci olduklarını anladığı kişileri gördü en sonunda. Tanju hocanın bahsettiği internler olmalılardı. Bir kız ve bir erkek olan çömezlerin yanına gitmek için hareketlenip adımını atmıştı ki bir an duraksadı. Önce yataktan çıktığı ile geldiği kıyafetlerine baktı ardından karşısındaki kıza.  
Kız güzeldi. İlk izlenimi Doruk’un buydu ancak itiraf etmesi gerekirse şu an kızın yüzü dikkatini çekmiyordu. Dikkat çeken şey derin yırtmacı olan siyah elbisesiydi. Kızın üstüne tam oturmuş kıyafet, kıza yakışmıştı. Ayağında ip ince bir topuğu olan elbisesi gibi simsiyah bir ayakkabı vardı ki Doruk’a göre kız bunu giyerek kendisine yazık ediyordu, canı çok yanıyor olmalıydı o şeylerin üstündeyken. Üzerine geçirdiği bol önlük bile kızın şıklığını bozmayı becerememişti. Dudağında kıpkırmızı parlayan ruja odaklandı Doruk. Ardından uzaktan bile parlayan renkli gözlerine.

Kız güzeldi.

“Oha.” dedi Açelya. “Az kestin biraz daha kesseydin kızı.”

“Yalnız intern onlar ya intern. Bir kendine gel.” dedi Gülin.

Doruk başını kendisine dikkatle bakan kadınlara çevirdi. Çapkın bir gülüş bahşetti. “Hanımlar,” dedi sakince. “Güzel kız, güzel kızdır.”

Ardından hızla internlere doğru yaklaştı. “Mezuniyet balosundan geliyorsunuz herhalde.” diye seslendi kıza doğru.

Doruk’un seslenmesiyle dikkatlerini adama yönelten ikili az önceki bıkkın ve rahat duruşlarından çıkmışlardı anında. Doruk’un ne dediğini ilk erkek olan anladı ve yanındaki arkadaşının şıklığından bahsettiğinin farkına vardı. “Yok hocam.” dedi. “Mezuniyetimize daha 1 ay va…”

Doruk sözünü kesti adamın. “Umrumda değil.”

Doruk’un tepkisiyle bir an afalladılar. İlk kendini toplayan kıvırcık, kısa saçlı adam oldu. Tek eliyle gözlüğünü düzeltti. “Peki hocam.” diye mırıldandı. “Ben Turgay. Bu da arkadaşım D…”

Doruk bir kez daha sözünü kesti çocuğun. “Bu da umrumda değil.”

Birbirleri ile bakışan ikiliye “Bakın buraya.” diye buyurdu Doruk. Elindeki vaka dosyasını oğlanın eline tutuşturdu. “Vaka dosyası. Ameliyat başlamadan çalışın. Anlayın. Boş boş izlemeyin yani. Dinlenme odasında bekleyin beni.”

Hızla yanlarından geçip gitmeyi hedeflerken Turgay’ın “Şey hocam,” diyişiyle durdu Doruk. “Bize nasıl haber vereceksiniz? Yani demek istediğim sizinle iletişim kurmak için bir telefon numarası ya da bir mail adresi alabilir miyiz acaba?” Cümlesinin sonlarına doğru sesi giderek alçalmıştı.

Doruk cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp oğlana uzattı. “Yaz numaranı kıllı çömez.” dedi.

Turgay numarasını yazıp telefonu Doruk’a geri uzattı. Adam numarayı ‘Civciv 1’ olarak kaydettikten sonra üniformasını giymek için soyunma odasının yolunu tuttu.

*****

Demir’in kendisini idare etmesini istemesi Doruk’un işine gelmişti açıkçası. Bedavaya iyilik yapacak bir insan asla değildi Doruk. Bu yüzden iyiliğinin karşılığını o salon beyefendisinden almasını da biliyordu. Yalnızca doğru zamanda doğru yerde yapacaktı bunu. Hastanın odasına yalnız girmesinin nedeni de tam da bu yüzdendi. Yoksa paşa paşa iş tanımının gerekliliklerini yaptırmasını bilirdi.

“Sitare hanım, merhaba.” dedi hastaya.

Orta yaşlarındaki kadın, doktoru görür görmez elindeki İncil’i kapatıp kendine çeki düzen verdi. “Merhaba doktor bey.”

“Kendinizi nasıl hissediyorsunuz? Hazır mısınız?”

Sitare bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra “Hazır olup olmadığımı bilmiyorum. İnsan ölüme hazır olur mu ki?" diye cevapladı Doruk’u.

Cebinden Berhayat logolu kalemini çıkardı Doruk. “Yapmayın lütfen. Ölmeyeceksiniz.”

Vaka dosyasına hastanın güncel değerlerlerini kaydetmeye başladı.

“Bunu bilemezsiniz. Riskin olduğunu söylediler. Bunu bilerek ameliyatı kabul ettim zaten.”

“Bu durumdayken bardağın dolu tarafından bakmanız gerektiğini öneriyorum size. Tamamen iyileşme olasılığınız diğer ihtimalden daha fazla çünkü.”

Sitare teselli veren cümleleri kabul edip kendini rahatlatmaya çabaladı. Ancak kendini “Ölümden korkar mısınız Doktor bey?” derken buldu.

Doruk duraksadı. Birkaç saniye düşündü. Ardından Sitare’nin elindeki İncil’e kısa bir bakış attı. “Adem toplam 930 yıl yaşadıktan sonra öldü.* Enoş toplam 905 yıl yaşadıktan sonra öldü.* Kenan toplam 910 yıl yaşadıktan sonra öldü.* Metuşelah toplam 969 yıl yaşadıktan sonra öldü.* Lemek toplam 777 yıl yaşadıktan sonra öldü.*” dedi. 

“İncil’den ayetler bunlar.” diye mırıldandı kadın.

Elindeki mavi tükenmez kalemle notlar almayı bırakıp tüm dikkatini kadına verdi Doruk; başını kaldırıp Sitare’ye baktı. “Yaşayanlar öleceğini bilirler.*”

“Kaçınılmaz son.” diye mırıldandı.

Doruk başını salladı. “Öyle. Kim olursan ol. Sonun her zaman aynıdır: Ölüm. Bunu değiştiremezsin.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Sorduğunuz sorunun cevabını bulmak için uzun süreler harcadım, inanın. Bu yüzden acele cevabımın düşünülmeden söylenen lakırtılar olduğunu düşünmenizi istemem.”

Kadın anlayışlı bir tebessümle “Öyle düşünmezdim zaten.” diye mırıldandı.

Doruk başını salladı kabullenerek. “Ölüme herkes nasıl dayanıyorsa ben de vakti geldiğinde bir şekilde hallederim diye düşünüyorum. Bu yüzden hayır desem, ölümden korkmuyorum desem sanırım yalan söylemiş olmam.”  
“Üzerinde fazla mesai yapmış olduğunuz cevabınızın boş sözler olduğunu düşünmek yerine onu fazla cesurca ya da fazla umursamazca buldum Doktor bey.” dedi Sitare. Sesi oyunbaz çıkmıştı.

Doruk güldü. “İkinci seçenekten yana oy kullanıyorum öyleyse. Karşıdan bakıldığında kesinlikle umursamazca duruyor.”

Kısa bir sessizlik oluştu. İtiraf etmesi gerekirse Doruk kadını sevmişti ve onunla daha fazla muhabbet etmek istiyordu. Bu yüzden kendisine yöneltilen soruyu bu sefer o kadına sorarak muhabetti ilerletmeyi denedi.

“Siz ölümden korkar mısınız Sitare hanım?”

“Deli gibi hem de.” diyip histerik bir kahkaha attı kadın. “Ölümden hiçbir şeyden korkmadığım kadar çok korkuyorum.”

Doruk endişe ile kadını teselli edecek bir şeyler demeye hazırlanıyordu ki Sitare konuşmaya devam etti. “Ancak doğru olanın benim hislerim olduğunu ve sizinkilerin sağlıksız düşünceler olduğunu düşüyorum. Lütfen alınmayın.”

“Alınmadım.”

“Bence siz burada çok önemli bir detayı atlıyorsunuz.”

“Öyle mi?” diye sordu Doruk merakla. “Neyi?”

“İstatiksel olarak ben sizden daha fazla ölüme yakınım.” Doruk’un itiraz edeceğini anlayıp eliyle adamı konuşamadan durdurdu. “Bu gerçek. Ameliyattan sağ çıkamayabilirim. Bunu kabullendim de. Sıkıntı değil gerçekten.” Başını önüne eğmiş adama kısa bir bakış atıp konuşmasına devam etti. “Ölümden korkmuyor oluşunuz vaktinizin ne kadar kaldığıyla ters orantılı bence. Çünkü ben deli gibi korkuyorum. Ancak siz doğanın düzenini içtenlikle kabul edeceğinizi söylüyorsunuz. Eminim siz de ölümle burun buruna gelseydiniz, mesela benim yerimde bu yatakta siz yatıyor olsaydınız, yani o ameliyata benim yerime siz girecek olsaydınız en az benim kadar korkardınız. Haksız mıyım?”

Ölümle burun buruna gelmek.

Manidar bir gülüş Doruk’un dudaklarını buldu. “Bir kez daha İncil’den alıntı yapacağım; çünkü takdir edersiniz ki Sitare hanım, sizin beni anlamanız için bu en kısa ve en anlamlı yol.”

Sitare başını tabii ki anlamında salladı.

“Rab Musa’ya, “Ölümüne az kaldı.” dedi. Ağabeyin Harun Hor Dağı’nda ölüp atalarına kavuştuğu gibi, sen de çıkacağın dağda atalarına kavuşacaksın.*” Boğazını temizleyip sözlerine devam etti. “Ölümü bir ayrılık olarak değil de bir kavuşma olarak kabullenmek en iyisi. Çünkü eğer ölümün ayrılık olduğunu düşünecek olursak kaybettiklerimizle bir daha asla kavuşamayacağız demektir. Sizi bilmiyorum ama ben buna dayanamam.” Kelimeleri keskindi. Başını kabul edemediğini gösterircesine hızla iki yana salladı. “Bu zamana kadar sabredebiliyorsam eğer bir gün yeniden karşılaşacağımıza inandığımdan Sitare hanım. Bu yüzden vakti geldiğinde ölümü bir düşman olarak değil de bir dost gibi karşılayacağım. Bir dost gibi sarıp sarmalayacağım.”

“Son değil, başlangıç.”

“Aynen öyle.”

“Peki şimdi ne yapmalıyım sizce? Yani ameliyata girmeden önce vedalaşmalı mıyım herkesle. Bir sonraki kavuşmamıza kadar, her iki anlamda da kavuşmaktan bahsediyorum, onları bekleyeceğimi söylemeliyim?”

“Empati yaparsam eğer kesinlikle onlarla konuşmanızı tavsiye ederdim Sitare hanım. Çünkü ben bir veda için her şeyi feda etmeye hazırdım.”

****

Odasına giren Tanju ile gözlerini bilgisayar ekranından çekti Beliz. “Gel Tanju.” diyip karşısındaki sandalyeyi gösterdi.

“N’oldu Beliz? Apar topar çağırdın beni. Önemli bir mesele mi var?”

Beliz çekmecesini açıp içinden bir dosya çıkardı. “Bilmiyorum. Önemli olup olmadığına sen karar ver.” dedi. Elindeki dosyayı Tanu’ya uzattı.

Tanju dosyayı açıp içinde yazılanları okuduktan sonra “Allah kahretsin.” diye mırıldandı. “Sevilay zaten bana ve hastaneye dava açtı. Şimdi nerden çıktı bu disiplin kurulu?”

Beliz bilmiyorum anlamında dudağını büzdü. “Yazılanlara göre Doruk, Sevilay’ı intihara yöneltmiş. Kendisine uygulanan bir psikolojik şiddet olduğu yönünde ifade vermiş kız.”

“Saçmalık.” dedi Tanju ayağa fırlarken.

“Bence de. Ancak kurul böyle bir iddiayı göz ardı edemez. Doruk’u ve Doruk’tan sorumlu olduğu için Ferda’yı bir disiplin soruşturması bekliyor ne yazık ki.”

Sıkıntıyla ofladı Tanju. Odanın içinde kısa bir volta attıktan sonra Beliz’in karşısına geçti. “Ne olacak şimdi?”

Beliz omuz silkti. “Bir şey olacağı yok. Fiziksel olarak bunu kanıtlayamazlar. Bizimkilerin geçmişleri araştırılır sadece. Herhangi bir pürüz çıkmayacağı için de sorunsuz atlatılır diye tahmin ediyorum.”

“Kazanırız diyorsun yani.”

“Büyük ihtimalle kazanırız diyorum. En kötü ihtimal cüzi miktarta tazminant ödenir ve yolumuza bakarız.”

“Para kaybetme lüksümüz yok ama.”

“Para hastane kasasından çıkmayacak elbette Tanju. Doruk cebinden ödeyecek.”

Tanju’nun rahatladığını görünce Beliz güldü. “Ne hale düştük?” diye mırıldandı.

“Kemerleri sıkmak kötü bir şey değil Beliz.” dedi Tanju. “Daha evvelden sen bunu yapmış olsaydın şimdi bu durumda olmayacaktık. Hatırlatırım.”

“Lütfen Tanju. Seninle tartışmak istemiyorum. Doruk’la sen konuş. Ben de Ferda’ya durumu anlatırım.”

Taruk başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır kimseye hiçbir şey anlatmayacağız.”

Beliz şaşırdı. “Sen ciddi misin?”

“Hiç olmadığım kadar hem de.”

“Peki neden saklıyoruz ki?”

“Elimdeki 4 asistandan tek aklı başında olanı da kaybetmek istemiyorum. İkisi aşk acısı çekip duruyor, biri desen şirket yönetiyormuş. Bir tek dikkati yalnızca işinde olan Doruk var. Huzursuz olmasını ve hata yapmasını önlemeliyim.”

“Sonsuza kadar saklayamazsın ama.”

“Kurula daha aylar var. Yaklaştığında söylerim.” dedi Tanju.

***

Sekiz saatlik upuzun ameliyattan çıktıktan sonra Doruk’un bedeni artık yardım çığlıkları atıyordu; ancak başarılı geçen operasyondan sonra gelen gürültülü alkış sesleriyle hissettiği tatmini düşündüğünde Doruk kendini olması gerektiğinden farklı olarak mutlu hissediyordu. Bu yüzden kendini ödüllendirmek için yiyecek otomatının yolunu tuttu. Bozuk parayı attıktan sonra istediği çikolatanın yavaş yavaş kendisine gelmesini izlerken heyecanla gülümsedi. Morali acayip yerindeydi.

“Doruk bey,” diyen sesle çömeldiği yerden kıpırdamadan, başını hafif kaldırıp seslenen kişiye baktı.

Güneş hemşire gülümseyerek kendisine bakıyordu.

“Güneş bey.” diye karşılık verdi.

“Tebrik ederim.” Ameliyattan bahsediyordu adam.

Doruk bu övgüye severek kabul etti. “Eyvallah.”

“Mutlu gözüküyorsunuz.”

“Eh,” dedi Doruk. “Çünkü mutluyum.”

Güneş imayla göz kırptı adama. “Bu mutluluğunuzun sebebinin yalnızca başarılı geçen operasyon olduğundan emin değilim ben.”

Çikolatası gürültülü bir şekilde önüne geldiğinde Doruk bekletmeden aldı. Hızla ambalajı yırtarken ayağa kalktı zıplayarak. “Nasıl yani?”

“Söylentilere göre bir kadından çok hoşlanmışsınız.”

“Ne?” demeden önce çikolatanın ikide üçünü ağzına atmıştı bile.

“İnternden bahsediyorum. Kumral saçlı, güzel olandan.” Doruk’un kaşları hızla çatılırken Güneş devam etti. “Eğer adım atmak istiyorsanız, size ilişki tavsiyesi vermek için her zaman burada olduğumu bilin yeter”

Karşısında muzipçe sırıtan adama baktı Doruk. “Güneş hemşire,” dedi. Sesi sertti. “Haddini bil. Burada ikimizin bulunduğu pozisyonları unutmuş gibisin. Eğer öyleyse söyle. Ben sana seve seve hatırlatırım.”

Güneş’in gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş düşerken “B-ben,” diye mırıldandı. “Özür dilerim. Arkadaş olduğumuzu düşünmüştüm. Bu samimiyete dayanarak söyl…”

Bugün kaç kez karşısındaki insanın sözünün tamamlanmasına izin vermemişti. Hatırlamıyordu adam. O sayıya bir daha eklenmiş olmuştu bununla birlikte.

“Ama değiliz.” dedi. “Seninle ben arkadaş değiliz. Sen hemşiresin, ben ise doktor. Bunu kendine hatırlat ve bundan sonra da saygı çerçevesinde devam edelim. Anlaşıldığını umuyorum.”

Güneş’i ağzı açık kalmış bir şekilde arkasından bırakırken merdivenlere doğru yöneldi.

O sırada ikisini uzaktan izlemiş olan Demir, hızla Doruk’a yetişmişti bile. Adama adıyla seslendikten sonra sertçe kolundan tutarak yürümesine engel oldu.

Doruk bu davranışı hiç beklemiyordu, şaşkınlıkla bir koluna bir de sertçe kolunu tutan Demir’in eline baktı. Ardından kolunu adamdan kurtardı. “Hayırdır?” diye sordu. Sesi tehditkar çıkmıştı.

“Asıl sana hayırdır?” dedi Demir.

“Ne diyorsun oğlum sen?”

“Günlerdir herkese nasıl davrandığının farkındasındır umarım.”

Başını iki yana salladı. “Nasıl davranıyormuşum? Anlamadım?”

“İnsanlar seninle yakın olmak istiyorlar. Arkadaş olmak istiyorlar. Sen canın istedi diye onları azarlayamazsın.”

Doruk’un ağzından sinirli bir gülüş çıktı. “Ceren’den sonra aniden oluşan sahte arkadaşlık isteğinizden bahsediyorsun sanırım.”

Gözlerini kapatıp sakinleşmeyi denedi Demir. “Sahte falan de…”

“Kendini yorma kardeşim.” İşaret parmağıyla Demir’in göğsünü dürttü. “Kimsenin sempatisine ihtiyacım yok benim. Şimdi git herkese söyle, özellikle o Nazlı’ya: Bir daha bana baktıklarında gözlerinde acıyan bakışlar olursa hepsine bunu fena ödetirim, hepsine.”

****

Doruk kulağında kulaklığı, nihayet evine doğru giderken hastanenin kapısında güzel interni görünce motorunu durdurup kıza seslendi.

“2 numaralı civciv.”

Kız yere eğdiği başını kaldırıp Doruk’a baktıktan sonra “Buyrun hocam.” diye yanıtladı adamı.

“Bırakıyım seni istediğin yere?”

Bir müddet düşündü kız. “Zahmet olmasın?”

“Yok canım ne zahmeti.” dedi Doruk. “Hava soğuk. Bekleme boşuna.”

Başını salladı kız. “Peki o zaman. Teşekkür ederim.“

Elindeki kaskı kıza uzatıp başına takmasını bekledi. Kız kaskı takarken “Deniz ben bu arada.” diye mırıldandı.

Doruk güldü. “Memnun oldum Deniz. Ben de Doruk.”

Doruk’un gülümsemesine benzer bir şekilde güldü Deniz. “Biliyorum.”

Sırtındaki çantayı çıkarıp Deniz’e verdi Doruk. Kız çantayı da sırtına taktıktan sonra Doruk’un arkasına, motora oturdu. Doruk motoru çalıştırdıktan sonra ikili gecenin karanlığına doğru karıştılar.

****


	3. ÇABASIZ ARKADAŞLIK:

ÇABASIZ ARKADAŞLIK:

“Hocam hastanın satürasyonu çok düş… Ups, pardon.”

Vaziyet uygunsuzdu. Öyle böyle değil bayağı uygunsuzdu hem de.

Bu uygunsuzluğun içine düşmüş olma talihsizliğini ise şansı asla yüzüne gülmeyen ve de gelecekte de asla gülmeyecek olan Doruk’tan başkası yaşamış olamazdı elbette.

Doruk’un elinde çekirdekle keyifle dinleyeceği bir dedikoduydu bu hadise. Keşke yaşayan kendisi olmasaydı da, anında bir doktordan bir altın günü teyzesine nasıl dönüşüyordu; herkes görseydi. Ah, keşke.

İçine düştüğü durumu kısaca özetleyecek olursa eğer Doruk, hastanenin dinlenme odasına kapıyı vurmamak gibi bir hata ile aniden giriş yaptıktan sonra Beliz hanım ve Ferman hocayı bayağı bayağı yakın bir pozisyonda gördüğü şeklinde ifade ederdi. Aslında onları basmıştı desek daha doğru olurdu çünkü Doruk’u fark eder etmez Beliz hanım, Ferman hocayı kendinden öyle hızlı bir şekilde uzaklaştırmıştı ki adam beklemediği anda gelen darbe ile birkaç adım geriye sendelemişti. Bundan sonra sessizce göz göze gelen üçlü, Doruk’un daha içeri giremeden kendisini dışarı attıktan sonra kapıyı kapatıp ikiliye toplum içinde sağlayabildiği mahremiyeti sağlayıp bu anlamsız göz kontağını kesmesiyle son bulmuştu.

Doruk keyifle gördüklerini millete nasıl anlatacağıyla ilgili konuşmasını aklında hazırlarken işler birden ciddileşti.

“Sana inanamıyorum Ferman.” diye bağırdı Beliz hanım.

Doruk kulağını kapalı kapıya doğru eş zamanlı olarak yaklaştırdı. “Nasıl-nasıl sana olan zaafımı kullanarak beni bu şekilde manipülasyon edersin?”

“Yanlış anlıyorsun beni Beliz.”

“Gayet doğru anlıyorum. Dokunma bana.” Öyle bir haykırıyordu ki kadın Doruk içeri girip yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını sormak istedi. “Bundan sonra asla bana yaklaşayım deme Ferman. Duydun mu beni? Asla.”

Kapı gürültülü bir şekilde açılıp da Beliz hanım hızla Doruk’un yanından geçip giderken adam ciddiyetle kaşlarını çattı. Birkaç saniye sonra da Ferman hoca çıktı odadan. “Nedir?” diye sordu Doruk’a. Sesi kontrollüydü ancak gözleri bunun doğru olmadığını ispatlarcasına mavi mavi parlıyordu.

Doruk odaya geliş amacını hatırlamaya çalıştı. “Şey hocam,” deyip duraksadı. “Nadir beyin satürasyonu düştü. Yani bekleme lüksümüz kalmadı. Acilen ameliyata almamız gerekiyor.”

“Tamam. Ali’ye söyle hazırlansın.”

“Her şey hazır: Ali de, ben de, ameliyathane de. Sizi bekliyoruz yalnızca.”

“Peki.” dedi Ferman. Yürümeye başladığında Doruk da adamın yanında yürümeye başlamıştı ki Ferman aniden durdu. “Sen nereye?” dedi.

Doruk duraksayıp etrafına anlamsızca baktı. “Asiste etmeyecek miyim?”

“Yok sana bugün ameliyat. Girmeyeceksin.”

“Ama hocam…”

“Dediğimi duydun. Git acile. Bugün tüm gün orada olacaksın.”

“Hocam…”

“Dediklerimi tekrar ettirme bana.” dedikten sonra arkasında koridorun ortasında umutsuzca dikilen bir asistan bıraktı.

****  
Acil’de Açelya vardı. Doruk kızın yanına gidip oturdu. Açelya bakışlarını elindeki telefondan çekmeden Doruk’a doğru konuştu. “Hayırdır? Senin girmen gereken bir ameliyat yok muydu?”

Derin bir nefes verdi Doruk “Vardı.”

“E o zaman?” Tek gözünü kapatıp başını salladı kız. Saçları bu hareketle yüzüne doğru düşmüştü.

Etrafına boş bakışlar attıktan sonra boynunu kaşıdı adam huzursuzca. “Diskalifiye edildim. Ferman hoca beni kovdu.”

Açelya beklemediği bu cevapla gülmesine engel olamadı. Eliyle ağzını kapatıp “Affedersin.” dedi. “Gülmek istememiştim.”

Doruk da güldü. Ancak onunki keyifli olmaktan çok uzaktı. “Gül gül. Biraz zaman geçsin, şu haksızlığı sindireyim bir; o zaman ben de şu halime güleceğim.”

Doruk’un koluna dokunup beceriksizce sıvazlamaya çalıştı Açelya. İzinsizce dudaklarından fırlayan gülüşünü halen kontrol altına alamamıştı ancak hareketleriyle adamı teselli etmeye çabaladı en azından. “Üzülme ya. Nolduysa eğer çok kalmaz unutur Ferman hoca. Affeder seni.”

Doruk iki elini de havaya kaldırıp isyan etti. “Vallahi affedilecek bir konumda olsam içime batmayacak ama tamamen suçsuzum. En sinir bozucu olan da bu ya.”

Merakla sandalyesini adama doğru yaklaştıran kız “Ne oldu ki?” diye sordu.

Doruk yaşananları abartarak, kendine has cümleleriyle kıza anlatmaya başladı. Açelya’nın yüzü şekilden şekile giriyordu ancak buna rağmen bir ara gitti, hastalarını kontrol etti ve gelirken iki sade Türk kahvesi ve bir paket bitter çikolata getirmeyi ihmal etmedi. Ve kaldığı yerden hiç ara vermemiş gibi kalan sohbetlerine devam etti. Doruk ise kıza ayak uydurmakta gecikmedi tabii ki.

“İnanmıyorum.” dedi Açelya.

Tam o sırada Acil’e gürültülü bir şekilde giren hastayla dikkatleri dağıldı. İkili kanlar içindeki hastanın sedyesine doğru koştururken Doruk “Ben inanıyorum şahsen.” demeyi ihmal etmedi.

Eline steril eldivenlerini giyerken Paramedik’e “Nedir?” diye sordu.

“Ömer Akbulut. 36 yaşında. Fabrikada iş aletleri ile ilgili belgesel çekmeye çalışırken makineye kolunu kaptırmış. Kesik büyük ama derin değil. Ancak kanamayı çok geç durdurabildik ve çok kan kaybetti.”

“Kan grubu?” diye sordu Doruk.

“A Rh-.”

“Tamam.” diyip başını salladı Doruk. “Açelya hemen gidip yarım litre kan ayarla.”

“Tamamdır.” diyen kız hızla kendisine söyleneni yerine getirmeye gitti.

Doruk terden sırılsıklam olmuş adamın yüzüne baktıktan sonra adamın teselliye ihtiyacı olduğunun farkına vardı; oldukça korkmuş bir hali vardı çünkü. “Merak etmeyin Ömer bey. Gayet sağlıklı bir şekilde yürüyerek çıkacaksınız buradan.”

Adam başını sallayarak cevap verdi Doruk’un rahatlatma cümlelerine.

Doruk hastaneye geldiğinde hastalarla iletişimini en az seviyede tutuyordu. Yalnızca işine odaklanıyor, sessizce yapması gerekeni yapıyor ve sırf laf olsun diye geçmiş olsun dileklerini ilettikten sonra bulunduğu yeri terk ediyordu. Bunu bilerek yapmıyordu bile. Yalnızca önceliği hastaların ya da hasta yakınlarının duyguları değil direkt hastalığın kendisiydi.

Kitapta yapılması gerekilen formalite bu şekilde olduğu için böyle davranmıyordu. Hayır. Yalnızca hissettiği gibi davranıyordu. Ki Doruk’un hisleri kurallarla paralel olurdu. Kim ne kural koyduysa ‘doğru’ oydu çünkü. Kurallar uyulmak için konulmuştu sonuçta. Bu düşünce yapısının temeli ise asker kökenli olmasıydı; bunun getirdiği bir alışkanlıktı.

Doruk şu an bir asker olmayabilirdi. Ancak hisleri yine eskiden neyse öyleydi.

Ancak böyle davranmasının bir nedeni daha vardı: Hastaları tanımamasıydı. Hayatında ilk kez gördüğü bir insanı, hiçbir tıbbi gerekçe göstermeden, sırf o an, o kişi kendini iyi hissetsin diye, umut vermek amaçlı olarak da olsa boş atıp dolu tutamazdı ki. Yapacağı tedavi sonlandıktan sonra zaten bilgilendirme yapacaktı. Bu ekstrem durumlar Doruk’a aşırı derecede anlamsız geliyordu.

Bazı zamanlar ise tanımadığı ancak bir şekilde empati kurduğu nadir hastalar oluyordu. Doruk onları öngördüğü tedavi sonuçlarına göre sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Başarıyor muydu bilmiyordu ancak çabalıyordu en azından. Ki bunu yaparken de yine bile isteye yapmıyordu. Öyle davranmak istiyordu ve davranıyordu da.

Bu durum ordudayken daha kolaydı. Hastalarının çoğunu tanıyordu çünkü adam. Muhabbeti olmasa bile birkaç kez yüz yüze geldiği insanlardı. Onları sakinleştirmek ya da durumları konusunda gerçekçi bilgilendirmeler yapması kolaydı.

Ancak artık orduda değildi.

Bu konu da diğer konular gibi Doruk’un alışması gereken bir değişiklik olarak Doruk’un yoluna çıkmayı başarmıştı.

Adam bu duruma ilk başta görmezden gelerek çözüm üretmeyi seçti. Hastalarla çok iletişim kurmadan, Nazlı’nınn deyimiyle bağ kurmadan, halletmeye çalışmıştı. Gayet de iyi bir yöntemi vardı objektif olması gerekirse. Ancak hastanedeki diğer asistanlar Doruk’un yaptığının tam tersine hastalarla bağ kurmaktan çekinmiyorlardı. Verdikleri ve verecekleri kararlarda duygularından olumsuz etkilenme olasılıklarının varlığı olsa dahi yapıyorlardı bunu.  
Ki bu durum Doruk’a göre çok yanlıştı. Hem de çok.

Ancak bir süre sonra adam bir şey fark etti: Hocaların takdir gösterdikleri kişiler kendisi değil de diğerleriydi.

Bir yerde bir yanlış olduğunun farkına vardı. Ya kendisindeydi bu yanlış ya da diğerlerindeydi. Bilmiyordu. Açık konuşması gerekirse sorgulaması gereken bir ton mevzu varken, sıranın buna geleceğine hiç sanmıyordu Doruk. Düşünmemeyi hür iradesiyle seçmişti yani.

Ama sonuçta ne olursa olsun bir yarış içindeydi. Diğerlerinden geride kalamazdı.

Kendisinden beklenen davranış, hastaları hatta hasta yakınlarını sakinleştirmek miydi? O zaman Doruk onu yapacaktı. Yaptığı şey kendisine göre yanlış olsa dahi yapacaktı bunu.

Daha önce yapmadığı şey değildi sonuçta bu.

Açelya adama damar yolu açarken Doruk “Acele et de yanıma gel. Yardıma ihtiyacım var.” diye seslendi kıza.

Kız işini bitirip Doruk’un yanına, sedyenin karşı tarafına, geçti. “Ne yapayım?”

“Ben dikerken senin kolu şu pozisyonda sabit tutman lazım.”

“Tamam.” dedi Açelya. Doruk’un gösterdiği gibi tuttu Ömer’in kolunu.

Doruk kendinden emin hareketlerle işine odaklanmış bir şekilde kesiği kapatırken Açelya, Doruk’a doğru eğildi. “Tahminlerime göre,” diye fısıldadı. “Ferman hoca, Nazlı’ların hastasının tedavisini konuşuyordu Beliz hanımla.”

Doruk bakışlarını yaradan çekmeden cevapladı kızı. “Ne alaka?”

“Ya anlasana. Adamın tedaviyi karşılayacak parası yok. Ferman hocanın da adamı iyileştirmeden hastayı taburcu edecek hali yok. Gidip Beliz hanıma masrafla ilgili bir şeyler yapabilip yapamayacağını sordu işte.”

“Sorarken de kadının evet demesi için kendisine olan zaafından faydalandı.” Zaaf kelimesini söylerken bir eli dolu olduğu için yalnızca tek eliyle havada tırnak işareti yapmaya çalıştı.

“Aynen.” dedi Açelya kelimeleri uzata uzata.

“İşte böyle durumlara düşülmemesi için özel hayatla iş hayatının karıştırılmaması gerekiyor.” dedi adam kendinden emin bir şekilde. “Aynı işyerinde çalışan çiftler, bana göre aptallar. Üstüne alınma.”

Açelya omuz silkti. “Aslında alınmam gerekiyor ama hiç alınasım yok.”

Kadının cevabına güldü Doruk. Ardından hızlı bir ruh hali değişimi yaşadı. “Olan bana oldu iyi mi? Adam hıncını benden çıkardı. Gül gibi ameliyattan oldum.”

“Yapacak bir şey yok Doruk’cum. Kaderine katlanacaksın.”

“Katlanmayıp ne yapacağım?” dedi Doruk.

İşi bitince hastaya geçmiş olsun dileklerini sunduktan sonra eldivenlerini tıbbi atık kutusuna attılar; eski yerlerine, bankodaki yan yana duran sandalyelerine, geçecekleri sırada otomatik kapı açılıp da içeri başı kanlar içinde bir kadın girdi. Kadın başındaki kanamayı elindeki peçetelerle durdurmaya çalışırken “Yardımcı olur musunuz lütfen?” diye seslendi ortaya doğru.

Açelya iki çift temiz eldiven alıp birini Doruk’a doğru uzatırken, Doruk “Sizi şöyle alalım hanımefendi.” diyip kadını boş yatakların birine yönlendirdi. Kadının yatağa uzanmasını sağladıktan sonra kanlı peçeteleri kadının elinden alıp attı. “Nasıl oldu?”

“Arabaya binerken başımı tavana çarptım. Çok sert değildi aslında, çok acımadı. Kanadığını bile çok sonradan fark ettim hatta.”

“Anlıyorum.” dedi Doruk. “Kanamayı durdurup açılan başınıza dikiş atacağız.”

“İz kalır mı doktor bey?”

Doruk kendinden emin bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Size iyi haberim var,” dedi ve kadının ismini öğrenmek için durdu.

Kadın hemen Doruk’un ne demek istediğini anladı ve adını söyledi. “Melek Ödemiş.”

“Melek hanım,” diye tekrar etti Doruk. “Uzman bir estetik cerrahı seviyesinde dikişlerim vardır. Çok nadiren iz bırakırım.” Eliyle hayali düz bir çizgi çekti havaya. “Temiz.”

Açelya adamın sözlerine göz devirerek tepki verdi; sonra kadının canının acımaması için kadını uyuşturdu. “Atladığın bir şey var sevgili Doruk.”

“Öyle mi? Nedir sevgili Açelya?” dedi oyunbaz bir şekilde adam.

“Bu hastanede dikişleri en mükemmel olan asistan cerrah Demir’dir.”

Doruk, kadının kanamasını durdurduktan sonra açığı dikmeye başladı. “Sevgilin kendisini övmesi için seni tembihliyor falan herhalde. Ha?”

“Yalnızca gerçekler şekerim” Göz kırptıktan sonra kıkırdadı sarışın kız. Bir yandan da Doruk’un sessiz komutlarını yerine getiriyordu.

Birbirlerine uyumlu hareketleri uzaktan oldukça hoş bir görüntü sunuyordu.

Öyle ki Acil’in girişinde bir süredir ikiliyi izleyen güzel kadın, bu görsel şölenin hemen farkına varmıştı bile. 

Doruk derin bir nefes aldı ve “Maalesef ki sana kötü haberlerim var.” dedi yanındaki kıza.

Kız merakla başını iki yana salladı. “Ne?”

“Hani ortalıklarda ‘tüy gibi hissettirmeden damar yolu açtığını’ söyleyip hava atıyorsun ya millete.”

“Ee?”

“Hastaların seni şikayet ediyor. Kolunu deşiyormuşsun zavallıların.”

Gözlerini kocaman açtı Açelya. “Yalan söylüyorsun!” Sesi oldukça tiz çıkmıştı.

“Vallahi doğruyu söylüyorum.”

“Kim dedi? Hangisi?”

Doruk lafın kaynağını ifşa etmekte bir sakınca görmedi. “Pankreas iltihabı olan hasta.”

“İlknur hanıma damar yolunu ben değil intern hemşireler açtı bir kere.” diye isyan etti sarışın kadın.

Adam şaşırdı. “Senin internlerin mi var?”

“Beğenemedin mi canım? Senin olur da benim olamaz mı?”

“Yok canım tabii ki olabilir.” dedi Doruk. “Şaşırdım sadece, hiç görmedim onları.” 

İşi de eş zamanlı olarak bitmişti. İkili eski yerlerine geçip oturdular; Doruk bacak bacak üstüne atıp olabildiğince yayıldı sandalyesinde. Eğilmekten ağrıyan belini rahatlatabilmek için biraz germeye çabaladı. Ancak bu eylemin bir faydası olmamıştı ne yazık ki.

“İntern demişken.” İmalı bir şekilde güldü kız. “Ne yapıyor senin intern kız?”

Doruk ifadesini bozmadan kıza baktı tek düze. Ardından minik bir hareketle omuz silkti. “Nerden benim oluyor?”

“Yapma şimdi, açık konuş. Kızı beğendin.”

Sandalyesinden doğrulup Açelya’ya doğru döndü adam. “Sarı Fırtına…”

Elini kaldırarak adamın sözünü kesti anında kız. “Ay dur. Anladım. Bu konu yüzünden Güneş’in psikolojisi yeni düzeldi. Bir de benimkini bozma, rica edeceğim.”

Doruk gözlerini kaçırdı. “Güneş’e dediklerim bu konudan bağımsızdı. Genel olarak söyledim bir kere.”

“Doruk bak.” dedi kız. “Yani ne kadar empati yapmak istemesem de mükemmel bir insan olduğum için yapıyorum.” Doruk’un kendisine gülmesiyle Açelya da güldü. “Bu durumda kendince haklı sebeplerin olduğunu anlıyorum. Kimsenin sana acımasını istemiyorsun; ancak atladığın bir durum var: Kimse sana zaten acımıyor. Ama sen böyle hissettin ve hislerin doğrultusunda hareket edip tepki verdin ki bu senin en doğal hakkın; ama bence bunu yanlış yöntemle yaptın. Güneş çok üzüldü. Demir de öyle.”

“Yani tüm suç bende mi? Siz de hiç mi suç yok?”

“Yoo, bence biz de en az senin kadar suçluyuz.” Kaşlarını kararlılıkla çattı. “Arkadaşlık öyle planlı bir şekilde olacak bir durum değil ki. İki kişinin kafa yapısı uyar, hayattan zevk aldığı şeyler birbirlerine çok benzerler, auraları çeker birbirleri… Bunun gibi bir sürü olasılık var. İşte demek istediğim plansız, olağan şekilde gelişir arkadaşlık.”

“Çabasız bir şekilde.” dedi Doruk Açelya’nın dediklerine katılarak.

“Aynen. Biz kendimizce senin bizim arkadaşımız olman konusunda bir plan yaptık ve senin fikrini almadık. Sen istemediğinde de bozulmaya hakkımız yok bu durumda. Dediğim gibi biz de hatalıyız.”

Doruk cevap verecekti ancak “Bakar mısınız?” diyen bir kadın sesiyle dikkati dağıldı ve başını sesin geldiği yere doğru çevirdi. Orta yaşlarda bir kadın, genç bir adamın koluna girmiş kendilerine doğru yavaş adımlarla geliyordu. “Oğlumu sokak köpeği ısırdı da. Yardım edebilir misiniz lütfen Doktor bey?”

Zıplayarak sandalyesinden kalktı Doruk. Kadın onlara ulaşamadan hastanın yanına gidivermişti bile. Sendeleyerek yürüyen oğlanın kolundan tutup en yakın boş yatağa oturttu. “Nerden ısırdı?”

“Kalçasından.” diye cevapladı soruyu annesi.

“Bir tetanoz yapalım.” dedi Doruk.

“Hemen.” diye cevaplayıp işe koyuldu Açelya.

“Ağrı ne kadar?”

Oğlan nefes nefese cevap verdi. “Çok fazla.”

“Ağrı kesici verelim bir de Sarı Fırtına. Rahatlatalım genç adamı?” diyip göz kırptı hastaya.

Perdeyi kapattıktan sonra yarayı açıp baktı; köpek dişlerini görünce suratını buruşturdu; iyi ısırmıştı hayvan. “İsmin ne delikanlı.”

“Bülent.”

“Bülent şimdi pansuman yapacağım sana. Korkulacak bir şey yok iyi olacaksın.”

Bülent’e sakinleşmesi için birkaç cümle daha kurdu. Doruk konuştukça hem oğlan hem de annesi ilk geldiklerindeki telaşlarından uzaklaşmışlardı. Bu durumu hanesine artı puan olarak kabul etti ve işini yapmaya devam etti.  
Çevik hareketlerle pansumanı bitirdikten sonra “Yemin ederim seriye bağladım. Maşallah maşallah.” dedi. Sonra başını kaldırıp bağırdı. “Var mı başka hasta? Getirin onu da. Şipşak hallederim.” 

Açelya dahil olmak üzere birkaç hemşirenin ve birkaç hastanın anlamsız bakışlara maruz kalsa da umursamadı adam. “Bu kadar mükemmel olmak zorunda mısın be Doruk?” diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

O sırada yeni bir hasta daha geldi Acil’e. Açelya’nın “Al sana hasta.” dediğini işitir gibi oldu ama Acil Tıp Teknisyenlerinin yanına koşmayı Açelya’ya cevap vermeye tercih etti. “Nedir?” diye sordu. Bugün bu soruyu hiç kullanmadığı kadar çok kullanmıştı.

“Niyazi Arıcı. 47 yaşında. Karısı ile kavga ederken sinir krizi geçirmiş ve parmağını kesmiş. Sakinleştici vermek zorunda kaldık.”

Doruk ve Açelya sekronize bir şekilde “Ne?” diye tepki verdiler. Ardından adamın eline bakınca yüzük parmağının yerinde olmadığını gördüler. Aynı anda yüzlerini buruşturdular.

“Karısı değil eski karısı.” dedi sedyenin yanındaki kadın.

Niyazi beyin ‘eski karısı’ olmalı diye düşündü Doruk. Paramedik de bu düşünceyi onaylar bir biçimde “Eski karısı.” diye işaret etti.

Doruk şapşal bir gülüşle “Merhaba.” dedi kadına.

Kadın umursamaz bir ifade ile “Merhaba.” diye mırıldandı.

Paramedik’in “Ambulans çok geç arandığı için çok vakit kaybedilmiş. Parmak öldü ölecek. Acele edilmesi gerek.” demesinin ardından hemen Açelya’ya baktı Doruk. “Bir an önce ameliyata almamız lazım. Hocaların hangisi boş?”

“Hiçbiri boş değil. Hepsi ameliyatta.”

“Ya Tanju hoca?”

“Onun sabah toplantısı olduğunu söylemişti Gülin. Öğleden sonrası boş olmalı.”

“Tamam sen git, Tanju hocaya haber ver.” dedi Doruk. Sedyenin ayağını indirip ameliyathaneye doğru ilerletti.

Doruk’a ameliyat mı yoktu be?

Keyifle gülümsedi.

*****  
Nazlı ile Gülin deskin başında vakit öldürürlerken; Güneş ile Açelya hemşire odasında ayaklarını dinlendirmeye çalıyorlardı. O kadar çok yorulmuşlardı ki ayağa kalkıp kızların yanına gidecekleri halleri kalmamıştı.

O anda hemşire odasının etrafında bir şeyler arıyormuş gibi gezinen sarı saçlı, orta yaşlardaki kadını fark edince Gülin kadına yardımcı olup olamayacağını sordu kibarca.

İsmini bilmediği, 2 metreye yakın boyu olan, kumral, etkileyici bir doktoru aradığını söyledi kadın. Kadına göre doktor cerrahide çalışıyordu.

"Bir ihtiyacınız olursa ben cerrahi bölümündeyim. Lütfen gelmekten çekinmeyin." demişti bahsettiği doktor.

Tüm o sızlandıkları yorgunluklarını unutup konuşmayı uzaktan, odanın kapısından, kafalarını uzatmak suretiyle dinleyen Güneş ve Açelya en sonunda pes edip kızların yanlarına ilerlediler.

"Niçin aradığınızı öğrenebilir miyim acaba?" diye sordu Gülin.

"Dün gece çok yardımcı oldu, sağolsun. Kızımla ilgilendi görevi olmamasına rağmen. Onu sakinleştirdi; birkaç defa kontrole geldi. Çok uğraştı bizim için. Bir teşekkür edecektim kendisine." diye cevap verdi kadın.

Adil'in odasına doğru giden Ali duraksayıp kadına döndü ve "Siz benim Ferman hocamdan bahsediyor olmalısınız hanımefendi." dedi. "Gülin sekreter sizi ona yönlendirir." Gülin'e döndü. "Hanımefendiyi Ferman hocama yönlendirirsin değil mi Gülin sekreter?"

Gülin tabii anlamında başını salladı. "Böyle mavi gözlü bir adam değil mi aradığınız?"

"Karizma." diye ekledi Açelya.

"Hayır mavi gözlü değildi. Kahverengi gözleri vardı." dedi kadın.

"O zaman kesin Demir'dir." dedi Güneş.

"Aynen." dedi Nazlı.

"Yakışıklı da hem." dedi Açelya hararetle başını sallarken.

"Gözlüklü biriyse aradığınız kişi o zaman Demir’dir. Gözlüklüydü değil mi?" diye sordu Ali.

Kadın "Hayır gözlüklü değildi." diyince herkes birbirlerine baktı şaşkınca ve bir müddet konuşmadılar. En sonunda konuşan Ali oldu ve herkesin büyük dehşete düştüğü bariz gerçeği ifade etti. "O zaman siz Doruk'tan bahsediyorsunuz hanımefendi."

"Doruk mu?" Tekrar etti Nazlı.

"Doruk değildir ya." dedi Güneş.

"Şaşkınlıktan ağzım açık kaldı, bakın arkadaşlar." diye işaret parmağıyla yüzünü gösterdi Gülin.

"Hasta yakınının yanında bir doktorun arkasından bu şekilde konuşmayalım isterseniz arkadaşlar." diye arkadaşlarını susturdu Açelya.

Kadın elindeki saklama kabını Güneş'e doğru uzattı. "Acaba kendisine yaptığım kurabiyelerle birlikte teşekkürlerimi iletir misiniz? Kendisine çok minnettar kaldığımızı söyleyin lütfen." Ardından kapağını açtı. "Ne kadar kabayım. Lütfen siz de alın." diye herkese kurabiye ikram etti.

"Olur vallahi." diyip elini kurabiyelere daldırdı Güneş.

Açelya adamın eline bir tane geçirdi. Şak diye bir ses çıkınca Nazlı suratını buruşturdu. Çok acı yanmış olmalıydı; bunu elini ovuşturmasından da açıkça anlıyordu gerçi genç kız.

Gülin gözlerini kocaman açtı. Çocuğunu uyaran bir anne edasıyla "Yapma." dedi Güneş'e. "Onlar Doruk'unmuş işte."

"Rica ediyorum, lütfen alın." dedi sarışın kadın. "Bir sürü var. Herkese fazla fazla yeter."  
Bunun üzerine herkes birer tane kurabiyeden alıp tadına baktılar, yüzlerinden yedikleri şeyden memnun olduklarını ifade eden mimiklerle birlikte.

****

Demir ile Doruk, toplantı odasında kendi aralarında bir yarış düzenliyorlardı. Yarışın formatı basitti: Döner sandalyenin üstündeyken masaya ulaşıktan sonra top şekline getirdikleri beş tane buruşmuş kağıdı ortaya koydukları çöp kutusuna en önce girdiren yarışın galibi o olacaktı. Ancak bir sorun vardı. Yarış üç defadır tekrarlanmak durumunda kalmıştı bu sorun yüzünden. Sorun ise şuydu: Doruk hile yapıyordu. Demir’in görüşü bu yönedeydi en azından. Üç defadır kazanan Doruk ise bu iddiaları kesinkes reddetmesine rağmen yarışın tekrarlanmasına ses çıkarmıyordu. Öyle ki her tekrar yarış sonrası Demir’in sinirden kıpkırmızı olan suratına bakarak kahkahalar eşliğinde galibiyetini kutlamaktan geri kalmıyordu.

Dördüncü kez yarışmaya hazırlanırken, bilirsiniz işte boş kağıtları buruşturmak ve çöpün tam ortada durduğunu anlamak için cetvelle ölçmek gibi küçük hazırlıklardan bahsediyorum, kapı çaldı ve içeri Turgay girdi.  
Doruk başını kaldırıp “Hayırdır gözlüklü şirin?” diye sordu.

“Kusura bakmayın Doruk hocam rahatsız ettim ama sizi Tanju hoca odasında bekliyormuş.”

Doruk ayağa kalkıp da “Üzülme tamam mı Demir’cim.” Dedi. “Uslu bir çocuk olursan belki bir gün bir şeyde beni geçersin.”

Demir, Doruk’un beceriksiz bir taklitini yaptıktan sonra suratını buruşturdu. Ardından kağıttan topları oturduğu yerden peş peşe çöpe atmayı denedi. Yüzde yirmi beşlik isabet oranıyla Doruk’a kendisiyle dalga geçme sebebi vermişti. Odadan çıkarken Doruk, Demir’in sinirleri oldukça yıpranmış bir haldeydi.

Koridorda yavaş hareketlerle Tanju hocanın yanına giderken yanında yürüyen oğlanı süzdü Doruk. Çocuk da tam olarak tıp öğrencisi tipi vardı: Çalışkan ve başarılı olduğu oldukça belliydi oğlanın. Eğer Turgay’ın tıp öğrencisi olduğunu bilmese yine de onun tıp öğrencisi olduğunu anlardı.

“Senin ekürin nerde Tuğrul?” diye sordu ilgisiz bir şekilde.

“Turgay hocam.” dedi Turgay.

“Her neyse. Deniz nerde?”

Turgay bir süre durdu ve cevap vermedi. Doruk kaşlarını çattı. “Cevap versene oğlum.” diye azarladı oğlanı. 

Pes etmiş bir hali olan Turgay derin bir nefes alıp sözüne başladı. “Deniz bu aralar Tanju hocayla karşılaşmamanın daha hayırlı olduğunu düşünüyor. O yüzden ortalarda pek dolaşmıyor. Saklanacak bir yer bulmuştur muhtemelen.”

Şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını havaya kaldıran adam “Sebep?” diye sordu.

“Şey, Tanju hoca pek Deniz’den hoşlanmıyor çünkü.” dedi belli belirsiz.

Doruk dikkatle oğlanı dinliyor olmasaydı dediklerini anlamayacak olması muhtemeldi. “Niye?”

İşaret parmağıyla kıvırcık saçlarını kaşıdı oğlan. “Anlatmayayım ben hocam en iyisi.”

“Oğlum,” dedi sakince Doruk. Ancak asla sakin değildi. “Lafa başladıysan sonunu da getirsene.”

“Ya şimdi hocam Deniz aslında cerrahi bölümünde değildi. Yeni doğan yoğun bakımdaydı. Ancak cerrahiye geçmeyi çok istiyordu; ama Tanju hoca istemiyordu.”

“Niye istemiyordu?”

“Bilmiyorum ki hocam. Deniz yılın başından beri birkaç kez isteğini dile getirdi. Ancak Tanju hoca reddetti. Bir arkadaş ile birlikte biz stajımızı cerrahide yapıyorduk. O arkadaş Deniz ile yer değiştirmeyi kabul etti; ancak Tanju hoca bunu da reddetti.”

“Niye reddediyor ki? Derdi ne?”

“Ya hocam. Kendi bölümünde staj yapacak öğrencilerin bölüm birincisi ve ikincisi olmasını istemiş galiba. Ondan olabilir diye düşünüyorum.”

Doruk güldü. “Sen hangisisin? Birinci mi, ikinci mi?”

Turgay gözlüğünü düzeltti. “Birinciyim tabii ki.” dedi kendini beğenmiş bir sesle.

Adamın egosuna dudak büzdü. “Bak sen şu Clark Kent’e. Ne cevherler taşıyormuş içinde.”

Turgay başını eğerek hocasının iltifatını kabul etti. Doruk oğlanın utanmasına gülüp “Tanju hocanın istemediği bir şeyi yapmayı nasıl becerdi bu kız? Edindiğim tecrübelere göre bu pek mümkün değil.” dedi ve konunun dağılmasına izin vermedi.

“Hastanenin sahibiyle görüşmüş sanırım.”

“Beliz hanımla mı?”

“Aynen, Beliz Boysal annesinin bir tanıdığıymış galiba. Öyle bir şeyler demişti de tam hatırlayamadım şimdi.” dedi Turgay. “Kendisine karşı gelince bayağı sinir oldu Tanju hoca. Deniz de çareyi kaçarak buluyor.”

Doruk, Deniz’in torpil yaptırmasını pek onaylamasa da böyle bir seçeneği varken kullanmasını takdir etti. Aynı durumda olsaydı Doruk da aynı şekilde davranırdı çünkü.

Kazanmak için bazen kirli oynamak gerekliydi.

Tanju hocanın odasının kapısının önüne geldiğinde içerden gelen bağırış sesleriyle bir an durdular. Doruk seslerinin kesilmesini bekledi. Birkaç dakika sonra ortalık sakinleşince kapıyı tıklatıp içeri Turgay ile birlikte girdi. Adamı masasına yaslanmış bir halde önündeki kıza sinirle bakarken bulunca, Deniz’in Tanju hocadan çok da saklanamadığını anlamış oldu. Yazık oldu kıza diye geçirdi içinden.

“Gel Doruk.” diyip eliyle yanındaki sandalyeyi işaret etti adam.

Hocasının isteğini hemen yerine getirdi Doruk. Sandalyeye oturdu. Kafasını kaldırıp kıza bir bakış attı. Deniz’in dolu gözlerini gördüğünde dondu kaldı. Hiç beklemediği bu görüntü karşısında bir an kalbi cız etti. Gözlerinin kızdan kaçırıp başını önüne eğdi ve yeri izlemeye başladı.

“Dediklerimi anladın mı kızım?” dedi Tanju Deniz’e.

Boğuk bir sesle “Evet hocam.” diyince kız, Doruk yutkundu.

“Gidin şimdi Turgay’la yapın. Ama bu sefer adam akıllı olsun. Tamam mı?” Yavaş yavaş ve kullandığı kelimelere bastıra bastıra konuşuyordu adam.

Deniz bir kez daha adamı onayladıktan sonra Turgay’la birlikte odadan çıktılar. Tanju çıkan ikilinin ardından kapalı kapıya bakıp derin bir iç çekip başını iki yana salladı. Ardından Doruk’a bakıp gülümsedi. Masanın arkasına geçip koltuğuna oturduktan sonra “Bugün Acil kan revan içindeymiş.” dedi.

“Aynen.” dedi Doruk. “Bayağı bir yaralanma vakası geldi hocam.”

“Askeriyeden alışıksındır sen yaralanmalara?”

“Tabii hocam. Doktorluk kariyerimin çoğunda yaralanma baktım desem yalan olmaz.”

Tanju başını sallayıp onayladı Doruk’u. Ardından “İyi iş çıkarmışsın. Ameliyathanede de çok iyiydin bugün. Bu disiplinini görüyorum ve takdir ediyorum.” dedi. “Aferin.”

Doruk hiç beklemediği bu övgüyle gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler hocam.”

Tanju sandalyesini öne doğru çekerek Doruk’a biraz yaklaştı. Yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı. “Böyle özverili çalışmaya devam edersen sana güzel haberler verebilirim.”

Yandan bir gülüşle “Ne gibi?” diye sordu. Heyecanla yerinde kıpırdandı.

“Belki baş asistan sen olabilirsin.”

Doruk gözlerini kocaman açtı. Dudaklarından heyecanlı bir gülüş çıktı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Tanju ‘bilemeyeceğim artık’ anlamına gelen bir mimik kullandı ve Doruk buna da gülümsedi. Odaya girdiğinden beridir kaç kez gülümsemişti bilmiyordu, saymayı çoktan bırakmıştı. Ellerini heyecanla ovuşturdu.

Tanju hocanın odasından çıkarken dudaklarında kendisini bir türlü bırakmayan bir gülüş asılıydı.

Kapının önünde Açelya’yla karşılaştı.

Açelya “Seni arıyordum.” diyip hızlı adımlarla adamın yanına geldi. “Akşam yemeği yedin mi?”

“Yok yemedim.” diye cevap verdi Doruk.

“Ben de yemedim.” Elindeki saklama kabını Doruk’a uzattı. “Beraber yiyelim mi?”

Doruk sorgulamadan kızın uzattığını aldı ve merakla içini açıp baktı. “Olur.” diye mırıldandı. “Bu kurabiyeler ne?”

Açelya adama açıklama yaparken beraber kantine doğru yavaş adımlarla ilerlediler.

****


	4. KİŞİDEN KİŞİYE DEĞİŞEN DOĞRULAR VE SONUÇLARI:

KİŞİDEN KİŞİYE DEĞİŞEN DOĞRULAR VE SONUÇLARI:  
Işığı açmaya ihtiyaç duymazdı Doruk. Çoğunlukla kullandığı bir gece lambası vardı; onu yakar ve loş ışıkta otururdu gece boyunca. Gündüzleri zaten evde bulunmadığından evde bir gün nasıl geçer pek bir tahmini de yoktu.  
Haftada bir temizliğe gelen gündelikçi bir kadın vardı ki, bu kişi aynı zamanda apartman görevlisinin karısıydı. Doruk üst üste birkaç gün eve uğramadığı zamanlar Aslan’ın kumunu değiştirip, yemek kabını dolduruyordu. Kendisine bu konuda oldukça müteşekkirdi adam.  
Pek kullanmadığı bir televizyonu vardı. Bazı geceler sırf evde ses olsun diye rastgele bir kanalı açıp koltukta uykuya kalıyordu ve sabaha kadar açık kalıyordu alet. Ki evdeki tek işlevi de bu denilebilirdi zaten.  
Şu anda olduğu gibi mesela.  
Bir spor kanalını açmıştı Doruk. Sesi diğer odalardan duyulacak kadar yüksek; Aslan’ı uyandırmayacak kadar kısıktı. Bir maç özeti veriliyordu ve adam bomboş gözlerle ekrana bakmaktan kendisini alamıyordu.   
Spiker yüksek bir sesle pozisyonun penaltı olduğunu haykırırken Doruk’un gözleri yavaş yavaş kapanıyordu. Uykuya dalma ile dalmama arasındaki o bilinçkapanıklığı anındayken birden gözünün önüne bir imge geldi: Yaşlarla parlayan yeşil gözler.   
Bir saniye gördü görmedi Doruk, kapalı olan gözkapaklarını açtı ve yerinden hızla doğruldu. Dirseğiyle koltuğa oldukça yakın olan ahşap sehpanın üzerinde, birkaç gündür orada duran boş bira şişesine çarptı ve gürültü ile yere devrilmesine neden oldu. Yere çarptığı anda parçalara ayrılan cam şişeyle birlikte yatağında uyuyan Aslan da korkuyla yerinden sıçradı.  
Doruk’a bakıp kendisini uyandırdığı için kızgınlıkla ince ince miyavladı ve yatağına uzanıp uyumaya devam etti. Ancak şu an Doruk, Aslan’la ilgilenecek durumda olmadığı için bunların hiçbirini görememişti.  
Birden başına saplanan acıyla derin derin nefes alıyordu adam. Penaltının gole çevrildiğini söyleyen spikerin gürültüsü baş ağrısını daha beter yapıyordu ki Doruk, ayağa kalkacak gücü kendinde bulamıyordu.  
Birkaç dakika o pozisyonda çaresizce bekledi. Ardından ekrandan yansıyan tavandaki ışığa bakarken üçe kadar saydı, tane tane. Eliyle önce koltuktan ardından duvardan destek alıp odasına doğru yürümeye başladı.  
Komodinin çekmecesini hızla açıp eline ne geldiyse yere doğru savurdu. Ve nihayet aradığını buldu: Ağrı kesicilerini.  
İlacın kapağını seri hareketlerle çevirerek açtı. Dört tane beyaz hap adamın eline düştü ve Doruk hiç beklemeden hepsini ağzına attı. Yuttu ve hissettiği derin acının hafiflemesini bekledi.   
Yüzündeki acı yavaş yavaş rahatlamaya evrilirken yatağının köşesine başını yaslayıp yere uzandı. Göğsü hızla inip kalkarken bir kez daha gözlerini kapattı.  
Ve gördüğü imgeyi düşündü.  
Bilinçaltında neden Deniz’in olduğunu sorguladı önce. Evet kızı güzel bulmuştu hatta açık bir şekilde beğendiğini söylese bu yalan sayılmazdı, seve seve itiraf ederdi bu gerçeği; ancak bir ağrı krizine sebep olacak kadar ne alakası vardı ki kızla?  
Ve yine evet, kızı öyle o halde dolu gözlerle gördüğünde üzülmüştü; ama gün boyunca üzüldüğü birçok şey oluyordu. Hepsi baş ağrısı yapacaksa Doruk’a, adamın çok işi var demekti.  
Kızı üzdüğü için Tanju’ya; kıza üzüldüğü için kendisine; üzüldüğü için Deniz’e öfkelendi.  
Yattığı yerden doğrulup yatağa geçerken aklı karışıktı ve ne düşüneceğini tam olarak bilememenin verdiği kızgınlıkla doluydu adam.  
*****  
“Yatarken yemek yememelisin. Boğulmak mı istiyorsun?" dedi Ali.

Dinlenme odasında, kitapların ve makalelerin masada boş yer kalmayarak dağınık bir şekilde yer kapladığı alanda, kendilerine küçük bir konum bulabilmiş olan Ali, Demir ve Nazlı hurralı bir araştırma işine girişmişken, rahatça uzandığı koltuktan milim kıpırdamadan göz ucuyla Ali’ye baktı Doruk; çikolatasından bir ısırık aldı. "O zaman ne şanslıyım ki yanımda üç tane doktor var. Boğulursam kurtarırsınız artık beni. Elinize yapışmaz ya."

Ali başını asla anlamıyorum seni dermiş gibi iki yana sallarken Doruk sırıttı. Çikolatasından bir ısırık daha aldı.

Dün gece yaşadığı ağrı krizinin verdiği gerginlik halen üzerindeydi. Bu yüzden etrafındaki insanlardan olabildiğince uzak kalmaya ve biraz huzur bulmaya çabalıyordu. Odada kimse yoktur diye tahmin yürütüp gelmişti ancak iş arkadaşlarını bu şekilde, büyük bir gayretle çalışırken, bulunca merak etmeden de duramamıştı.  
Nedenini sorduğunda ise hastalığının ne olduğunu bir türlü bulamadıkları bir hastanın neyi olduğunu araştırdıklarını öğrenmişti. Buraya kadar her şey normaldi. Sorun ise şurada başlıyordu: Hasta kendilerinin bile değildi. Tesadüfen karşılaştıkları başka bir ‘doktorun’ hastasına göz koyup çalmışlardı; herkesten gizli bulmacayı çözmeye çalışıyorlardı.  
Hastanın semptonlarını, test sonuçlarını, röntgenleri ve aklınıza daha ne kadar tıbbi geçmiş gelecekse hepsine bir şekilde sahip olmuşlar ve araştırmaya başlamışlardı.  
Nazlı’nın “Sen de yardım etmek ister misin?” sorusuna “İşim olmaz.” diye cevap verdikten sonra koltuğa uzanmış ve telefonuyla internette gezinmeye başlamıştı. Yarım saatte bir hastasını, aslında hasta Nazlı ile kendisinin hastasıydı ancak bunu dile getirmeye gerek görmemişti, kontrole gidiyor ve iş arkadaşlarını yine aynı yerde, her seferinde daha da dağılmış halde buluyordu.  
En sonunda dayanamadı ve “Size inanamıyorum.” dedi. Boş sandalyeye oturduktan sonra masaya rahatsız edici bir bakış attı. “Bu yaptığınızın ne kadar yanlış olduğunun farkında bile değilsiniz değil mi?”  
Demir elindeki kağıdı masaya attıktan sonra sıkıntıyla ofladı. Ardından adama cevap verdi. “Tam olarak nedir yanlış olan abicim?”  
Histerik bir şekilde güldü Doruk. “Yok cidden farkında değilsiniz. Şaka gibi.”  
“Doruk.” dedi Nazlı. “Destek olmuyorsun bari köstek de olma, lütfen.”  
Doruk hayretle elini iki yana kaldırdı. “Ben ne köstek olacağım Nazlı? Lütfen buyur. Görevin olmamasına rağmen büyük bir açık gönüllükle kabul ettiğin işi yapmaya devam et. Görevi bu olan koskoca departman dolusu doktor dururken sen yap lütfen.” dedi. “Ama sakın kendi hastana bakma olur mu? Bak gidip kontrol edersen kırılırım sonra. Gücenirim.”  
“Bir kere yardımcı oldun ya, kırk yıl yüzüme vurmazsan olmaz dimi?”  
Kendinden emin bir sesle “Tabii ki olmaz.” diyen Demir’e ters bir bakış attı Doruk.  
“Konu sana yardım edip etmediğim değil ki Nazlı. Hatta keşke hep böyle olsa da bireysel olarak bakabilsem tüm hastalara.”  
“E ne o zaman?” diye sordu kız.  
“Sorun sizin şu an yaptığınız şey.” İşaret parmağı ile tek tek üçünü de gösterdi. “Konsültasyon yapıyorsunuz. Farkında mısınız?”  
“Evet?” dedi Demir anlamayan bir suratla.  
Bir ilkokul çocuğuna açıklar gibi tane tane konuştu. “Konsültasyonu cerrahlar yapmaz. Tanıyı cerrahlar koymaz. Biz de birer cerrahız ya hani. Bir şeyler anlatabiliyor muyum? Dediklerim size ulaşıyor mu?”  
“Hastanın hayatını kurtarmak için yardım ediyoruz Doruk.” dedi Ali.  
“İyi de bu senin görevin değil ki Ali.” dedi Doruk. “Bu yaptığın, o doktorlara büyük saygısızlık. Bunun farkında mısın?”  
Ali dehşet içinde Nazlı’ya baktı. “Ben kimseye saygısızlık yapmak istemiyorum Nazlı.” diye feryat etti.  
Nazlı Ali’yi sakinleştirmek için elini kaldırıp “Yok öyle bir şey.” dedikten sonra Doruk’a uyarıcı bir bakış atmayı ihmal etmemişti.  
“Hayır hayır. Tam olarak var öyle bir şey.” dedi. “Adamlara siz bu işi beceremiyorsunuz diyorsunuz bu hareketinizle. Yapmanız gereken tek şeyi, tanı koymayı, beceremiyorsunuz. Biz cerrahlar sizin yerinize hem tanı koyarız, hem tedavisini buluruz, hem de ameliyat edip hastayı iyileştiririz diyorsunuz açık açık.”  
Demir bir an duraksadı bu sözlere. “Biz iyi bir şey yapmaya çalışıyoruz.”  
“Anlıyorum. Niyetiniz iyi. Ama bu, bu gerçeği değiştirmiyor.”  
Nazlı elindeki kalın kitabı masaya bırakırken sıkıntıyla ofladı. “Yalnızca hastanın hayatını kurtarmak istiyoruz. Sonunda hastanın hayatı kurtulacaksa eğer kim yapmış, nasıl yapmış önemli mi ki?”  
“Tabii ki önemli. Sanırım bu hastanedeki tek tıp diplomalı personelin sen olduğunu düşünüyorsun.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Senin yaptığın şeyi,” Eliyle masayı gösterdi. “Hastanın kendi doktorları da yapıyor şu an. Sen yalnızca vaktini boşa harcıyorsun. Üzgünüm ama gerçek bunlar.”  
Ali’nin kendisine şaşkınca bakan yüzünü görünce güldü. “Hadi Ali’yi anlıyorum. Adam savant sendromu sayesinde teşhis koymada dahi derecede yetenekli. Özgüveniyle bu işe girişti diyelim. Ama size ne oluyor?” dedi Demir ve Nazlı’ya. “Ne bu hareketler?”  
Demir cevap vermezken; Nazlı ağzını açtı, ardından ne diyecekse eğer vazgeçip susmayı tercih etti.  
İş arkadaşlarının bu tepkisine de güldü Doruk. “Bu iyilik meleği durumlarından acilen çıkmanız lazım. Yoksa hastaneye gelen her vakayı cerrahiye almak zorunda kalacağız.” Biraz düşünüp. “Ne bileyim, sağlık sistemi yeni baştan inşaa edilecek. Devrim falan yapılacak.” dedi ayağa kalkarken. Odadan çıkıp hastasının durumunu kontrol etmeye gitti  
Geri döndüğünde masanın toplanmış olduğunu ve odada kimsenin olmadığını gören Doruk ciddi anlamda şaşırdı. Zihni fazla dolu olmasa birkaç espri patlatacaktı konu ile ilgili. Ama onun yerine yalnız kalmanın verdiği huzurla koltuğa yattı. Önlüğünü üstüne örtüp gözlerini kapattı ve biraz uyumaya çalıştı.  
****  
Koluna hafifçe dokunulmasıyla uyandı. Gözlerini açtığında karşısında o ‘yeşil gözleri’ bulmasıyla başını yastığa bastırarak kendini geriye doğru çekmeyi denedi. “Kusura bakmayın hocam uyandırdım ama Ferda hoca hastayı taburcu edebiliyor muyuz diye soruyor.” dedi Deniz fısıltıyla.  
Doruk birkaç saniye uyku mahmurluğuyla sessiz kaldıktan sonra “Test sonuçları çıkmadı halen.” dedi. Sesi pürüzlü çıkmıştı. Bir manevrayla koltukta doğrulduktan sonra oturur pozisyona geçti. O sırada arkada bekleyen Turgay’ı gördü. Ardından telefonunu eline alıp sonuçların mail ile gönderilip gönderilmediğine baktı. Gönderilmemişti. “Kaç saat olmuş, halen ses seda yok. Gidelim de bir kendimizi hatırlatalım.”   
“Tamam.” diye Doruk’u onayladı kız.  
Beraber odadan çıkıp Patoloji’nin yolunu tuttular. Doruk gözlerini ovuştururken halen kendine gelebilmiş değildi. Elleriyle dağılan saçlarını düzeltmeye çalışırken, internlerin varlığının onu geremeyeceğini kendisine hatırlatması gerekmişti.  
Patolojiye vardıklarında, adam, adının Kadir olduğuna emin gibiydi Doruk, yoğunluktan dolayı raporun geciktiğini ve yarım saate çıkacağını söyleyince Doruk “Kapının önünde bekliyoruz.” diye gözdağı vermeyi unutmadı.  
Kapının önündeki rahat koltuğa sırayla dizildiler ve sessizce beklemeye başladılar.  
Sessizlik Doruk’u germişti. Beklemek daha da geriyordu. Dakika başı saatine bakarak zamanın geçmesini istemek ise asla bir çözüm değildi. On beş dakika dayandı dayanamadı. “Kıllı şirin,” dedi. “Git. Psikolojik baskı uygula şunlara. Hızlansınlar biraz; yoksa arıza çıkaracağım. Az kaldı.”  
“Ben mi hocam?” diye sordu Turgay şaşkınca.  
“Tabii sen ya. Burada senden başka hem kıllı olup hem şirin olan birini daha görüyor musun? Şahsen ben göremiyorum.”  
Turgay etrafına bakındı çaresizce. “Hocam ben nasıl psikolojik baskı uygulayacağım?”  
Ofladı adam. “Başlarında bekle. Hiçbir şey demene gerek yok. Git, dik dik bak. Yeterli olacaktır.”  
“Yapabileceğini sanmıyorum.” diye mırıldandı oğlan.  
“Yaparsın yaparsın. Daha çok yapacaksın. Elin alışsın şimdiden.” diyip ikna etmeye çalıştı Doruk.  
Turgay başını sallarken ağır çekimde ayağa kalktı. İçeri girerken, Doruk “Yapamayacak.” dedi. Başını iki yana salladı.  
Deniz bıyık altından güldü. “Bence de.”  
Kızın gülmesiyle Doruk, omuzlarından büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi rahatladı.  
Birkaç dakika kararsızlık içinde kaldı ama en sonunda “Nasılsın?” diye sordu. “Dün seni gördüğümde kötüydün.” Ensesini kaşıdı.  
Kız adamın bu konu ile ilgilenmesine şaşırdı. “İyiyim şimdi hocam.” dedi. “Teşekkür ederim sorduğunuz için.”  
Şüpheci bakışlarla kızı süzdü. İyi olduğuna emin olduktan sonra başını aşağı yukarıya doğru salladı. “Her azara üzülüp ağlayacaksan ohoo. İşin var senin. Benden söylemesi.”  
“Üzülmemiştim. Sinirleri bozulunca ağlayanlardanım sadece.” dedi Deniz.  
İç çekti adam. “Tanju hocayı böyle kabul etmek lazım.” diye mırıldandı. “O öyle biri. Biraz otoriter. Hedefinde olmadığı insan yok şu hastenede. Herkesi elinden bir kere geçirmiştir.”  
Adamın sözleriyle yüzüne küçük bir gülücük yerleşti. “Bir dahaki sefere bunu aklımda bulunduracağım.”  
“Bir dahaki sefere olacağından eminsin yani?” diye sordu Doruk, sesini kayıtsız tutmaya çabalarken.  
Kaderine razı gelmiş gibi önünde birleştirdiği ellerine baktı. “Öngörülebilir bir gelecek.”  
Anlıyorum der gibi başını salladı. “Hocanın,” dedip boğazını temizledi. “Tanju hocanın sana neden böyle davrandığı hakkında bir şeyler duydum. Objektif olmak gerekirse adamın haksız olduğunu söyleyemem.”  
Deniz hızla başını çevirip adama baktıktan sonra yerinde doğrulup dikleşti. “Size nasıl anlattılar bilmiyorum hocam; ama böyle bir yola başvurmak son çarem olmasa inanın yapmazdım.” Kendini savunmaya girişti kız. Sesinin heyecanla yüksek çıktığından haberi yokmuş gibiydi.  
Doruk bu durumu ilgi çekici buldu ve kıza doğru döndürdü bedenini. Ve neler olacağını izlemeye başladı.  
Deniz konuşmaya devam etti. “Evet dereceye giremedim. Tanju hocanın beklentisini karşılayamıyorum. Ama hocam ben çok çalışırım.” Elleriyle kendisini gösterdi ve Doruk’un kendisini anlayıp anlamadığını kontrol etti. “Evet çok zeki değilim. Turgay’ın tek seferde anladığı konuları birkaç tekrarda anca anlayabiliyorum; ama inanın çok çabalıyorum. Burada kalmak için, burayı hak etmek için canımı dişime takıyorum.” Derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmeyi denedi. Ancak başarılı olamadı. “Tanju hocaya defalarca ne kadar istediğimi anlattım ama yüzüme bile bakmadı. Beni denemedi bile. Denemeyi bırakın dinlediğini bile sanmıyorum. Aylarca “Bakarız” diyip beni oyaladı. Ben aylarımı kaybettim, edineceğim tecrübeleri elimden aldı.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Daha fazla buna müsaade edemezdim. Ben de çareyi Beliz hanımdan yardım istemekte buldum.” Omuzlarını silkti. “Napabilirim?”  
Deniz sustuğunda “Sinirlendin mi?” diye sordu Doruk sakince.  
Deniz ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Kısık bir sesle “Evet.” diye haykırdı en sonunda.  
Bunun üzerine adam eğildi. Kızın yüzü ile aralarında santimetreler kala durdu. “Gözlerin neden dolmadı o zaman?” diye mırıldandı.  
Deniz gözünü hızlı hızlı kırparken sessiz kaldı. Yaşadığı duygu karmaşası ile çaresizce etrafına bakındı. Yardımına elinde test sonuçlarıyla yanlarına gelen Turgay yetişti. Dosyayı Doruk’a uzatırken Deniz ayağa kalkıp oğlanın yanına yaklaştı.  
Doruk bakışlarını kızdan çekip sonuçlara baktı. Daha sonra ayağa kalkıp “Ferda hocanın odasına gidelim.” dedi.  
Yürümeye başlamadan önce Deniz’e döndü. “Kendince doğru olan şeyi yanlış yollarla yapmışsın. Sonuçlarına şikayetçi olmaman lazım.” dedi.  
****  
Sabah işe gelirken sapasağlam olan motoru şu an çalışmıyordu. Doruk öfkeli bir insan değildi ancak şartlar onu çok zorluyordu.  
Rehberinde bir taksi numarası olup olmadığına baktı. Yıllar öncesinden kaydettiği bir numara buldu ve durağın halen işletim yapıp yapmadığını bilmeden numarayı aradı. Kısa bir görüşme yaptıktan sonra on beş dakika içinde geleceğini söyleyen şoförü beklemek için otoparktan çıkıp hastanenin kapısının önüne gitti.  
Kapının önünde toplanan hastane personellerin biraz ilersinde elleri kabanın cebinde Nazlı’yı görünce kızın yanına doğru ilerledi.  
“Oo Nazlı hanım,” dedi. “Mesainizi bitirmişsiniz. Raporunuzu da ben vereyim dilerseniz: Hastamızı taburcu ettik bir yarım saat kadar önce. Pazartesi günü kontrole gelecek ama tabii bu seni ilgilendirmez. Sonuçta sen kestikten sonra yüzlerine bakmıyorsun artık hastaların. Ne diyeyim; saygı duymak gerekiyor aldığın kararlara.”  
Doruk’un kinayeli sözleri üzerine yüzünü buruşturdu Nazlı. “Doruk haklısın ama uzatmasan mı?”  
Doruk sahte olduğu her halinden belli bir şekilde ağzını şaşkınlıkla açtı. “Ne? Bir daha söyle. Duyamadım. Neymişim ben?”  
Pes etti kız. Ellerini yukarı kaldırdı teslim oluyormuş gibi. “Haklısın. Gizli gizli konsültasyon yapmamız hatalıydı. Görevimizin dışında işe kalkışmak en baştan hatalıydı. Aklımız başımıza geldi ve iş işten geçmeden hatamızdan döndük.” dedi. “Yeterli mi?  
“Ve?” diye cümlesinin devam etmesi gerektiğini belirtti adam.  
“Ve yine haklısın. Kendi hastama bakmadım hatalıyım. Tüm yükü sana yüklemedim. Bunda da hatalıyım.” Duraksadıktan sonra konuşmasına devam etti. “Ayrıca beni idare ettiğin için de çok teşekkür ediyorum sana.”  
Kızın sözlerinden hoşnut kaldığını belli etmek için başını onaylar biçimde salladı. “Aferin böyle ol.” dedi.  
Nazlı, sokak lambasının yaydığı loş ışıkta, görmesine imkan sağladığı kadarıyla adamın yüzüne baktı uzun uzun. “Ben,” dedi en sonunda. “En azından haksız olduğumda bunu dillendirecek kadar olgunum. Üzgünüm Doruk ama sende bu yetenek yok.”  
Doruk bu lafa histerik bir şekilde güldü. “Ah sevgili Nazlı,” dedi dalgacı bir ses tonuyla “Lütfen haksız olduğum bir konuyu söyle de. Sözlerin öznellikten nesnelliğe dönüşsün, ha?”  
“Tamam,” dedi kız. Dudaklarını onaylar bir şekilde büzdü. “Sen de akıl almaz bir şekilde emirlere bağlılık var. Hocalar ne derse sorgusuz sualsiz uyuyorsun. Asla eleştirel biçimde düşünmüyorsun. Senden kıdemli biri sana bir şey söylüyorsa, anında itaat ediyorsun.”  
Doruk şaşırdı. Alnını kırıştırdı, bir müddet düşündü. “Sence emirlere uymak yanlış bir şey. Doğru mu anlamışım?” Sesinde saf bir merak vardı. Kız cevap vereceği anda kızın sözünü kesti. Dünyanın en çılgın düşüncesine sahip biriymiş gibi baktı Nazlı’ya. “Nazlı hiyerarşinin amacı toplumu düzene sokmaktır. Yoklukları karmaşa getirir. Herkesin kafasına göre bir iş yaptığını düşün: Kaos.”  
“Neden var olduğunu biliyorum. Teşekkürler açıklaman için.” dedi Nazlı, sesinde kinaye vardı. “Yaptığın eylemin doğruluğuna yanlışlığına bakmadan, sırf emir verildi diye, düşünmeden yerine getiriyorsun sen. Bence yanlış olan bu.”  
“Benden daha fazla bilgi birikimine ve daha fazla tecrübeye sahipler. Yönetme bilinçleri ve sorumlulukları var. Verilen emirin doğruluğunu sorgulamak benim görevim değil.” dedi hızlı hızlı adam. “Benim görevim onları yerine getirmek.”  
Kız iki yana salladı başını. “Sonsuz bir güvene sahipsin üstlerine karşı.”  
“Ve böyle düşünmekte haksızım. Öyle mi?” Adamın asabı bozulmuştu. Gözlerini sinirle kapattı, açtı.  
Adamın aksine kız oldukça sakindi. Derin bir nefes çekti ciğerlerine. Soğuk havayı hissetti. “Geçenlerde bir belgesel izledim.” diye mırıldandı. Adamın keskin bakışlarının hedefi olmayı ihmal etmemişti. “Uçak kazalarıyla ilgili. 1996 Birgen Air Kazası. Araştırmak istersen eğer.” Göz ucuyla kendisini dikkatle dinleyen adama baktı. “Kazanın gerçekleşmesindeki nedenlerden birinin alt üst ilişkilerinin keskinliği olduğunu söylüyorlar belgeselde. Kontrolü kendisinden daha kıdemli, daha deneyimli birinden alamıyor yardımcı pilot. Sözde her şekilde doğru davrandı adam ama sonuca bak: Felaket.”  
Felaket.  
Doruk acı bir şekilde güldü.  
“Altında senin sorumluluğunda olan insanlar olmadan konuşması çok kolay Nazlı.” diye mırıldandı.  
“Senin var mı ki? Nasıl bu kadar emin konuşabiliyorsun?”  
“Vardı.” dedi Doruk zorlukla. Islak yerlere baktı karanlıkta. “Artık yok.”  
O sırada Nazlı’nın taksisi gelince kız iyi geceler diledikten sonra arabaya binip gitti.  
Doruk iki omzuna düzgünce astığı sırt çantasının altında toplanmış montunun şapkasını başına geçirmeden önce bir müddet öylece giden araca baktı. Sonra gözlerini kapattı. Hatırladı. Asıl felaketi hatırladı.  
Suçluluk ve utanç hatıralarla birlikte benliğine sinsi sinsi sızdı. Adamı nefessiz bıraktı.  
Başını yıldızsız gökyüzüne çevirdi Doruk.  
Nazlı yanılıyordu.  
Emirlere uymamanın sonucu felaketti.


	5. İNSANIN KENDİNİ DÜŞÜRDÜĞÜ DURUMLAR:

İNSANIN KENDİNİ DÜŞÜRDÜĞÜ DURUMLAR:

10 ay önce:

"Bugün nasıl hissediyorsun Doruk?" diye sordu kadın gözlüğünü düzeltirken.

Karşındaki adam omuz silkti. "Geçen haftadan farklı bir şey hissetmiyorum."

Sol parmağındaki alyansıyla oynadı kadın. "Öyle mi?" dedi. "Ama yeni gelişmeler oldu hayatında. Yanılıyor muyum?"

Adamın gözü kadının yüzüğüne gitti. Dikti bakışlarını, çekmedi.

Saatin yelkovanın sesinden başka çıt çıkmadı odadan. Leyla sabırla Doruk'un konuşmasını bekledi. Doruk konuşmayınca sonunda pes edip söze girdi. "Bugün resmen malulen emekli oldun. Nasıl hissediyorsun?" diyip baştan başlamayı denedi.

Bakışları yüzükten çekip olması gerektiği yere, kadının gözlerine, çevirdi adam.  
"Geçen haftadan farklı bir şey hissetmiyorum." diye tekrarladı Doruk.

"Sen öyle diyorsan."

Başını salladı adam. Uzamış birkaç saç teli alnına döküldü. Artık zorunlu olmadığı için saçını kestirmiyordu. Bundan sonra da kestirmeyecekti. Bu hisse alışması gerekiyordu. "Öyle diyorum."

"Konuşmak istemiyorsun. Peki. Ama bu şekilde davranmanın ne sana ne de bana bir yararı olacak. Sen de bir doktorsun, biliyorsun."

Tik tak, tik tak.

Uzun boylu olmanın verdiği dezavantajını burada da yaşıyordu adam. Oturduğu koltuğu diğer insanların oldukça rahat bulacağına emindi ancak kendisine biraz alçak gelmişti. Bacak bacak üstüne atarak rahat bir pozisyona geçmeyi denedi ancak istemsizce eğik durmak zorunda kalıyordu bu sefer de. Rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı. Mobilyalarını değiştirmesi için tavsiyede bulunmalıydı belki de Leyla’ya.

"Sana yardımcı olmak için buradayım. Sen de bana yardımcı olmalısın." diye mırıldandı kadın sakince.

Doruk gülümsedi. Bakışları bu sefer kadının belirginleşen karnına gitti. Gülümsemesi büyüdü. "Peki. Seni kırmak istemem Leyla." dedi. "Sonuçta iki canlısın."

Adama samimi bir şekilde güldü kadın. "Çok kibarsın."

"İnan değilim. Ama iltifatını kabul edeceğim." Derin bir nefes aldı ve gürültülü bir şekilde verdi. "Ne sormuştun. Hah. Nasılım?" Bir müddet düşündü cevabını. Sonra konuşmasına devam etti. "Hayatımı adadığım yerden 'çürüğe çıktığım' için yollandığım için üzgünüm. Ama geçen hafta da üzgündüm. Yani yanlış bir şey söylemiş sayılmam."

"Anlıyorum." diyip başını salladı.

Birden kaşlarını çattı adam. Sırtını dikleştirdi. Koltukta biraz öne doğru geldi. Parmaklarını birbiri içine geçirdi. "On üç yaşımdan beri emek veriyorum ben. Çocuktum daha ya. Çocuk. Bu kadar çaba, uykusuz geceler, çektiğim pardon çektirdikleri çileler... Hiçbirinin değeri yok gözlerinde. Yara mı aldın? Geç, çürüksün. Artık asker değilsin. Git, ne yaparsan yap. Haksızlık. Bu kadar kolay harcanmamam lazımdı."

"Onlara kızgınsın."

Başını iki yana salladı. "Kendime olduğu kadar değil."

"Kendine neden kızgınsın peki?"

"İkiyüzlü olduğum için." Konuşması hızlı ve ses tonu sivriydi.

Leyla konuyu ilgi çekici buldu. Daha önce hiç bu şekilde konuşmamıştı Doruk. Bu yeniydi. Olabildiğince az meraklı bir mimikle "Neden böyle düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu.

Ortada duran bariz gerçekten bahsediyormuş gibi "Yalnızca işimden oldum çünkü." dedi Doruk. "Abartmamak lazım."

Dudağını büzdü Leyla. "İşini çok sevdiğini ve hayatını adadığını söylemiştin ama." dedi anlamaya çalışır gibi.

"Öyle."

"Peki o zaman ne?"

"Verdiğim kararla bunu kendime ben yaptım çünkü.” dedi işaret parmağı ile sertçe göğsüne vurarak. “İnsiyatif almasaydım ne şu an burada bu konuşmayı yapıyor olurduk ne de ben iş göremediğim için ordudan ayrılmak zorunda kalıyor olurdum.” Bakışlarını kaçırıp ellerine dikti. Sonra aniden başını kaldırdı. Bakışları dediği şeylere ne kadar inandığını vurgularmış gibi keskindi. “İnsanın kendini getirdiği haller için şikayet etmesi ikiyüzlülüktür bana göre. Kendi düşen ağlamaz."

"Hata yaptın.” dedi Leyla. “Herkes hata yapar."

"Diğer herkesin yaptığı hataların sonuçlarının benimki kadar ağır olduğunu sanmıyorum ama." Sesi buğuluydu. Başını iki yana savurup "Neyse. Bu can sıkıcı konulara birçok kişi maruz kalıyor. Bari o kalmasın." dedi. Küçük bir baş hareketiyle kadının belirginleşen karnını gösterdi. "Cinsiyetini öğrenebildin mi?"

Hamile kadın içten bir şekilde gülümseyip elini karnına götürdü. “Erkek”.

“Ah keşke kız olsaydı.” dedi Doruk. “Yani bu konuda fikir sahibi olacak en son kişi benim ama babam "Evde 'insan' yetiştirmek istiyorsan kızın olmalı." derdi. Onun yalancısıyım.”

“Sen yaramaz bir çocuktun.”

“Uff hem de nasıl.” dedi Doruk. “Yaramaz kelimesi benim çocukluğumu anlatmaya yetersiz kalır hatta.”

Leyla sesli bir şekilde güldükten sonra yavaş yavaş ciddileşti. “Hazır konu açılmışken babanla ilişkin nasıl?”

“Her zamanki gibi. Aa pardon değil. Her zamankinden daha yardımsever. Ama bunu görmezden gelecek kadar fazla maruz kalıyorum kendisine.”

Başını yavaşça salladı kadın. “Onunla bu kadar sık iletişimde olmak sana neler hissettiyor peki?”

Adam konuştuğunda ses tonu tekdüze ve ciddiydi. “Babam Türkiye'nin en iyi nörologlarından biri. Bu gerçeği kabul etmemezlik yapamam. Beni iyileştirecek tek kişi varsa o da babam olduğu için kabul ettim zaten tedavisini. Anlayacağın zorunlu bir iletişim hali bu. O yüzden duygusal açıdan bir şey hissetmemem lazım; ki hissetmiyorum zaten.”

“Emin misin?”

“Adımın Doruk olduğunu bildiğim kadar.” Sesi biraz çocuksuydu.

“Sen yaralandığında çok endişelendiğini söylemiştin.”

Kaşlarını çatıp “Endişesinin nedeninin bana bir şey olacağı için değildi ki ama.” dedi Doruk.

“Neydi?”

“Yaranın kendisiydi. Ya da nasıl desem? Yaralı, sağlam olmayan bir oğlu olsun istemediğindendi.” İşaret parmağı ile kafasına hafifçe vurdu. “Bu onun için pürüz demek.” dedi. “Ve o pürüzleri asla sevmez, anında düzeltir.”

“Seni de düzeltti mi? Nasılsın şu an?”

“Eh onun da şu hayatta yapamayacağı şeyler varmış. Öğrenmiş oldum böylelikle.” dedi içinden. Bunları Leyla’ya söylemedi. Ona iyileştiğini ve bunun için çok mutlu olduğunu söyledi.

****  
Günümüz:  
Verimsiz bir gündü.  
Ve bu Doruk’u çıldırtmak üzereydi.

Aslında güne güzel başlamıştı. Ruh hali olumluydu. Uykusunu almış bir şekilde uyanmış; Aslan’ın mama ve su kabını doldurmuş, kumunu değiştirmişti. Güneş doğmadan da hastaneye ulaşmış, tüm hazırlığını yapmış ve gireceği olası ameliyatlar için kaşınan elleriyle birlikte hocalarını beklemeye başlamıştı.

İlk bomba o zaman gelmişti: Söylenenlere göre Ferda hoca istifa etmişti. Kendisine yapılan çifte standarttan sonra kadının bu kararı alması Doruk’un takdirini kazandırmıştı. Üşenmese elleri acıyana kadar kadını alkışlayacaktı. O dereceydi yani.

Ama bir müddet düşündükten sonra Genel Cerrahi’de kalan tek hocanın Ferman hoca olduğu aklına gelince işlerin sarpa saracağı açık bir şekilde önüne konulmuş olundu.

Koskoca bölümde tek bir hoca vardı ve o hocanın da favori asistanları arasında Doruk yoktu. Bu gerçek, ameliyatlar için Doruk’u seçme olasılığının ne kadar düşük olduğunu adamın yüzüne acı bir şekilde vururken; düşüncesini kanıtlar biçimde Ferman hoca, gireceği ameliyatını asiste etmesi için Ali ve Nazlı’yı seçmişti.

Ve buna Doruk asla şaşırmamıştı.

Bu hastanede birçok çifte standarta maruz kalıyordu ancak yalnızca kendisine de yapılmıyordu bu. Ki yapan yalnızca Ferman hoca da değildi, herkes ama herkes yapıyordu bunu. Gücü gücü yeteneydi yani. 

Haksızlık Berhayat Hastanesi’nin bitki örtüsü olmuştu neredeyse.

Ve bu algıya herkes o kadar alışmıştı ve benliğine yer edinmişti ki hakszılığa maruz kalan kişi ses çıkardığında asıl yanlış; o kişinin konuşması, hakkını araması olarak görülüyordu.

Ve ne yazık ki bu zihniyet Doruk’un da benliğini kaplamıştı. Her hücresi bangır bangır “Sus, otur yerinde. Kaderine razı ol.” diye bağırıyordu.

Ferda hocanın gösterdiği cesareti kendisinin göstermiyor oluşuna öfkenlendi. Ancak öfkesine çözüm aramayı düşünmedi. 

Kaderine razı oldu.

Yine.

Böylece Doruk koskoca gün boyunca bomboş bir şekilde gezdi.

Bir ara Demir’le langırt turnuvası düzenlediler. Ardından Demir gitti, uyudu. Doruk yalnız kaldı. Sıkıntıyla etrafı izledi bir müddet. Ameliyathaneden çıkan Ali’lerin vakasını dinledi onlardan. Tek başına öğle yemeği yedi. Açelya’nın yanına gidip kız online alışveriş yaparken onu izledi; sonra aldığı kıyafetlerin ne kadar çirkin olduğunu söyleyerek kızı delirtti. O ara Ali’ler aynı hastayı ikinci sefer ameliyata aldılar. Demir uyandı. Şirket işleri için video konferans toplantısı yapacağını söylerek Doruk’u dinlenme odasından kovdu. Gidecek yer bulamayıp Gülin’in yanına gitti adam; kızın terfi ettiğini öğrenince kızı tebrik etti. O sırada yeni odasına taşınan kızın eşyalarını taşıttırdılar Doruk’a zorla. “Selam verdik, borçlu çıktık.” diye söylendi Doruk iş yaptığı süre boyunca. Taşınma işi bitince Açelya, Gülin’e renk renk bir sürü makeron hediye etti. Doruk onları yiyebilmek için hayırlı olsun ziyaretine gitti Gülin’in odasına. Türk kahvesi eşliğinde afiyetle yedikten sonra “Ziyaretin kısası makbuldür.” diyerek kalktı. İşi biten Demir’le beraber akşam yemeği yediler kantinde.

Güneş yavaş yavaş batıp havayı karartırken kafayı yemek üzereydi adam.

Sonra nihayet o güzel haber geldi: Kurşun yarası almış bir hasta geliyordu.

Ferman hoca dolu olduğu için Tanju hoca hastayı karşılamak için Demir ve Doruk’un yanına, Acil’in girişine, geldi. Soğuk havada ambulansı beklerlerken tüm gün içeride tıkılı kalmanın acısını ince önlüğünün asla sıcak tutmamasından yararlanarak, soğuğu tüm hücrelerinde hissederek, çıkardı.

Sonra ambulans geldi. 3 adam aynı anda duran araca doğru koşturdular. Paramedik kapıyı açıp hızla sedyeyle yatan adamı çıkardı. “Serkan Bayır. 28 yaşında. Erkek. Uyluk kemiğine saplanan bir kurşun yarası var. Ayrıca vurulduktan sonra merdivenlerden düşmüş. Muhtemelen birkaç kırık kaburgası da var. Kan kaybı fazla. Bilinci açık. Kan basıncı 80’e 50.”

Tanju hoca konuşmak için ağzını açtığı sırada adamın ellerindeki kelepçeyi ve ambulanstan çıkan polisi gördü. Paramediğe dönüp “Ne oluyor?” diye sordu.

Cevap polis memurundan geldi. “Adam kaçırma ve alıkoymakla suçlanıyor. Kurtarma operasyonunda polisten kaçtığı için bu hale geldi. Kaçma potansiyeli var. Kelepçeyi çıkarmamı isteyecekseniz doktor bey, bunu yapamam maalesef.”

Tanju başını salladı. “Kelepçe ile idare ederiz. Sıkıntı yok.”

Paramedik adamın rehin aldığı kişinin biraz sonra geleceğini haber verince Tanju küçük bir baş hareketiyle anladığını ifade etti görevliye. “Hadi.” dedi asistanlarına.

Eşzamanlı olarak Demir bir adım geriye doğru giderken Doruk ileri doğru atılıp sedyenin ucundan tuttu. "Ben alırım hocam." dedi.

Bir radar gibi Demir'in geriye gidişini anında yakalayan Tanju "Hayır." dedi. "Rehineci Demir'in vakası olacak. Sen rehineyi bekle Doruk."

"Tamam hocam."

Demir bir müddet hareket etmedi. Doruk Demir'i eliyle dürttü. "Silkelen, kendine gel." diye uyardı ekip arkadaşını.

Adamın komutuyla Demir zorlukla kıpırdandı. Tanju hocanın ters bakışları eşliğinde hastayı Acil kapısından hastaneye aldı. Tanju, Demir'in arkasından giderken kendi kendine "Hâle bak. Suçlu bakmakla problemi olan cerrahi asistanım var. Ne mutlu bana." diye söylenmeyi ihmal etmedi.

İkinci ambulans o an geldi. Doruk hızla duran aracın arkasına doğru koştu. Kapının açılmasını bekledi ancak kapı açılmadı. Elini attı açmak için. Fakat buna gerek kalmadı. Hasta aracın önünden, yolcu koltuğundan, inip yürüyerek Doruk'un yanına geldi. Sırtındaki battaniyeye sarılırken Doruk kızı baştan aşağı süzdü. 'Maşallah.' diye düşündü. 'Hastam sapasağlam.'

Şansına okkalı bir küfür savurdu.

****

Tanju ameliyathaneye doğru giderken Beliz’in kendisine seslenmesiyle durup kadının yanına gelmesini bekledi.

Kadın topuklu ayakkabısının tıkırtısı boş katta çınlarken yavaş adımlarla adamın yanına ulaştı. Masmavi parlayan gözleriyle "Hastanemizin bağışçılarından biri olan Amine hanımın kızı hastaneye getirilmiş akşamüzeri." diye açıkladı.

Tanju kaşlarını çattı. "Amine Karakuş mu? Kızının adı neymiş?"

"Şiir Karakuş."

"Rehin alınan kızdan mı bahsediyorsun?" diye mırıldandı Tanju şaşkınlıkla.

"Evet.” dedi Beliz. “Lütfen Tanju hem kıza hem de kendisine en iyi şekilde bakılsın, ilgilenilsin. Zor bir durumdan çıkmışlar, biz destek olalım. Olur mu?"

Tanju kadını onayladı. "Olur tabii ki Beliz. Neden olmasın?"

Yolunu değiştirip Şiir’in odasına doğru annesiyle konuşmak için ilerlemeye başladı.

****

Doruk, Demir’i arıyordu. Her yere bakmıştı: Toplantı odasına, kantine, soyunma odasına, tuvalete… Açelya’nın yanında olma ihtimaline karşın hemşire odasına ve mütamediyen deskte takıldıkları için deske bile. Ancak hiçbir yerde bulamamıştı. 

Telefonunu çıkarıp ‘Neredesin?” diye mesaj atıp cevap beklemeye başladı.

Cevap birkaç saniye içinde geldi. ‘Ameliyata gireceğim şimdi. Noldu?’

Doruk aslında Demir’in iyi olup olmadığını öğrenmek istiyordu. Çünkü belli ki adamın tedavi ettiği insanların suçlu olup olmadığıyla ilgili bir içsel sorgulaması vardı ve bu durumu Doruk’tan daha iyi bilen ve anlayan kişi de yoktu Berhayat’ta. Demir’in motivasyonunu merak ediyor ve onu dinlemek istiyordu.

Ki bir de Tanju hoca faktörü vardı. Öğrencisinin bu davranışını görmezden gelecek bir hoca asla değildi adam. Demir’i kenara çekip büyük bir fırça kaymış olması muhtemel bir olaydı. Demir’in bundan nasıl bir hasarla çıktığını Doruk deli gibi merak ediyordu.

Demir’e bu düşüncelerinden bahsetmeden ‘Hastam iyi benim. Tanju hocayla konuşup ben de gireceğim ameliyata.’ yazıp gönderdi.

Birkaç saniye sonra mesaj bildirimi geldiğinde üstüne tıklayıp mesajı okudu Doruk. ‘Tamam, bekliyorum öyleyse.’ diye yazmıştı adam.

O sırada hastanın odasından çıkan Tanju’yu görünce telefonunu hızla cebine koyup deskteki dosyayı eline aldı Doruk. Hocasının yanına giderken elindeki dosyayı havaya kaldırıp küçük hareketlerle salladı. "Hocam, Şiir turp gibi. Taburcu edelim mi?"  
Tanju asistanının uzattığı dosyayı aldı ve incelemeye başladı. Ardından başını kaldırıp Doruk’a baktı. "Etmeyelim Doruk."

Doruk şaşırdı. "Niye ki? Kız sapasağlam. Evine gitsin. Hem özlemiştir." dedi içten bir sesle.

"Annesi bir gece hastanede kalmasını istiyor. Kadının içi böyle rahat edecekse kalmasında mahsur yok çünkü."

"Siz öyle diyorsanız." diye onayladı hocasını.

Ellerini kumaş pantolonunun ceplerine koydu Tanju. Bir adım geriye adım attı. "Ayrıca anneyi ikna et, uyusun. Bir sakinleştirici yap hatta. Kadın bitik durumda." diye buyurdu.

"Tamam hocam."

Tanju yürümeye başladığında Doruk da adamla birlikte hareketlendi. Tanju bu eylemi garip bir bakışla karşıladı ve "Nereye?" diye sordu.

"Ameliyata." dedi Doruk barizce.

"Hangi ameliyata?"

"Serkan Bayır’ın."

Tanju kaşlarını çattı. "Sen girmiyorsun o ameliyata?" Sesinde açık bir sorgulama vardı.

"Ama neden hocam?” dedi Doruk şaşkınca. “Şiir iyi sonuçta. Ben de boşum."

"Amine hanımı uyuması için nasıl ikna etmeyi düşünüyorsun oğlum? Siz uyuyun, benim işim var mı diyeceksin kadına? Dört haftadır kızı kayıp olan kadına?” Adam öyle bir bakmıştı ki Doruk bir adım geriye gitti. Gözlerini kaçırıp havada random bir yeri izlemeye başladı.

"Evet?" diye mırıldandı. Sesi o kadar kısıktı ki dediğini kendi bile duymamıştı.

Tanju başını iki yana salladı. Sinirleri bozulmuş gibi güldü. Ardından birden ciddileşti. "Beni çileden çıkarma Doruk. Ben kızın başında beklerim de kadına. Başında da bekle gerçekten. Tamam mı?"

"Tamam hocam." deyip hızla başını salladı Doruk.

Tanju’nun arkasından bakarken dehşete düşmüş bir haldeydi.

Ardından az önceki aptallığına gülmeden edemedi.

****

Doruk Amine hanımla konuştuktan sonra zaten Tanju hocanın kadını uyuması için ikna ettiği kanısına vardı; çünkü kadın Doruk'un teklifi karşısında zaten bekliyormuş gibi tepki verip anında kabul etmişti. Bu da Tanju hocanın çalışanlarına karşı güvenini gözler önüne sermesine ve Doruk'u 'Gülsem mi, Ağlasam mı?' diye düşünmeye itmesine neden olmuştu.

Koridora çıkıp hemşireye sesleneceği sırada uzaktan internleri gördü. Koridorun başından sonuna olabildiğince kısık bir sesle "Turgay," diye bağırdı. "Biriniz gelin."

Turgay ve Deniz aynı anda hareketlenince Deniz Turgay'ın kolunu tutup oğlanı durdurdu. "Ben geleyim mi hocam?" diye seslendi Doruk gibi.

Doruk başıyla kızı onayladı.

O sırada koridorun tam ortasındaki Selvi bir sağa bir sola bakarak bu gürültüye surat buruşturmakla yetindi ancak yanındaki Adil, Doruk'a doğru döndü. "Ne bağırıyorsun evladım?" diye bağırdı. "Burası bir hastane!"

Doruk mahçupça gülümsemek ve 'E siz de bağırıyorsunuz?' diye sormak arasında gidip geldi. En sonunda kusura bakmayın anlamda bir jestte karar kıldı. O sırada Deniz koşarak Doruk'a doğru ilerliyordu.

Adil "Zamane gençleri..." diye söylendikten sonra başını iki yana salladı. Ardından aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi hızla başını kaldırıp Doruk'a baktı. "Hani nerde makale Doruk bey?" diye sordu. "Sözde bugüne getirecektin?"

Adamın sesinin boş koridorda çınlamasıyla Doruk yüzünü buruşturdu ve hocasının yanına gitmeyi anca akıl edebildi. Deniz Doruk'un harekete geçmesiyle durdu, Adil ve Selvi'nin biraz gerisinde beklemeye başladı.

Doruk Adil'in yanına gelince eliyle boynunu kaşıyıp "Şimdi şöyle oldu hocam," diye söze girdi.

"Heh bakalım noldu? Acayip merak ediyorum." diye yanıtladı öğrencisini Adil.

"Makaleyi yazdım. Tek sonuç kısmı yok. Onu da eve geçince bitireceğim. Yalnız işte şöyle bir sorun var ki yazdıklarımı hiç kontrol etmedim hocam. Bana birkaç gün verseniz de ben şöyle baştan aşağı bir kontrol edip size adam akıllı teslim etsem? Olmaz mı?"

"Sana iki gün süre." dedi Adil. "Getirdin getirdin. Getirmedin Tıp Gecesine götürmem seni."

Doruk bir anime karakteri olsaydı eğer şu an gözlerinden yıldızlar çıkıyor olurdu. "Tıp mı gecesi? Hani şu dünyaca ünlü Nörolog Michael Taleb’in konuşma yapacağı organizasyondan mı bahsediyorsunuz?"

"Evet tam da ondan bahsediyorum." dedi basitçe.

“Ama hocam nasıl?”

“Dört tane davetiyem var. Bu da yanımda getirebileğim dört kişi demek bu. Ben de asistanlarıma bir jest yapmak istedim.”

Doruk heyecanla dans eden tüm hücrelerine karşın sakin görünmek için büyük çaba sarf etti. “Çok kibarsınız hocam. Çok teşekkür ederim.” Eliyle işaret parmağını kaldırıp “İki gün sonra masanızda o makaleyi bulacaksınız. Söz veriyorum." dedi.

"Eh, iyi bakalım." Adil omuz silkti.

"Şimdi müsadenizle." diyip önce Adil'e sonra Selvi'ye nazikçe gülümsedi adam. Deniz'e eliyle gel işareti verip kızı beklemeden döndü ve yürümeye başladı. Yüzünü insanlardan çevirir çevirmez sessiz bir çığlık atıp heyecanını çıkarmayı ihmal etmedi. Deniz'in yanına gelmesiyle mimiksiz bir şekilde kıza bakıp "Oda 2806. Hastanın annesine sakinleştirci yap. Hemen yan odaya yatır. Sabaha kadar uyusun." diye buyurdu.

"Tamam hocam."

"O zaman bana müsaade." diye şakıdı.

Deniz refleksle elini Doruk'a doğru uzatıp "Nereye?" diye sordu. Doruk'un bu soruya kaşlarını havaya kaldırarak tepki verdiğini görünce gözlerini kaçırdı. "Yani mesainiz bittiyse eğer siz gittikten sonra hastaya kim bakacak diye merak etmiştim ben. Ondan sordum. Neyse muhtemelen Ali hocadır." Sesi giderek kısalarak en sonunda yok oldu kızın. Hızla 2806'ya ilerlemeye başladı.

Doruk giden kızı seslenerek durdurdu. "Senin işin bitince beni dinlenme odasına bekle. Birazdan gelirim yanına." dedi.

"Olur." diye gülümsedi Deniz.

Doruk bir haftadır otoparkta duran motorunu, tamirciye ulaştırabilmek için gelen çekiciyi karşılamaya gitti.

****

Doruk’un dinlenme odasına gelmesi uzun sürdü. İçeri girdiğinde buz tutmuş ellerini ovuşturup ısıtmaya çalıştı. Beyaz önlüğünün üstüne giydiği şişme montunu çıkarıp askıya astı ve pencere pervazına oturmuş Deniz’e bir bakış attı. “İşin var mı?” diye sordu.

Deniz başını iki yana salladı. “Yok.”

“Benim de yok.”

Çekmeceyi açıp içinden bir kutu çıkardı. Elindeki kutuyu masaya koyup sandalyeye oturdu. Kutuyu açıp içinden ahı gitmiş vahı kalmış bir karton çıkardı. Deniz merakla masaya yaklaştığında bu kartonun bir santranç tahtası işleviyle kullanıldığını anladı. Adam masadaki eşyaları kenara çekip katonu ikisinin arasına koyup kutudaki taşları çıkardı. Beyaz taşları kızın önüne dizerken kız da önündeki taşları dizip adama yardım etti. Tüm taşlar dizildikten sonra geriye doğru çekilip “Başla bakalım.” dedi.

Deniz piyonunu öne çıkarırken minik bir şekilde gülümsedi. Karşı hamle olarak Doruk da kızın hamlesinin simetriğini uyguladı.

Böylece uzun bir sessizlikle süren huzurlu birkaç dakika yaşandı.

Sessizliği Deniz bozdu. “Patlamanın olduğu gün benim staj günüm değildi. Hastanede değildim o yüzden.”

Doruk kalesini hareket ettirip beyaz atın geri yerine dönmesine sebep oldu. “Şanslıymışsın.”

Bakışlarını oyundan çekip adama baktı."Turgay ve İlhan, daha önceden cerrahide staj yapan arkadaşım, o günü anlattılar bana işte. Daha doğrusu sizi anlattılar. Herkes telaş içindeyken sizin soğukkanlı müdahale edişlerinizi. Arteriyel kanaması olan adama bir kalemle turnike yaptırmanızı falan.” Derin bir nefes alıp “Sizi görmeden sizi tanıyordum yani.” dedi. “Demem o ki size özeniyorum. Gerçekten. Ameliyatta sizi izlerken aynen şöyle düşünüyorum: Sanırım bundan sonra yapacağı bir üç adımını önceden planlıyor. Öyle bir kendinden eminlik var üzerinizde. Ve bu o kadar haklı bir eminlik ki. Hareketleriniz keskin ama bir o kadar da doğru çünkü. Asiste ettiğiniz hoca kim olursa olsun hemen adapte oluyorsunuz ve uyum içinde işbirliği yapıyorsunuz. Ben de tam olarak sizin gibi bir cerrah olmak istiyorum.”

Doruk uzunca bir bakış attı Deniz'e. Ardından "Teşekkür ederim." diyip kısa bir yanıt verdi. Bakışlarını oyuna çevirdi. Filiyle bir piyonu yedikten sonra da başını kaldırmadı.

Uzun süre süren sessizlik bu sefer rahatsız ediciydi. Deniz bu durumdan rahatsız olarak boğazını temizledi. Masanın üstündeki kalın nöroşirürji kitabına takıldı gözleri. Kitabı göstererek "Sizi beklerken biraz göz attım. Kimin olduğunu bilmiyordum. Sizinmiş."

"İstediğin zaman alıp kullanabilirsin, sıkıntı yok."

"Teşekkürler." dedi Deniz. "İlk sayfada çizilen resim çekti dikkatimi. Altındaki imzada DÖ yazıyordu. Doruk Özütürk olduğunu tahmin ettim." Doruk sessiz kalınca “Öyle mi?" diye sordu.

"Aynen ben çizmişimdir. Ne çizmişim?" dedi adam ilgisizce.

Deniz heyecanla yerinde dikleşti. "Kukuletalı bir adam var sanırım. Kayık çekiyor."

"Hatırladım."

"Gerçekten çok güzel çizmişsiniz bu arada. Bayağı yeteneklisiniz."

Odaya girdiğinden beri en uzun cümlesini kurdu adam. "Teşekkür ederim. Eğer doktor olmasaydım ressam olurdum sanırım. Ya da karikatürist. Ya da duvarlara illegal bir şekilde grafiti çizerdim. Bilemiyorum."

Deniz adama güldü. "Neden doktor oldunuz peki Doruk hocam?"

"Family business." dedi. "Özütürk'ler doktorlardır." Omuz silkti. "Gelenek."

"Peki.” dedi kelimeyi uzatarak. “Çizdiğiniz resim tam olarak kim? Ya da ne?"

"Kharoon o. Yunan mitolojisinde Kharoon, ölenlerin ruhlarını kayığıyla Styx nehrinden Hades'in diyarına, yeraltına, götürülür. Bunun karşılığında da para talep eder. Parayı ödeyemeyen ruhlar Styx nehrinde sonsuza kadar sürüklenirler."

Deniz vezirini düz bir şekilde uzunca oynatarak cürretkar bir hamle yaptı. Böylelikle Doruk filini kaybetti. "Yeraltına ulaşabilen ruhlara ne oluyor?"

Adamın kalesini hareket ettirmesiyle kız vezirini geri çekmek zorunda kaldı. "Kısaca anlatmak gerekirse orada yargılanırlar. İyi biri olarak yaşadıysan eğer insanın aklını alabilecek güzellikteki sarayları olan Elysion'la ödüllendirilirsin. Değilsen Tartarus'a atılırsın. Tartarus'u betimlememe gerek yok. Direkt cehennem olarak bilsen yeterli."

"Kayıkta yalnızca Kharoon var. Ölü ruh nerede?"

"Kayığa binmeye çabalıyor." Omuz silkti.

"Binebilecek mi peki?"

"Bilmem. Belki de binmemeli. Hangisinin daha kötü olduğunu bilmiyorum çünkü. Styx'de mi yoksa Tartarus'ta mı sonsuza kadar kalıp çıldırmak?"

"Ruhun Tartarus'a gideceğine eminsiniz yani?"

Bir beyaz piyonu daha tahtadan kaldırdı adam. "Emin değilim ama Elysion'a gitmeyeceği de açık."

O sırada kapı açıldı. İçeri gürültülü bir şekilde Açelya ve Demir sarmaş dolaş girdi. Sarışın kızın kahkahası odada çınlarken ikili masada oturanları görünce oda birden sessizleşti. 

"Selamlar Doruk bey. Selam Deniz." dedi Açelya şaşkınlıkla.

Böylelikle odadaki herkes tüm kombinasyonlarla selamlaştılar. Bu anın absürtlüğünü "Hadi." diyip kıza komut vermesiyle bozmaya çalıştı Doruk.

Arkasına dönüp Demir’in ruh halini çözmeye çalıştı. Demir iyi duruyordu. O zaman problem yok demekti.

"Düşünüyorum." diye mırıldandı Deniz.

Koltuğa yan yana dizilen ikili dünyanın en ilginç manzarasıymış gibi bir süre santranç oyanayan Doruk ve Deniz’i izlediler. Demir Açi’ye doğru eğilip “Odadan çıkmalı mıyız?”

Başını hayır anlamında salladı sarışın kız. “Biraz daha duralım. Şimdi çıkarsak garip olur.”

O sırada odaya gürültülü bir şekilde Turgay giriş yaptı. "Demir hocam hasta yok!" diye bağırıp herkesin dikkatini çekti.

Ayağa kalktı adam. "Nasıl yok?"

"İki dakika başından ayrıldım. Kaçmış."

"Yeni ameliyattan çıkmış adam nasıl kaçsın?" diye sordu Açelya.

"Şiir!" diye mırıldandı o anda Doruk.

Oturduğu sandalyeden hızla kalkıp Şiir’in odasına doğru koşmaya başlarken odadaki diğer herkes adamı taklit etmeye başladılar.

****

Doruk Şiir’in odasına kapıyı çalma gereği görmeden girip boş yatağı görünce okkalı bir küfür savurdu. Umutsuzca odadaki lavaboya baktı. Küçük bir volta atıp ne yapacağını düşünmeye başladı.

Arkasında bir orduyla soluk soluğa odaya giren Demir “Kızı kaçırmış.” diye bariz olanı beyan ettikten sonra hoş olmayan bir sıfatla Serkan’ı tanımladı. Sinirle Turgay’a dönüp "Başında polis yok mu bu adamın Turgay?" diye bağırdı.

Turgay ve Deniz bu tepki karşısında bir adım geriye gidip suçlulukla başlarını yere eğdiler. 

“Bağırma çocuğa.” diye bağırdı Demir’e Doruk.

“Kimse kimseye bağırmasın artık, yeter.” diye bağırdı Açelya. Herkesin sinirleri oldukça bozulmuştu.

“Şimdi napacağız?” diye sordu Turgay. 

Başlar Doruk’a döndüğünde Doruk derin bir nefes aldı. “Hastaneden o halde yanında kızla çıkması imkansız. Halen hastanede yani.” Sarışın kıza dönüp “Açelya sen git polisi bul. Olayı izah et.”

Açelya tamam diyip hızla odadan çıktı.

“Bir an önce tüm çıkışları kapatmamız lazım ki polis aramasını hastane içinde yapabilsin. Demir sen ana girişe, Deniz sen Acil girişine, Turgay sen de Poliklinik girişine gidin. Ben de güvenlik kameralarına bakayım.”

Herkes hızla başlarını sallayıp odadan koşarak çıktılar.

“Tanju hoca beni öldürecek.” diyip hızla çıkışa doğru koştu Demir.

“Bittim ben.” dedi Deniz kendi kendine. “Tanju hocanın elinden kimse alamayacak beni. Bu sefer hiç kurtuluşum olmayacak.” Etrafa tedirgin bakışlar atmayı ihmal etmeyip Acil’in girişine doğru hızlı adımlarla ilerledi.

Merdivenleri üçer beşer inerken Turgay ellerini yukarıya doğru kaldırdı. “Allah’ım bu kulunu Tanju hocanın gazabından koru Yarabbim.” dedikten sonra kendi duasına amin demeyi ihmal etmedi.

“Güzel bir gün Tanju hoca tarafından öldürülmek için.” diye bir melodi mırıldandı gerginlikle Doruk. Asansörün düğmesine basarken şarkısını ıslıkla taçlandırmayı unutmadı.

****

Güvenlik odasından içeri gireceği sırada Doruk, Serkan’ı bir tekerlekli sandalyede taşıyan Şiir’i görünce dondu kaldı. Adamın bilincinin açık olduğundan bile emin değildi; ancak bir şeyden oldukça emindi Doruk, Şiir oldukça kendinde gözüküyordu.

Şiir’i kaçıran Serkan değildi. Şiir Serkan’ı kaçırıyordu.

Kıza doğru hareketlenemeden asansöre binip giden ikiliye çaresizce bakıp Demir’i aradı. “Buldum.” dedi adama. “Zemine iniyorlar. Karşıla onları.”

Karşısındaki adamın onaylamasıyla telefonu kapatıp yan taraftaki asansörün düğmesine histerik bir şekilde birden fazla bastı. Kapı açılınca telaşla içeri girip 0’a bastı. O sırada sedyesiyle birlikte asansöre binmeye çalışan hemşireye yardım etmesi bir ömür sürmüş gibi geldi Doruk’a. “Geçmiş olsun.” dedi sedyede yatan amcaya.

Amca “Sağol evladım.” diyip mini bir otobiyografisini sundu Doruk’a. Hastalığını, hayat standartlarındaki kalitesizliğini ve çocuklarının hayırsızlığını sabırla dinleyip sahte tepkiler vermeyi ihmal etmedi. Saniyede bir bileğindeki saate bakıp zamanın daha hızlı akmasını diledi. 2. Katta amcanın inmesiyle biten yolculuklarıyla derin bir nefes aldı.

Zemin kata geldiğinde Demir karşıladı adamı. “Nerdeler?”

“Gelmediler ki.” diye haykırdı adam kolunu iki yana açıp. “Napacağız?”

Normal bir zaman olsaydı Demir’in bu yüz ifadesiyle iyi bir dalga geçerdi Doruk. Ancak şu an “Tamam sakin ol. Buralarda bir yerdeler. Buluruz şimdi.” demekle yetindi. İşaret parmağıyla solunu gösterdi. “Sen Göz’e bak. Ben KBB’ye bakayım. Tamam mı?”

Demir komutunu aldığı anda sol tarafa doğru koşmaya başladı. Doruk ise hızlı adımlarla kulak burun boğaz bölümüne girdi. Tüm kapılara nazikçe vurup içeri baktıktan sonra kısa bir özürle geri çıkarak aramasını sürdürdü.

Artık saymayı bıraktığı kadar çok mekan taraması yaptığı bir vakitte rastgele bir kapı açtı Doruk.

Şiir’i elinde tuttuğu büyük mor renkli vazoyu siper ederken bulunca rahatlayıp derin bir nefes verdi. Serkan hemen yanında gözleri yarı açık yarı kapalı bir halde oturuyordu.

Odaya adım attığı anda adam “Yaklaşma.” diye uyardı Şiir. Elindeki vazoyu her an fırlatabilecek bir konumda tuttu.

“Şiir,” diye seslendi Doruk ses tonunu yumuşatarak. “Pişman olacağın bir şey yapmadan elindekini bırakıp yanıma gelin.”

“Olmaz.” dedi Şirin başını iki yana sallarken. “Serkan’ın gitmesi lazım. Hapse giremez o. İzin vermem.”

“Serkan hapse girecek çünkü suç içledi Şiir. Sen de bir suçlunun kaçmasına yardım ederek suçlu konumuna mı düşmek istiyorsun?”

Özensizce topladığı saçlar iki yana doğru sarkmıştı kızın. Karşıdan bakıldığında bir cinnet anına yaklaşıldığını düşündürecek kadar korkunç duruyordy yüz ifadesi. “Hayır. Ben yalnızca Serkan’ın iyi olmasını istiyorum.”

“Serkan iyi zaten. Birkaç hafta sonra tamamen iyileşir.”

“Doruk bey bırakın biz gidelim. Lütfen.” diye yalvardı Şiir.

Doruk kızı sarsıp kim için yalvardığını hatırlatmak istedi.

“Bunu yapamam Şiir. Sen elindekini bırak yanıma gel. Anneni düşün. Kaç haftadır ne halde olduğunu ve senin bu şekilde davranarak onu ne hale sokacağını düşün.”

Şiir’in yüzünden karanlık bir ifade geçti, gitti. “Annemi seviyorum ama Serkan’ı da seviyorum. O kötü biri değil. İçinde çok iyi bir insan. İnanın öyle.”

“İyiyse cennete gitsin.” diye düşündü Doruk. Şiir’in ikna olmayacağını anladığı için kıza müdahale edebilmek için ileri doğru bir adım attı.

Doruk’un hareketlenmesiyle Şiir elindeki vazoyu Doruk’un alnına isabet edecek şekilde fırlattı. Fırlattıktan sonra da büyük bir çığlıkla geriye doğru kaçtı. Serkan bir homurtuyla rahatsızlığını ifade etti.

Doruk alnına aldığı darbeyle kısa bir etrafı karanlık gördü. Keskin bir acı bedenini kaplarken gözleri görmüyor bir vaziyette ileri atıldı ve kızın kolunu tek eliyle kavradı. Şiir’in çırpınışlarıyla karanlıktan aydınlığa çıkması biraz zaman aldı adamın görüşü. Tek koluyla kızı tutarken diğer eliyle yarasına dokundu. Avcunun içi kendi kanıyla kaplanınca sıkıntıyla bir nefes aldı. Yer çekiminin etkisiyle aşağı doğru akan kan, gözüne girmesin diye elinin tersiyle kanın akışını yana doğru ilerletmeye çalıştı. Ayağıyla tekerlekli sandalyeyi ilerleterek odadan çıkıp yardım istedi. Hasta bakıcı bir adam şaşkınlıkla Doruk’a yardım etmeye girişti.

****

İçinde bulunulduğu ortamı betimlemek gerekirse eğer Doruk’un kanayan başına dikiş atan Demir, Demir’e yardımcı olan Açelya, Açelya’nın yanında somurtarak dikilen Nazlı, Nazlı’nın gerisinde onları izleyen Ali ve en geride, uzakta, endişeyle birbirlerine yaslanmış Deniz ve Turgay vardı. Cerrahi asistanların dinlenme odası ilk defa bu kadar kalabalığa ev sahipliği yapıyordu; ancak beklenildiğinin aksine odadan çıt çıkmıyordu.

Doruk oldukça mahzun duruyordu ki bu hastane sakinleri için yepyeni bir olaydı. Şu an Doruk’un içinde bulundukları durumla ilgili bayat espriler yapıp insanların yüzünü buruşturmasına neden olması gerekiyordu. Bu hali herkesin ruh halini etkilemiş ve sessizleşmelerine neden olmuştu.

Adamın parkeye dalmış bakışları Nazlı’nın “Üzülme ya,” demesiyle son buldu. “Tanju hocadan çekiniyorsan eğer, yaranı gördüğü anda yelkenleri suya indirir o.”

“Aynen,” diye onayladı Açi arkadaşını. “Bakma öyle sert durduğuna pamuk gibi bir kalbi var aslında Tanju hocanın.”

Doruk, kızların yaptığı karakter analizinin ne kadar yüzeysel olduğunu düşündü; ancak buna herhangi bir tepki vermedi. “Tanju hocadan çekinmiyorum.” dedi.

“Öyleyse ne?” diye sordu Ali.

“Şiir’e üzülüyorum. Kendini ne hallere düşürecek, Allah bilir. Ve en kötüsü de kendi kendisine bunu yapacak olması. İnsanın kendini düşürdüğü durumlara her seferinde hayret etmekten kurtulamacağım sanırım.”

Odadakiler Doruk’u onayladılar.

Doruk aniden başını kaldırınca Demir’den yavaş olması gerektiğine dair bir uyarı yedi. “Ama olan Amine hanıma olacak.” dedi. “Zaten çocuklar her haltı yerler, olan annelere olur.” Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra “Keşke duygularımız olmasaydı. Düşünsenize o zaman ne muazzam yarattıklar olurduk.” diye mırıldandı.

****

Beliz ve Tanju, Amine hanımı sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Kadın ne yapacağını bilemez halde Beliz’in odasında bir o yana bir bu yana adımlıyordu. “Şiir neden o herifi polisten kaçırmaya çalıştı? İnanın hiçbir fikrim yok Beliz’cim.”

Tanju oturduğu tekli koltukta bacak bacak üstüne atıp “Asistanım Doruk, Şiir’in stockholm sendromu olduğundan şüpheleniyor.” diye açıkladı.

“O nedir?”

“Şiir’in yaşadığı gibi rehine durumlarında ortaya çıkan psikolojik bir hastalık. Rehine pozisyonundaki insanların kendilerini rehin alan kişiyle özdeşim kurmasıyla birlikte duygusal olarak ona bağlanması olarak anlatılabilir. Gelişim mekanizmasının temelinde rehinecinin hayatta kalabilmek için saldırganına boyun eğmesi vardır.” diye açıkladı adam.

“Aman Allah’ım.”

“Bu tanının doğruluğundan emin değiliz tabii ki. Doruk’un böyle bir teşhis koyması için yeterli yetkinliği yok. Şiir’i çok iyi bir uzmana yönlendireceğim.” dedi Beliz. “Merak etme lütfen Amine. Kızın iyi olacak.”

****

Sabah hava aydınlanırken otoparkta arabasına doğru giden Doruk, Tanju’nun seslenmesiyle durup hocasını beklemeye başladı. “Nasılsın?” diye sordu adam.

“İyiyim hocam. Teşekkür ederim sorduğunuz için.”

“Amine hanım Şiir’den şikayetçi olmadığın için sana teşekkür ettiğini iletti.”

Doruk anladığını belli etmek için başını kısaca salladı.

Tanju asistanının baştan aşağı inceleyerek iyi olup olmadığını anlamaya çalıştıktan sonra “Kötü duruyorsun.” dedi. “Bu halde araba kullanamazsın. Gel bırakayım seni.”

Adam itiraz edecekmiş gibi olunca Tanju gözleriyle uyardı. Yolcu koltuğunu Doruk için açıp binmesini bekledi. Doruk omuzlarını düşürerek pes etti. Arabaya binip emniyet kemerini taktı.  
Sürücü koltuğuna yerleşen Tanju Doruk’a bir bakış atıp arabayı çalıştırdı. Ayta Sözeri’den Büklüm Büklüm şarkısı aracın içinde çınlarken Tanju radyoyu kapatmak için elini uzattı. “Başın ağrıyordur.” diye mırıldandı bir yandan da.

“Yok ağrımıyor hocam.” dedi Doruk. “Bırakın çalsın.”

Tanju adamın istediğini kabul ettikten sonra asistanını sağ salim evine bırakmak için yola çıktı.

****


	6. BABALAR VE ÇOCUKLARI:

BABALAR VE ÇOCUKLARI:

8 ay önce:

Leyla odasına giren adama kibarca gülümseyerek hoş geldin dileklerini iletti. “Kusura bakma Doruk’cum, beklettim seni de.”  
“Sizi beklemek bir şereftir leydim.” dedi Doruk abartılı bir referans yapıp koltuğa oturdu ve şaşkınlıkla rahatsız edici o koltuğun yerini almış yeni koltuğa baktı. Bugün Doruk’un en mutlu olabilir miydi? Kesinlikle olabilirdi.  
Adamın genelde gerginlikle kasılmış yüz hatlarına alışkındı Leyla. Şu an karşısında rahat bir şekilde oturması kadını şaşırttı. “Bugün ne kadar keyiflisin böyle!” diye tepki verdi.  
“Yılın ilk karı yağdı. Ben keyifli olmayayım da kim olsun? İnsanlar genelde Ankara’da kışı yaşamaktan şikayetçidirler ancak ben değil. Ben bayılırım.” Koltuğa biraz yayılıp en rahat pozisyonu buldu. “Hatta sana mini bir kardan adam yapmıştım. Hediye edecektim. Ancak bekleme odasında eridi. Allah rahmet eylesin. Tek burnu kaldı elimde: minik bir havuç. Onu da yedim zaten. Kusura bakma.”  
“Afiyet olsun.”  
“Eyvallah.”  
“O zaman başlayalım mı?”  
“Başlayalım. Ne anlatayım? Hadi sen belirle bugünün konusunu. Söz veriyorum, sorduğun soruya istisnasız cevap vereceğim.”  
Kadın güldü. Gülünce sol yanağındaki gamze kendini açığa çıkardı. “Bugün benim en şanslı günüm, desene o zaman. Peki. Ben babanı konuşmak istiyorum.”  
Doruk da güldü. Ancak onunki histerik bir biçimde şaşkınlık belirten bir gülüştü. “Oldu mu şimdi bu? Bak diyorum ki sana, ne sorarsan sor cevap vereceğim. Sen gidiyorsun hakkını Attila Özütürk için kullanıyorsun. Hadi neyse, bir şans daha vereceğim. Başka bir konudan bahsedelim. Olmaz mı?”  
“Yok olmaz.”  
“Hayda.” dedi Doruk. Kelimeyi uzatabildiği kadar uzattı. “Anlayamadım hiç bu işi. Çünkü benim travma sonrası stres bozukluğumu tedavi etmek istiyorsan bunun yolu babamı öğrenmek değil bence.” Parmaklarıyla tırnak işareti yaparak hastalığındaki travma kelimesini vurgulamıştı.  
Doruk’un cümlesi Leyla’nın suratını buruşturmasına sebep oldu. “Doruk sen kabul etsen de etmesen de hayatta aldığın her kararda babanın etkisi var. Bu inkar edilemez. Meslek seçiminde bile babanın isteğini gerçekleştirdin. Seni daha iyi anlayabilmem için babanla ilişkinizi öğrenmem şart. Bu yüzden de en başından, çocukluğundan, bana babanı anlatmanı istiyorum. Lütfen sözünü tut.” diyip bir nutuk çekti adama.  
Leyla’nın ‘bana işimi öğretme’ tavrına Doruk güldü. Ellerini teslim olurmuş gibi kaldırıp yerine iyice yerleşti. Bir yandan da Leyla’ya cevap vermeye çabaladı. “Meslek seçimimde babamın mı isteğini gerçekleştirmişim?” diye mırıldandı Doruk kafa karışıklığı ile. Başını iki yana salladı. “Bu kanıya varmanı sağlayan şeyler söyledim sana. Hata bende. O zaman sana babamla aramda geçen bir olayı anlatacağım. Ve bu yanılgıdan kurtaracağım seni. Hazır mısın?”  
Saçlarını eliyle toplayıp yandan sarkıttıktan sonra adamı onayladı kadın.  
Derin bir nefes aldı Doruk. Ardından konuşmaya başladı. ”Ben ortaokul son sınıftayım o zamanlar, bir sıra arkadaşım var. Adı Serhat ya da Serhan. Tam hatırlamıyorum. Neyse önemli de değil zaten. Bu elemanın babası eski büyükelçi. Okulda bayağı popüler biri. Teneffüslerde yaptığımız maçlarda takımları bile bu eleman belirliyor falan. Düşün. Neyse bir gün okula bir çizgi roman getirdi bu. Spiderman çizgi romanının Fransızca çevirisi. Şöyle bir özelliği var ki, bu çizgi roman Punisher karakterinin ilk ortaya çıktığı sayı. 1974 tarihli orijinal ilk baskılarından. Şu an açık artırma ile satsan yüzbinler eder; o kadar değerli. İşte neyse sınıfça biz dergiye düştük. Hele beni gör: Gözlerimden kalpler çıkıyor; hayran kaldım. Okuduğumdan hiçbir şey anlayamıyorum ama orijinal ya, koleksiyon oluşturmak istesem -ki öyle bir amacım bile yoktu o güne kadar- en değerli parçası olacak ya dergi; bu yüzden hayatımda hiçbir şeyi istemediğim kadar istiyorum. Kafayı taktım.  
Çocuğa dedim ki, bana sat bunu. İlk başta bu, yok satmam, falan dedi. Tabii ben çakalım; bırakmadım peşini. Allem ettim, kallem ettim; ikna ettim çocuğu. Tamam ama fiyatı konusunda babama sorayım bir, dedi. Sonra bu ertesi gün geldi, bir fiyat söyledi. Söylediği meblağ benim hayatım boyunca zikretmediğim, zikredemediğim kadar yüksek. Tabii ben yıkıldım, o kadar param yok doğal olarak.  
Eve gittim, üzgün üzgün abime anlattım hadiseyi. Ne kadar içli anlattıysam abim kıyamadı bana. Birlik olursak eğer babamı ikna ederiz, dedi. Sevindim ben, sevgi doldum abime karşı. Neyse akşam yemekte abim konuyu babama açtı.  
Babam sessiz sessiz dinledikten sonra bana yandan bir bakış atıp “Çok mu istiyorsun bu çizgi romanı?” diye sordu.  
“Çok istiyorum baba.” dedim. “Her şeyi yaparım bunun için.”  
“Her şeyi mi?” dedi.  
“Her şeyi.” dedim, kendimden eminim.  
O zamanlar liseye giriş sınavlarının adı OKS’ydi. İşte “OKS’den şu kadar puan al, istediğini alayım.” dedi.  
“Tamam.” dedim. Anlaştık.  
Hemen bir çalışma programı oluşturdum kendime. Bu biraz zor oldu; çünkü sınava aylar kalmış ve ben kitabın kapağını dahi açmamışım. Çok işim var diye etrafta geziyorum, inanılmaz dertliyim, omuzlarıma tonlarca yük binmiş gibi hissediyorum. Ama çalışmalara da başladım. Bu kadar çalışmaya bünyem alışık olmamasına rağmen günde 6-7 saat civarı çalışıyorum, gece yarıları uyuyorum falan.  
Gel zaman git zaman, ben gecemi gündüzüme katadurayım; okulda bir olay patlak verdi: Malum dergi ortada yok, çalınmış. Bizim okul özel bir okul olduğu için bu hırsızlık olaylarına asla müsamaha gösterilmiyor. Sınıftaki her veli çağırıldı, rehberlik öğretmeni eşliğinde vaziyet anlatıldı, kritikler yapıldı, ciddi ortamlara girildi falan. Her neyse. Akşam, evde, babam anneme ne dedi biliyor musun?”  
“Ne dedi?” diye sordu Leyla.  
Doruk “Git Doruk’la konuş. Dergiyi eğer o aldıysa söylesin. Geç olmadan çözümünü bulalım.” diye mırıldandı. Sesi pürüzlüydü.  
Burukça gülümsedi kadın. “Senin çaldığını düşündü.”  
“Benim çaldığımı düşündü.” diyip dolan gözlerini sakladı Doruk. “O an bana bir aydınlanma geldi. Evet babamla hiçbir zaman yıldızlarımız barışmamıştı; ancak ben çabalardım. Babamın gözüne girebilmek için, onun onayını almak için çabalardım. O an anladım ki; ben ne yaparsam yapayım, babamın gözündeki Doruk’u değiştiremeyeceğim. Neden uğraşıyorum ki, dedim kendime. Çoktan kalemimi kırmış biri için neden bu kadar uğraşıyorum ben?  
Hırslandım, babama tüm benliğimle hırslandım. O günden sonra tek bir amacım vardı: Babamı sabote etmek, işlerini baltalamak. Neler neler yaptım, bir bilsen. Arabasını duvara vurdum, çalışmalarının üstüne kahve döktüm, iş yerindeki cihazları bozdum… Evi yakıyordum ya. Az kalsın evi yakıyordum, biliyor musun? Biraz daha çaba sarf etsem sabıka kaydım olacaktı. Sonra…” dedi. Ve durdu.  
“Sonra?” diye adamın konuşması için teşvik etti kadın.  
“Sonra babam benimle baş edemeyeceğini anladı.” dedi Doruk. “Askeri liseye kaydımı yaptırdı. Bana da bambaşka bir kader çizdi.”  
“Bu kaderi sevdin ama değil mi?” diye sordu Leyla yumuşacık. “Yeni ailem oldular demiştin.”  
Doruk evet anlamında başını salladı. “Çok.” dedi usulca. Sesinde geçmişe duyulan özlem buram buram belli oluyordu. “Ama ilk başta değil. İlk başta terk edilmenin ağırlığını üzerimden atamadım. Olmadı. Karmakarışık oldum; dolaştım, çözemedim.”  
“Neler hissettin tam? Detaylı olarak anlatır mısın?”  
Adam kadının komutuna derhal uydu. “Askeriyedeki ilk günümde gece hiç uyuyamadım. O kadar ağrıma gitmişti ki babam tarafından şutlanmak, kendime gelemedim. Uykuya daldığımda hava yeni aydınlanıyordu. Dolayısıyla ilk günden geç kaldım. Orada geç kalmak kabul edilemez.” dedi Doruk. “Hele ilk günden.” Islık çaldı. Eliyle boğazını kesermiş gibi yaptı.  
“Ceza mı aldın?”  
Onayladı kadını. “Ceza aldım ya. Tek ceza alsam iyi. Bir fırça çektiler bana. İnanır mısın Leyla, feleğim şaştı. Hayatımda ilk defa maruz kaldığım bir davranış biçimiydi çünkü. Beni azarlayan tek insan, babam, bile hiçbir zaman bana sesini yükseltmemişti ki. Ne yapacağımı şaşırdım. Gözlerim doldu. Utanmasam hüngür hüngür ağlardım. Neyse ki o kadar ileri gitmedim de utanç verici anılarıma bunu da eklemedim.” Avuçlarını şükreder gibi havaya kaldırdı.  
Leyla hemen itiraz etti. “Ağlayabilirsin Doruk. Bunda utanılacak bir şey yok ki.”  
“O ortamda ağlamak dünyanın en falsolu hareketidir. Ağlasaydım barınamazdım orada.” dedi Doruk keskin bir ses tonuyla.  
“Peki n’aptın?” diye sordu kadın. Elini karnına koydu refleksle, doğmamış oğluna dokunmaya çalıştı.  
“Telefon yasaktı. Bu yüzden bir cep telefonum da yoktu. Ailemi aramak istiyorum, dedim. Bir haftanın sonunda anca telefon açmama izin verdiler. O bir haftada neler çektim, bir ben bir Allah bilir. Neyse babamı aradım. “Gel beni al, yoksa ben kaçarım buradan.” diye tehdit ettim.”  
“Baban geldi mi?”  
“Paşa paşa hem de.” dedi Doruk. “Geldi. Yüzüme baktı ve “Yapma.” dedi.”  
Leyla sorgular biçimde Doruk’a baktı.  
Doruk sesini kıstı ve tam bir İstanbul Türkçesiyle konuşmaya başladı. Babasının taklidini yapıyordu, Leyla sonradan anladı. “Bu yaptıklarını beni üzmek için yapıyorsun, anlıyorum. Amacına da gayet ulaşıyorsun. Gece yastığa başımı koyduğumda senden, seni büyütürken nerede hata yaptığımdan, başka hiçbir şey düşünemiyorum. Ama yalnızca beni üzmüyorsun. Yalnızca beni uykusuz bırakmıyorsun. Annen de var oğlum. Ona bu kederi yaşatmaya ne hakkın var senin? Öz oğlum bile yapıyor olsa, Birce’yi kimsenin üzmesine müsaade etmem ben Doruk. Aklını başına al. Anneni düşün ve bu okulu bitir. Bir kere evimizde ismin bıkkınlıkla değil de gururla anılsın. Bunu annen için yap.”  
Cümlesi bittikten sonra Leyla’ya baktı Doruk. “Ben babam için değil annem için doktor oldum Leyla.” dedi. “O evde ismimi annem gurur anabilsin diye.”

****

Günümüz:

İnanılmaz bir baş ağrısıyla uyandı Doruk. Alnındaki yara o kadar zonkluyordu ki bu uykusunun bölünmesine neden olmuştu. İyi ki de oldu, diye düşündü adam çünkü ikindi olmuştu neredeyse. Ve Doruk’un nöbet sonrası baygın gibi uyuyuşları bu dünyada en nefret ettiği şeylerdi. Dengesinin şaşmasına neden oluyordu çünkü. Doruk kontrolü bırakmaktan hoşnut değildi.  
Uzun süredir geniş spektrumlu ağrı kesiciler kullandığı için normal ağrı kesicilerin baş ağrısını kesemeyeceğini biliyordu. Bu yüzden kriz anlarında başvurduğu kutuyu eline aldı. Birkaç günlük bir simit parçasını ağzına atıp midesinin boş olmadığından emin olduktan sonra kutudan bir tane ilaç çıkardı. İlacı yuttuğunda bu kadar titiz davrandığı için kendisine güldü.  
Bu hayatta normal hasta olmanın tadını çıkarmak da mı vardı?  
Telefonuna gelen mesajla hayatının tam bir ironi olduğu düşüncelerinden çıkarken saate baktı. 14’e geliyordu. İşe gitmesine 3 saat daha var demekti bu.  
Mesaj Deniz’dendi. Doruk’un nasıl olduğunu soran ve onun için endişendiğini söyleyen bir metin yazmıştı kız. Doruk bu mesajla kendini mutlu hissetti. Evet, mutlu hissetmişti. Onu merak eden birinin varlığı Doruk’ta tam olarak bu duygu hissettirmişti.  
İyi olduğunu söyledi adam. Kızdan cevap gelmesini beklemeden ‘Yeni uyandım ve kahvaltı yapmaya çıkacağım. Bana eşlik etmek ister misin?’ diye yazıp gönderdi.  
Cevap gelmesini beklerken Aslan’ı aradı gözleri. Sessiz bir Aslan Doruk’un en korktuğu şeydi çünkü. Her sessiz kaldığında yaptığı vukuatlarla tecrübe edinmişti bunu adam. Küçük dairesindeki her odaya baktıktan sonra Aslan’ı klozetten su içerken yakalamasıyla yüzünü buruşturdu.  
“Cidden mi?” dedi hayvana. “Kabındaki temiz su dururken bunu mu tercih ettin? Cidden mi?”  
Minik, sarı bedeni tek eliyle tuttu. Musluğu açıp suyun ısısını ayarladı. Ardından ılık su ve köpükle kedinin her yerini temizledi. İşi bittikten sonra Aslan’la birlikte Doruk da yıkanmış kadar ıslanmıştı.  
Banyonun kapısını kapatıp bir daha Aslan’ın buraya giremeyeceğinden emin olduktan sonra telefonunu eline aldı. Deniz teklifini kabul etmişti. Yeri ve saati soran mesajına yanıt attıktan sonra hızlı bir şekilde hazırlandı ve evden çıktı.  
Bir on beş dakika kadar yürüdükten sonra bir kafeye girip cam kenarındaki bir masaya geçti. Bu kafeye sürekli geliyor, kahvaltılık şeyler alıp hastaneye geçiyordu. İlk defa içeride oturup yiyecekti yemeğini. Bu farkındalıkla etrafı şöyle bir süzdü. Sakin bir mekandı. Doruk beğenmişti.  
Deniz’i çok beklemedi adam. Daha önceden bir kez kızı evine bıraktığı içi biliyordu: Kızın evi buraya oldukça yakındı. Bu civarlarda bir eve sahip olmak biraz zenginlik istiyordu. Bunun için Doruk kızın varlıklı biri olduğu çıkarımında bulundu. Ama hayatta Deniz’e sormazdı bunu.  
Kız hızlı adımlarla Doruk’a yürürken başındaki gri renkli bereyi çıkardı. Masaya ulaştığında minik bir tebessümle “Selam.” dedi.  
“Selam.” diye karşılık verdi Doruk. “Sipariş vermedim. Seni bekledim.”  
“Keşke verseydiniz.” dedi Deniz. “Benim yüzümden işe geç kalmanızı istemem.”  
“Kalmam. Merak etme.”  
Garson ikindi vakti kahvaltı siparişine alışkın olmadığından mıdır, bilinmez, biraz şaşırsa da siparişi hazırlamaya gitti.  
Deniz elleriyle gözlerini ovuşturdu ve “Fazla uyumaktan şişen gözler...” diye mırıldandı. Başını iki yana salladı.  
“Benden mi bahsediyorsun?” diye sordu sahte bir alınganlıkla Doruk.  
Deniz güldü. “Kendimden bahsediyorum. Siz gayet iyi duruyorsunuz.”  
Adam kızın kibar iltifatını gülerek kabul etti. “Ben gayet iyi durmuyorum; ama neyse ki fazla uykulu halimin uykusuz halimden iyi olduğunu biliyorum. Yoksa kendimi bana kötü hissettirebilirdin.”  
İşaret parmağını sallayıp “Uykusuz halinize şahit olduğum zaman aradaki farka bakacağım.” diyip hayali listesine madde eklemiş gibi davrandı kız.  
“Aslında şahit olmuştun. Hatırlarsan bir beyin ameliyatına girmiştik. Sekiz saat sürmüştü sanırım. Yılın ameliyatı olarak tanımlıyor Adil hoca. Hatta bu aralar o ameliyatla ilgili bir makale bile yazıyoruz beraber. O zaman yaklaşık 36 saattir uyumamış bir haldeydim.”  
Deniz başını salladı. “Hatırladım.” dedi. “Eşofmanlarınız vardı üzerinizde.”  
O sırada garson geldi ve masaya siparişleri bırakıp gitti. Doruk sıcak çay konmuş ince belli bardağı avucuyla kavrarken “Sen de bir hastaneye gelirken giyilemeyecek kadar şık giyinmiştin. Benim aksime.” dedi.  
“Çünkü babamın doğum gününden geliyordum.” dedi Deniz. “Bursa’dan.”  
“Bursa’dan?” Şaşkınlıkla sordu.  
Ağzına peynir atarken Doruk’u onayladı. “Sizin Tanju hocaya olan sevginizi biliyorum ama hocam,” dedi Deniz. “O gün Tanju hocaya karşı sabrımın son demlerimi tüketmemek için çok çaba sarf ettim. O gün aklıma her geldiğinde ürperiyorum.”  
“Öncelikle benim Tanju hocaya olan sevgim mi? Ne? Onu nerden çıkardın?” diye sordu. Sesi şaşkınlıktan incecik olmuştu. “Ayrıca lütfen o günü bana anlat. Birilerinin yıkık hallerini dinlemekten inanılmaz zevk alırım.”  
Deniz kahkaha attı. “Peki anlatayım yıkık hallerimi.” dedi. “Ama önce söylemem gerekiyor ki; Tanju hocayı her gördüğünüzde heart eyes emojisi gibi ortada dolaşan sizsiniz hocam. Şimdi yapmayın, bilmemezlikten gelmeyin. Kabul edin Tanju Korman’a karşı iflah olmaz bir sevgiyle dolusunuz.”  
Doruk reddetti. “Bunu kabul etmiyorum kesinlikle. Yalan.”  
Deniz birkaç kez ısrar etti ancak Doruk hepsini reddetti. Ve konuyu o güne getirip Deniz’in anlatmasını istedi. Deniz anlatırken tabağına doldurduklarını yemeye devam etti adam.  
“Aslında o gün Bursa’ya gitmeyecektim ben. Babama da söylemiştim. Derya, erkek kardeşim, ile kutlarsınız demiştim. Ne kadar üzülsek de kabul etmiştik durumu. Ancak Tanju hoca dedi ki, ameliyat sabah. O öyle diyince ben de sordum; şehir dışına çıkmam gerekiyor, çıkabilir miyim diye. O da git dedi. Ben de gittim. Çok da abartılı bir kutlama yapmayacaktık zaten. Ben, babam ve Derya oturduk, bir restoranda kutlama yemeği yedik. Yemeğin ortasında aradı ve “Geldin, geldin. Gelmedin yılının uzamasından ben sorumlu değilim.” dedi.”  
Doruk menemene bandığı ekmeğini ağzına attı. “Der.” diye onayladı kızı.  
“O günkü halimi biliyorsunuz.” deyip adama baktı kız. Adam onayladıktan sonra konuşmaya devam etti. “O kıyafetle, o ayakkabılarla feribota binmek nasıl bir işkence bilir misiniz?”  
“Hiç bilmem.”  
Başını iki yana sallayıp o günü hatırlıyormuş gibi yüzünü buruşturdu kız. Doruk bu tepkiye alaycı bir şekilde güldü.  
O sırada kızın telefonu çaldı. Arayan Beliz hanımdı. Deniz’in hastaneye geldikten sonra yanına uğramasını istiyordu. Telefonu kapattığında Doruk, Deniz’e Beliz hanım ile ilişkisini sordu. Böylelikle Beliz hanımın okuldan mezun olduktan sonra stajını Deniz’in annesinin avukatlık bürosunda yaptığını öğrendi. Kadının bir avukat olduğunu bile bilmeyen adam bu bilgiye biraz şaşırdı.  
Kahvaltılarını bitirdikten sonra Doruk hesabı ödedi. Çağırdıkları taksiye binip Berhayat’a doğru yola çıktılar.

****

Tanju hocanın tüm asistanları toplantı odasında beklediği duyumu Doruk’a ulaştığında adam, soyunma odasında Demir’e gidecekleri nöroloji konulu tıp gecesine dair heyecanını anlatmaktaydı. Demir adamın Michael Taleb’a karşı hayranlığını şaşkınlıkla dinlerken bir yandan da mavi üniformasını kafasından geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Ali ise çoktan hazırlanmış ve gitmek için ekip arkadaşlarını bekliyordu.  
Soyunma odasından çıktıklarında Nazlı da kadınlar soyunma odasından yeni çıkıyordu. İş arkadaşlarına küçük bir baş selamı verdikten sonra o da Doruk gibi konuyu tıp gecesine getirdi ve ne giymeleri gerektiğini sordu.  
Cerrahinin dört atlısı toplantı odasına ulaştıklarında geceye oldukça şık bir şekilde katılmaları gerektiğine ve böylelikle Berhayat’ı en iyi şekilde temsil etmeye görsellikle başlamaya karar vermişlerdi. Aslında Nazlı karar vermişti ve diğerleri de kızı geçiştirmişti; ancak bu gerçeğin konumuzla bir alakası yoktu.  
Odada kimse yoktu. Masaya geçip Tanju hocayı beklerlerken Nazlı’nın ısrarları sonucunda Doruk yarasının pansumanını kızın yapmasına izin verdi. Odada bir ayna olsaydı eğer Nazlı’ya ihtiyaç duymazdı adam; ancak ne bir ayna vardı ne de Tanju hocanın neden işini daha önceden yapmadın azarını işitmeye ihtiyacı.  
Nazlı’nın işinin bitmesinden biraz sonra odaya cerrahinin bütün hocaları girdi: Tanju, Adil ve Ferman.  
Asistanları hocalarını gördükleri an ayağa kalkıp saygılarını belli ettiklerinde, Tanju kısa bir el hareketiyle hepsinin yerlerine geri oturmalarını sağladı. “Evet,” dedi adam parmaklarını iç içe geçirdi. “Burada neden toplandığımızı merak ediyor olmalısınız.”  
Demir’in Doruk’a doğru eğilip “Hayırdır inşallah.” diye fısıldamasıyla adam arkadaşını susturdu ve hocasını dinlemeye devam etti.  
“Biliyorsunuz ki birkaç aydır bir yarış içindesiniz.” Öğrencilerinin başlarını sallamasını göz ucuyla gördü. “Ve bugün o yarışın sonucunu açıklamak istiyoruz sizlere.”  
Dört asistan heyacanla yerlerinde kıpırdanırlarken birbirlerine kısa bakışlar attılar.  
Ferman sözü aldı. “Öncelikle şunu bilin ki hepiniz birbirlerinden değerli cerrahlarsınız. Hepinizin kendilerine özgü birçok iyi özelliği var ve bu tercihi yaparken tüm yönlerinizle incelemeye çalıştık sizleri.”  
“Ferman’ın dediği gibi çok iyi doktorlarsınız.” dedi Adil. “Birinizin diğerinden üstün denilebilecek bir mesleki yeterliliği olmadığı kanaatine vardık. Neredeyse eşit denilebilecek seviyedesiniz. Bu yüzden bu kararı verirken liderlik vasıflarını göz önünde bulundurduğumuzu bilmenizi isteriz.”  
Nazlı elini bir yelpaze gibi kullanıp kendini serinletmeye çalıştı. Demir sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Ali gözlerini kapadı. Doruk ise sadece durdu, nefessiz bir şekilde sadece durdu.  
“Dünkü Şiir vakasını en az zararla atlatmanız, atlatabilmeniz bu kararı vermemizde büyük katkı sağladı.”  
Nazlı ve Demir, Tanju’nun bu cümlesiyle omuzlarını çökmelerine engel olamamışlardı. Kimin başasistan olduğunu anlamıştılar. Ali halen pürdikkat dinlemekteydi.  
“Doruk.” dedi Tanju. “Başasistanlığın hayırlı olsun.”  
Doruk dudağının kenarını ısırıp gözlerini hocalarından çekip arkadaşlarına baktı. Ardından tekrar hocalarına bakıp “Onur duydum hocam.” diye mırıldandı.  
“İçinizde alt üst ilişkilerine en hakim olan, yönetimin ne olduğunu bilen, olağanüstü hallerde soğukkanlı bir şekilde çözüm odaklı davranman açıkçası işimizi kolaylaştırdı.” dedi Tanju. “Tek eksikliğin hasta ve hasta yakınlarıyla iletişimindi. Ancak bir süredir bu konuyla ilgili olumlu gelişimlerini gözlemekteyiz.”  
Ferman ve Adil, Tanju’ya katıldıklarını belli eden cümleler sıraladılar. Aynı şekilde Ali de başını sallayarak “Bu doğru.” diye mırıldandı.  
Demir Doruk’un omzuna dokunup “Ne diyeyim, hayırlı olsun abi.” deyince Doruk kısaca baş salladı.  
“Eyvallah abi.”  
Nazlı ofladı. “Şimdi ördek başı yeşili üniformayı Doruk’a mı kaptırdım ben?” dedi şakacı bir şekilde. “Halbuki ten rengime ne de güzel giderdi.”  
Odadaki herkes kıza gülerken Doruk ördek başı yeşilinin hangi renk olduğunu çözmeye çalıştı. Ancak çok çaba sarf etmesine gerek kalmadı. Başasistan üniformasını üzerine geçirmesi çok uzun sürmemişti çünkü.  
****

3 gün sonra:

Doruk’un hayatında en şık olduğu an bu andı denilse yanlış söylenilmiş olunmazdı. Üzerinde kendisine tam oturan siyah bir smokin vardı. Açelya’nın defalarca düzeltme çabalarına rağmen yine de düzgün durmayan yakası ve boynunu oldukça kaşındıran papyonuna rağmen bu kostümle Doruk, kendisini iyi hissetmesini gayet biliyordu.  
Mesai bitiş saatinden birkaç saat önce eve uğrama vakitleri olmadıkları için hastanede giyinmişler ve belirlenen iki sürücü -ki bunlar Demir ve Doruk olmaktaydı- eşliğinde hastaneden ayrılmışlardı.  
Hastaneden ayrılmadan önce Açelya, Nazlı’nın uzun kırmızı elbisesiyle ne kadar güzel olduğunu hayranlıkla dile getirdikten sonra, 3 böcek ve 1 çiçek olarak adlandırdığı cerrahi asistanlarına bir fotoğrafçı edasıyla poz verdirmelerini sağlayarak birkaç kare çekmeyi başarmıştı.  
Doruk sırf Açelya rica ettiği için bu şamataya razı olmuştu; yoksa hiçbir güç hastanenin ulu orta yerinde sahte sırıtmalarla poz vermesine sağlayamazdı. Kız Doruk’un yumuşak karnıydı ve adam bunu kendisine itiraf etmek zorundaydı artık.  
Demir, Nazlı’yı kaparak hastaneden ayrıldıktan sonra; Doruk’a Adil hoca ve Ali kalması adamı bir süre şoke etti. Demir bile bile mi böyle davranmıştı bilmiyordu ama bir gerçek vardı: Adil hoca ile yapacağı 2 saatlik bir araba yolculuğu.  
Ve bu Doruk’u inanılmaz geriyordu. Tam olarak bu yolculuktan nasıl sağsalim çıkabilirdi, hiçbir fikri yoktu adamın.  
Allah kerimdir, diyerek arabaya bindi. Yolcularının da binmesini bekledi ve böylelikle tıp gecesine doğru yolculuk başlamış oldu.  
Uzun bir sessizlikle geçen ilk anlar Adil’in bir nöroşirürji olarak öğrencilerine gece ile ilgili verdiği birkaç tavsiyeyle bozulmuş oldu. Adam bir yandan hocasının anlattıklarına kulak kabartıp bir yandan da arabasını sürmeye devam ederken, ortamda Doruk’u tatmin edici derecede bilgilendirici bir sohbet başlamıştı. Ali’nin konuşan sözlük edasının katkılarıyla nöroloji alanında gerçekten faydalı olmaya başlayan bu sohbet Doruk’un gerginliğinin azalmasına neden olmuştu.  
“Mesela,” dedi Ali. “Doruk vakalarına çalışmadığı zamanlar vaktinin hepsini nörocerrahiye harcıyor. Bunu biliyor muydunuz Adil hocam?”  
Adil şaşkınlıkla Doruk’a baktı ve “Öyle mi Doruk?” diye sordu.  
Doruk mecburiyetten kabul etti. “Beyin hiçbir şeye benzemiyor Adil hocam.” dedi. “Bu beni büyülüyor.”  
Adam öğrencisinin cevabından memnun olmuşçasına güldü. “Yazdığımız makalede konuyu ele alış biçiminden oldukça etkilendim evlat.” dedi. “Belki de daha sık bilimsel çalışma yayımlamalıyız seninle. Ha?”  
“Onur duyarım hocam.”  
Adil kararan havayla birlikte aydınlanan sokak lambalarını izledikten sonra aniden başını Doruk’a döndü. “Özütürk.” dedi. “Elbette ya. Özütürk.”  
Ali ve Doruk aynı anda “Ne?” diye tepki verdiler adama.  
“Attila Özütürk’ü tanıyor musun Doruk? Kendisi Türkiye’nin en iyi beyin ve sinir hastalıkları uzmanlarından biridir. Yoksa bir soyadı benzerliği mi?”  
Yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdanmamak için kendisini zorlayan Doruk “Evet tanıyorum hocam.” dedi. “Kendisi benim babam olur.”  
Adil şaşkınlık nidasıyla cevap verirken adama. “Bunu daha önce niçin söylemedin evladım?” diye sordu.  
Doruk omuz silkti. “Saklamıyordum ki. Hatta Tanju hoca biliyor. Babamla eskiden gelen bir ahbaplıkları bile var.”  
Bir süre bu yeni bilgileri sindirmeye çalışan yaşlı adam yan koltukta oturan öğrencisine takılmadan edemedi. “Attila Özütürk’ün oğlu Doruk Özütürk.” dedi adam. “Sen de tam bir yalnız kurtsun baban gibi, değil mi?”  
Doruk adamla hangi samimiyetle konuşması gerektiğine karar vermeye çalıştı bir süre. Sonra doğaçlama takılmayı uygun buldu. “Kurt mu? Kurt olduğum doğrudur hocam. Oldukça etkileyici biriyimdir kurtlar gibi.” dedi biraz laubali.  
Adil adamın yanıtına içtenlikle güldü. Ali’nin bu kadar çok gülünecek ne olduğunu sorgulamaya başladığı kadar çok bir süre, hem de. “Yani demek istediğim yalnızlığı seviyorsun.”  
Doruk omuz silkti. “Sevmek demeyelim de tercih ediyorum diyelim.” dedi ve devam etti. “Neden biliyor musunuz? Çünkü yalnızlık özgürlük demektir.”  
“Yalnızlık özgürlük demek midir? Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun?” diye sordu şaşkınlıkla adam.  
“Kesinlikle. Mesela hocam siz Ali'nin babası gibisiniz dimi? Dimi Ali?” Ön aynadan arkada oturan adama saniyelik bir bakış atmayı ihmal etmemişti.  
Ali Doruk’u onayladı. “Evet Adil hocam benim babam gibidir.” dedi tüm ciddiyetiyle.  
“Hah Ali lütfen cevap ver bana. Adil hocam senin hayatının her noktasında, mesela iş hayatında ya da özel hayatında, sana yardımcı olmaya, senin mutlu olmana çabalıyor, değil mi?”  
Bunu da onayladı Ali. “Evet bu doğru. Adil hocam her zaman böyle davranır.”  
Doruk bakışlarını Ali’den çekip Adil’e döndü. “İşte hocam tüm bu yaptığınız şeyler sorumluluk demek. Bunları isteyerek yapıyorsunuz ama belli bir süreden sonra bu mecburiyete evrilen bir döngü. Kendinize edindiğiniz görevleri yerine getirebilmek demek özgürlüğünüzün kısıtlanması demektir.”  
Ali mecburiyet kelimesini duyunca bundan hoşlanmamış gibi dudaklarını büzdü. Doruk ve Adil, Ali'yi görmedikleri için yapılan bu mimiğe tepki de veremediler.  
Adil ilginç bir konunun açıldığını düşündüğü için biraz heyecanlandı. “Doğru anlamış mıyım bakalım?” diye sordu asistanına. “Bir başkasının sorumluluğunu almamak senin için özgürlüktür. Doğru mu?”  
Gelişi güzel bir biçimde kafa salladı adam. “O an yapmak zorunda olduğum sorumluluklar yerine istediğim şeyi yapabilmek özgürlüktür. Fazladan sorumluluğa ihtiyacım yok; çünkü yeteri kadar sırtımda birikmişleri var. Yalnızlığı tercih etmem tamamen pragmatik bir eylem.”  
“Pragmatik ha? Bir eylem sana yarar sağlıyorsa yapıyorsun; sağlamıyorsa yapmıyorsun öyle mi?”  
“Genel olarak, her zaman değil.”  
“Saygı duyuyorum buna. Ama gel konuyu şu şekilde ele alalım: İnsan doğasında yalnız kalmak yoktur. İnsan sosyal bir varlıktır. Sen sahte bir yalnızlık oluşturmak çabasındasın; ama bu hiçbir zaman gerçek olarak elde edebileceğin bir durum değildir.”  
'Öyle mi? Halbuki ben gerçekten elde ettiğimi düşünüyordum.' diye düşündü Doruk. Bunu dile getirmedi; hocasını dinlemeye devam etti.  
"Yalnızlık mutsuzluk; mutsuzluk stres demektir." dedi Adil. "Stres; katekolamin, kortizol, endorfin, prolaktin, büyüme hormonu ve de testosteron hormonlarında değişik demektir. Bunu kim yapar?"  
Doruk "Beyin." diye cevap verirken; Ali "Hipotalamus." dedi.  
Adil iki öğrencisini de onayladı. "Aynen öyle." Ardından Doruk'a dönüp "Anlatabiliyor muyum? Yalnızlık tüm vücudumuzu etkiler. Yalnızlık beynimizi etkiler." dedi. "Mesela seni ele alalım. Yalnız yaşıyorsun değil mi?"  
Doruk hiçbir şey anlamamıştı ancak hocasını cevapladı. "Evet hocam, yalnız yaşıyorum."  
"Evinde ne var?"  
Genç adam bu soruyu da anlamadı. Bu yüzden yüzünün buruşmasına engel olamadı. "Nasıl yani?"  
"Yani, bir buzdolabın, bir çamaşır makinen ve bir televizyonun var değil mi?"  
Konunun nereye varacağını tahmin etmeye çalışarak "Evet var." diye mırıldandı.  
Adil geriye baktı. "Ali senin var mı?"  
Ali yerinden dikleşti. Emniyet kemerinin düz olduğundan emin olduktan sonra hocasının sorusunu cevapladı. "Evet, Adil hocam bu saydıklarınızın hepsi var."  
"Güzel. Benim de var. Bu arabadaki 3 kişinin toplam 3 buzdolabı, 3 çamaşır makinesi ve 3 televizyonu var. Peki bizler ayrı ayrı değil de beraber yaşasaydık ne olurdu? Bu ev eşyalarından yalnızca birer tane olurdu. Bu durum kime yarıyor biliyor musun evlat?"  
Doruk sorunun Ali'ye sorulduğunu varsaydı. Ancak dönüp baktığında Adil'in kendisinden cevap beklediğini görünce acelece "Kime?" diye sordu.  
"Kapitalizme."  
"Siz ciddi misiniz? Yani bizim yalnız kalmamızın sebebi kapitalist sistem mi?" diye haykırdı şaşkınlıkla.  
"Aynen öyle." diye onayladı Adil öğrencisini. "Düşün bizim küçük yaşlardan itibaren rekabet etmemiz öğretiliyor. Değil mi?" Doruk adamı onayladı. "Daha yakışıklı olmalıyız, daha başarılı olmalıyız, daha hızlı koşmalıyız... Sürekli ama sürekli bir rekabet içindeyiz. Rekabet ayrıştırıcıdır. İnsanları birbirlerinden koparır ve tek başlarına kalmalarına yol açar."  
Doruk yandan bir gülüşle bahşetti. "Ama bizi rekabete sürükleyen tam olarak siz değil misiniz hocam? Hastanede birbirimizle yarıştırdınız bizi? Yani yaptığınız size göre yanlış mıydı?"  
"Güzel noktaya parmak bastın. Ben sizleri yarıştırarak kime hizmet ettim? Hastaneye. Hastane ne demek? Sistemin kendisi demek."  
Doruk birkaç dakika sessiz kalıp hocasının dediklerini düşündü. Ardından derin bir nefes alıp. "Bence yanlış düşünüyorsunuz." dedi. "İnsan doğasında yarışmak vardır. Rekabet vardır. Yalnızca insanlar da değil. Doğadaki her canlı rekabet eder. Yemek için, eş için, hayatta kalmak için..."  
Adil heyecanla yerinde dikleşti. Ellerini havada sallayarak "Tam olarak bundan bahsediyorum ben de." dedi. Sesi yüksek çıkmıştı. Ali bu durumdan rahatsız olduğunu belli eder biçimde yerinden kıpırdandı. Adil konuşmasına devam etti. "Sonsuz bir yarış içinde yaşıyoruz. Bu yorucu değil mi? Hiç mi bir dakika oturup dinleneyim demiyorsun?"  
Doruk başını iki yana salladı. "Dinlenemem. Olmaz. Neden biliyor musunuz? Durursam güçsüz olurum ve kaybederim. Çünkü güçlü olan hayatta kalır. Bu evrimin kuralıdır."  
Hıhladı. "Ah evrim. Darwin'e mi girdin şimdi de?"  
"Girmek zorundayım hocam. Gerçekler bunlar. Kişiden kişiye değişmeyen, herkes tarafından doğru kabul edilen, kanıtlanmış bilgiler." diyip omuz silkti.  
“Peki madem açtın konuyu.” Diye kabullendi yaşlı adam. “O zaman söylemem gerekir ki yanlışın var evlet. Darwin en güçlü hayatta kalır demez. Uyum sağlayan hayatta kalır, der.”  
“Adapte olan.” diye cümlesini tamamladı hocasının Ali.  
“Aynen öyle Ali'cim. Paradisaeidae nedir bilir misin Doruk?  
“Cennet kuşu?”  
“Aynen, aynen öyle. Cennet kuşunun tipik özelliği nedir? Muhteşem bir dans gösterisi yapmasıdır. Bu güç müdür? Değildir. Öyleyse nasıl hayatta kalabildiler?”  
Yandan bir şekilde güldü adam. Şimdi eline düşmüştü hocası. “Peki cennet kuşları bu dans gösterisini neden yapıyor? Biliyor musunuz hocam?”  
“Eş seçebilmek için.” diye yanıt verdi Ali.  
“Cevabın için teşekkürler Ali.” Yüzüne gelen saçlarını eliyle yana doğru itekledi. “Erkek cennet kuşları çiftleşmek istedikleri eşlerine dans ederek elde ederler. Peki birden fazla erkek, tek bir dişiyi isterlerse ne olur; biliyor musunuz hocam? Dans turnuvası yaparlar. Dişinin önünde ikisi de dans ederler ve dişinin kendilerini seçmeleri için çabalarlar. Madem en iyi, en güçlü yok. Neden bu Allah'ın paradisaeidaeleri seçilmek için bu kadar çaba harcıyor o zaman?”  
Adil uzun bir sessizlikle Doruk'un dediklerini düşündü. O sırada önlerinde ilerleyen Demir'in arabasının bir marketin önünde durmasıyla Doruk, Demir'in önüne geçmiş oldu. Bu duruma sırıttıktan sonra tekrar hocasına döndü ve konuşmaya başladı. "Bilgisayarın icadı ne amaçla yapıldı biliyor musunuz hocam? Biliyorsunuzdur da ben söyleyeyim: Savaşta silah olarak kullanılmak için. Bu rekabetin ileri adımı atmak için yeterli motivasyonu vermesi demek. Bu dünyadaki teknolojinin ilerlemesinde rekabetin ne kadar önemli olduğu anlamına gelmektedir. Şimdi bu inkar edemezsiniz." Adil yerinde dikleşti ve "Senin şu an şık bir smokinle bir sempozyuma gidiyor olman kimin sayesinde biliyor musun?" diye sordu. Doruk bilmiyorum anlamında başını salladı.  
“Cromagnon'lar sayesinde.” dedi Adil. “Cromagnonlar, son buzul çağının sonlarında, Güney Fransa’da yaşadılar. Tam yanlarında Neandertaller vardı. Neandertaller 8’li ya da 10’lu gruplar halinde yaşıyorlardı. Anlayacağın yalnız kurtlardı. İri yapılı ve kaslılardı. Bu günde çok fazla kalori almaları gerektiği anlamına geliyordu.”  
Doruk konunun nereye varacağını merakla beklemeye başladı.  
“Buzul çağının sonlarında yiyecek yetersizliği yani kıtlık baş gösterdiği zamanda birbirlerini yemek gibi bir çözüm buldular. Yamyamlık yani. Böylece soyları tükendi.” Yeterli etkiyi elde edebildi mi diye öğrencisine baktıktan sonra tatmin olmuş bir şekilde konuşmasına devam etti. “Ancak Cromagnonlar, Neandertallerin aksine 400’lü ya da 500’lü kalabalık gruplar halinde geziyorlardı. Vahşi hayvanları bu sayede avlayabildiler ve yeteri kadar erzağa sahip oldular. Fiziksel ihtiyaçlarını karşılayabildikleri için daha lüks şeyleri yapmaya vakit buldular ve mağaralara resimler çizerek iletişim sağlayabildiler. Dilleri gelişti ve konuşmaya başladılar. Ve ilk Homosapienler olmayı başardılar. İnsanoğlunun ataları oldular.” Durdu; dinleyenlerinin sindirmesini bekledikten sonra devam etti ve “Bunu işbirliği sayesinde başardılar evlat.” diye bitirdi konuşmasını.  
Adam bu konuşmanın Doruk üzerindeki etkisini gözlemleyemeden Ali alıngan bir sesle kendisini bir sorumluluk olarak görüp görmediğini sordu. Adil derhal oğlu gibi gördüğü adama açıklamalarını dizmeye başlarken Doruk zorlukla yutkundu. Derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmeye çabaladı ancak hissediyordu, bir ağrı krizi yoldaydı. Titremeye başlayan elleriyle direksiyona sımsıkı kavrarken, diyaframının inip kalkmasına engel olamıyordu.  
İçinden ‘Şimdi olmaz.’ diye mırıldanırken arabayı uygun bir yerde sağa çekti. Adil’in neden durduk bakışlarına “Susadım da hocam. Su alacağım.” diye yanıt verdi.  
Ali camdan dışarıya bakıp “Burada herhangi bir market göremiyorum Doruk.” diye söylenmesine zorlukla “Ben biliyorum. Şu ara sokakta bir bakkal var.” diye geçiştirdi.  
Arabadan inmeden “Siz de su ister misiniz?” diye sormak maraton koşmuş kadar yorulmasına eş değerdi sanki.  
Adil hoca ve Ali detoks suları olduğunu söylediler ve Doruk’a teşekkür ettiler.  
Doruk arabanın kapısını sertçe kapatıp arkaya doğru yürüdü; bagajı açıp çantasını eline aldı. Elleri halen titriyordu ve dünyası sanki deprem oluyormuş gibi sallanıyordu. Çantasını açıp içinden ağrı kesicilerini alacağı sırada Demir, Doruk’un biraz ilerisinde durdu ve camı açıp “N’oldu abicim?” diye sordu.  
Doruk arkasını dönmeden “Yok bir şey.” diye seslendi. “Devam et sen. Ben yetişirim sana.”  
Adamı onayladıktan sonra motoru çalıştırıp devam etti Demir.  
O sırada Doruk ilaç kutusunu acelece cebine sıkıştırdıktan sonra karanlık sokağa doğru ilerledi. Çıkmaz bir sokak olduğunu sonradan fark edeceği minik alanda kendisini zar zor çöp konteynerinin yanına atabildi.  
Doruk’un tüm o şıklığına tezat olduğunu açıkça belli olan alanda cebindeki kutuyu çıkarıp zorlukla kapağını açtı. Islak gözlerinin görebildiği kadarıyla ilacın eline dökülmesini sağladı ancak birkaç minik parça yere düşmeyi başarmışlardı.  
Avcunun içindeki ağrı kesicileri ağzına atıp son bulmasını bekledi, keskin ve sanki ölecekmiş gibi hissettiren bu ağrının.  
Bir 10 dakika kadar kirli yerde oturup kendine gelmeyi bekledi. Ayağa kalktığında ve üzerine bulaşan tozları silkelemeye başladığında Doruk biliyordu.  
Yalnızlık özgürlük falan değildi. Kendisini kandırıyordu adam. Ve maalesef o bir yalnız kurttu. Soyu tükenmeyi bekleyen bir Neandertaldi.

****

(DEVAMI GELECEK)


End file.
